College Talk
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Name has changed! Bella Swan moves away to New York to start a New Life, of course there she meets Edward Cullen, and the rest of the gang. Everything is changing, for the better, but what happens when their pasts begin to catch up with them? R&R! ExB, AH
1. Bella and the rain

**Hey everyone!**

**I changed this chapter, because someone pointed out that the college was wrong, and i don't really know anything about colleges, so i'm just not giving it a name. ok?**

**Thanks for coming, read on, my brave warriors!**

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

I sighed as I sat in the cab, watching the world fly quickly by. It seemed only yesterday I was sitting with my dad, alone in our cosy little house, watching corny movies and re-runs of Friends. Yesterday was, in fact, a long long time ago.

Charlie had gotten re-married, to a woman named Katie. I didn't like her much, but she made Charlie happy, so I decided to put my own needs aside and try to make my peace with it. No matter how mean she was to me (and there's no word to describe HOW cruel she was) I had the good sense to shut my mouth and stay quiet. Charlie never noticed; I didn't let him.

I inwardly cursed my 10 year old self for being so stupid. A few weeks after Charlie and Katie's wedding, Charlie was killed in a car accident. I never believed it _was_ a car accident…Katie had definitely had something to do with it. But, as a 10 year old, no one believed my protests, and Katie made sure I was silenced.

So after 8 years of bearing Katie and my ugly stepsisters (not joking, they were hideous) I had finally escaped. I had worked my butt off for 2 years, working odd jobs, saving money, to gain a place at a college in New York. It was miles away from my home, which suited me just fine. Katie couldn't have been happier to see me gone.

So that's the story of my life. Girl is happy, father dies, girl is sad. After 8 years, she escapes, hoping to finally start afresh. At least, that's what I hoped. At least I could do what I wanted now. I smiled happily, relishing in my newfound freedom.

The cab stopped outside my new home, an apartment I was renting with my best friend, Alice Cullen. We'd met when I was in middle school. One of the first things she said to me was: 'Bella…your hair!!' She then promptly attacked me with a hairbrush. We've been best friends ever since. I was glad she was coming with me to Dartmouth, she had been my only steady friend over the years and I wasn't sure I could live without her constant optimism and preppiness.

I jumped out of the cab and immediately tripped over the curb, falling and hitting my head on the sidewalk. Damn my natural clumsiness. I heard several people snigger as I sat on the stone and rubbed my head. That was going to hurt in the morning.

The cab driver, after hiding his laughter behind his hand, dumped my bags on the ground next to me, took his fare and left. After making sure my head had stopped ringing, I picked up my bags, staggering under the weight. As I reached the door, I put all my bags down to attempt to find my apartment key. I searched in vain for 10 minutes. As I looked, it began to rain. Oh great.

After another 5 minutes, I finally found my key, stuffed in one of the side pockets of my bag. By now I was well and truly soaked. I picked up my also soaked bags and opened the door. Yet again I tripped over the doorframe, throwing me onto the floor and sending my bags flying.

'Damn it!' I cursed. I began to pick myself up, when suddenly a hand appeared from above me. I looked up, and saw one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. He had piercing, deep green eyes, tousled bronze hair and a completely flawless face. He also seemed to be laughing.

Today was definitely not one of my better days.

* * *

**Review everybody! x**

**Love ATO x  
**


	2. Watch out! Flying Pillows!

**Hey everyone!**

**here it is everybody! I slaved for hours in free period and for the past 2 hours to get this done! It's much longer than my last one, and i did stray from the story a little bit, just for my own enjoyment. Hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER - again, i don't own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

"Oh Eddiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

I groaned, praying that I was dreaming that high pitched voice. She couldn't be up this early could she? My suspicions were confirmed as I heard a familiar voice sing, "Emmett? Emmett! Where's Eddie's room?"

I heard Emmett, my roommate, the treacherous fool he is, laugh and say (loudly) "Oh, YES Alice, I can show you where dear Eddie's room is!" I buried myself under my covers, knowing what was coming. Alice had never been one for a quiet entrance. I lay on my bed, fervently hoping she wouldn't find me. Who was I kidding? Of course she would.

"EDDIIEEEEE!" My little sister threw open the door; it hit the wall with a crash. I winced as I heard a worrying crack. This didn't stop her, and spotting me huddled under the duvet, she immediately flung herself onto my bed, jumping up and down and throwing me off onto the floor in the process.

Emmett's laughter drowned out her shouts of "Wake up! Wake up!" and I decided then that I would have to get revenge on Emmett…well, as soon as I had finished with Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled as I lay on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?! It's 7.30 in the morning…I'm SLEEPING!" Rubbing my bruised arm, I sat up, crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Oops, sorry Eddie!" she giggled, continuing to bounce. I growled, picked myself up and shoved her off the bed, intending to try and get a few more hours sleep. As soon as I threw the covers over myself, they were immediately whipped off by an impatient Alice.

"Come on, come on Edward! It's time for you to get up cos Bella's coming!" I tried to snatch my duvet away from her, but she danced out of reach, singing "Get up, get up, Bella's coming!" over and over. As I tried yet again to get my duvet back, she threw it out the door then came after my pillows.

"NO ALICE!" I yelled as she grabbed one, "I need those!"

"No you don't! You're not sleeping!"

I decided it was time to try to beat Alice at her own game. I picked up the remaining pillow and held it above my head, yelling, "Leave now Alice, or face the wrath of my pillow!"

She stopped and turned, a sly expression on her face, "Oh no Eddie. You aren't challenging me to a PILLOW fight are you??" She grinned widely, taunting me with her eyes.

"Right, that's it!"

I swung my pillow into the side of her head, knocking her to the floor. She jumped up and chucked hers back at me. I ducked and threw mine at her. After 5 minutes of me and Alice fighting viciously with our pillows, we heard an ominous thumping coming from outside the door. Alice and I both stopped hitting each other to stare at the door, wondering what the sound was.

"RAAAARGHHHHHHHHH" Emmett roared as he charged through the doorway, brandishing two very large sofa cushions in his giant hands. "Watch out Alice and Eddie! The pillow fighting king is here! Who dares to oppose me?!"

As he came into the room, he tripped over the duvet, which Alice had dropped on the floor during our pillow war. Emmett's shout suddenly cut off as he overbalanced and he fell, arms flailing, landing flat on the floor. I immediately burst into laughter, Alice's tinkling laugh joining in.

Emmett scowled and tried to pick himself up so he could charge at us again. The sight of him squirming around on the floor, tangled up in the duvet, sent me into hysterics again. Alice was rolling around on the floor laughing. Emmett's scowl became more pronounced as he continued to try to get up. When he finally untangled himself, he glared at me and Alice, with a terrifying look in his eyes.

Emmett stood, and, after regaining his balance, ran at us waving his cushions madly. Alice screamed and ducked, leaving me to face him. I turned and ran out of the room, trying to still my hysterical laughter and narrowly avoiding a flying cushion. I heard Alice squeal as Emmett picked her up, held her above his head and ran after me.

He chased me round and round the sofa, Alice held above his head. She screamed continuously and kept bashing him with her pillow.

"EMMETT! LET (thump) ME (thump) DOWN!"

"NEVER!!"

I took my chance when he was distracted and threw one of the sofa cushions at him, hitting him straight in the head. He overbalanced again and, dropping Alice in the process, fell over, rattling the apartment with a mighty crash.

Alice jumped up off the floor and sat on him. After laughing for another 5 minutes at Emmett's disgruntled expression as Alice beat him with her pillow, I decided to go and get some breakfast. Leaving Alice and Emmett on the floor, I moved into the kitchen to find something to eat.

After hunting through the freshly-stocked cupboards I found a new box of Coco Pops. I grabbed some milk from the fridge and sat down at the counter (we hadn't managed to get the table through the door yet, but Emmett had a plan. Break the legs off, take it through the door, and then stick them back on! Needless to say, I was trying to think of a better plan)

While I was eating, I went through my schedule for the day in my head. I had a lecture in the morning, then a session with my tutor, then I was free for the rest of the day. I put my bowl in the sink and walked back to my room (Emmett had managed to get Alice off him and was sitting on the sofa, grumbling something about being beaten up by a pixie).

Thanks to Alice and her early morning wake-up call, my room was a total tip. There were pillows and cushions strewn everywhere, and one of them had even burst, covering my room with feathers. I sighed and started to try and clean up.

"EDWARD!" Alice called, damn, she was still here. "Are you busy at about 1?"

"No," I called back, "Why?"

"Because, I have classes all day, and I need someone to be here when Bella arrives"

I remembered that today was the day that Alice's friend Bella was coming. She did say something about her earlier…but I was too busy hating her to notice. Alice had never shut up about this Bella ever since she had met her. I found it strange that I had never seen her myself, but I had been pretty out of it for the past 3 years.

"Edward? Edward? Answer me!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice's shrieks. "Sorry Alice, what?"

She walked in, looking disgruntled. I gave her my best polite face and asked again, "I'm sorry Alice, what was it you were asking?"

She sighed and narrowed her eyes at me. "I said, Edward Cullen, will you go and help Bella get her stuff up here when she arrives?"

"Oh yeah, sure I will."

"Thanks! I'm sure you'll love Bella!" She stopped, and her gaze became calculating. "You know…you and Bella would make a great couple..." I groaned, but she carried on. "Hmmm…you like brunettes, right?"

"Alice, seriously, shut up! I don't need you setting me up with your friends on their first day here! Don't you think that's a little unfair to Bella?"

She grinned, "Actually, you might be just what Bella needs right now…"

"NO!"

She smiled wider, "Ah just you wait Eddie…I have a feeling my matchmaking skills will be put to good use here." With a wink, she turned on her heel and left. "Bye Edward! See you and Bella later!" She called, and I heard the door slam.

Putting all thoughts of Alice and my impending doom (I was sure that Alice and her matchmaking would be my downfall) out of my head, I started to try and sweep up all the feathers. When this proved to be a futile effort, I decided to leave it and take a vacuum to them when I got back.

When my room was reasonably tidy, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 9, and nearly time for my lecture. Cursing, I rushed out of the door and was nearly down the stairs before I realised it was raining, and that Emmett had taken the car and (as one of his annoying jokes) my coat and umbrella too. I could just imagine him cackling as he imagined me walking 20 blocks in the rain. Well, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

As I pondered on how to get to my class without getting wet, I heard a scratching at the door. Someone was coming in. I watched, curious, as the door slowly opened and what seemed to be a very wet, bedraggled girl, with long mahogany hair, pick up her bags and make her way in. As she stepped, she tripped over the doorframe and was thrown onto the ground, her bags landing a few feet away from me.

I was suddenly overcome by a strange sense of protection, and worry over this girl. Almost without thinking, I rushed over to her, oddly frightened. Since when did I care so much about strangers? It was unlike me; I wasn't cruel, I didn't laugh at people who fell, but I'd never felt terror for their well-being before.

I heard her whisper, "Damn it!" as she tried to pick herself up. I was so relieved I couldn't help laugh, which confused me even more. I put my hand out to her in an attempt to help her up. She looked up at me, and I was immediately struck dumb by her. She had big, deep chocolate eyes, and masses of matching brown hair. She was so pale, her skin was almost translucent. Even though she was drenched, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I told myself to stop staring; I probably looked like a complete fool. She was still on the floor, propped up on her hands, and she was staring straight back at me. Quickly, I forced a smile and said, "Are you alright?"

Her face went blank for a second, worrying me again, but then she smiled hesitantly. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me, this happens all the time." I was nearly subdued again by the sound of her beautiful voice, but then she took my hand. I pulled her up too fast, too distracted to focus and she careered into me, sending us both sprawling.

We ended up on the floor together, but with her on top of me. I was a little too aware of her weight on me, her beautiful face inches above mine. She was smiling, but that evaporated into worry as she looked at me cautiously, waiting for my reaction. I felt myself begin to smile too as I sat up, and she smiled again as she rolled off me. We both began to laugh, and I ignored the desire to have her close to me again.

She stood up first, offering her hand to me, and she said "Ok, why don't we try this again?"

I laughed, grasped her hand and stood up. I kept her hand in mine as I shook it. "Ok lets. Hi, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." Ah, so this was Alice's friend Bella. Suddenly I didn't mind Alice's matchmaking plans too much anymore…I quickly shut my brain up as she kept speaking.

"So, you're Alice's brother?" She looked inquisitively at me

"Yeah. She sent me to make sure you got in ok. She's at a class at the moment." I suddenly remembered that I had a lecture to go to, but, since I'd met Bella, I didn't really want to go. "Alice said you would be here at 1."

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, my flight got in earlier than I thought it would. Do you have somewhere you have to be? I don't want to keep you here just because of me, I don't need any help." She began to pick up her bags, and, much as she tried to hide it, I noticed that she was staggering under the weight. She saw me watching and blushed, a lovely rose colour spreading across her cheekbones. I decided it would be better if I stayed and helped her. I didn't take much persuading.

"No, it's fine, I don't have anything I need to do. Here, let me help you with those." I took her bags, accidently brushing her hands as I did so. Again, I tried hard to ignore the shock that went through me as our skin touched, and from the shock and red in her face, I knew she'd felt it too. I carried on as if nothing had happened. I started to trudge up the stairs, and she gave her head a little shake, as if to clear her mind, and followed after me.

* * *

**AHA...are you all intrguiged?? Well, if you are...yaaay**

**And a big thankyou to those lovely 5 people who gave me my first reviews! I love you all and you all get a cupcake! hope you guys enjoy this chapter and decide to stick with me **

**And yes, i know the pillow fight was very long and very random, i wasn't always planning for it to happen. I planned to have Emmett and Edward having a DMC....but Alice had her own ideas. As i typed, pillows started to be thrown and i couldn't stop them..but it turned out ok**

**Anyway i would like LOTS of reviews before i update, as usual, any tips or advice, or emmett jokes will be appreciated. MORE CUPCAKES ARE ON OFFER! **

**If i get reviews i'll try to update on wednesday...please review cos then i'll know whether to carry on! **

**oh and some backing music for this would be the Twilight soundtrack, which i got today. It's amazing! Listen to it!!!!**

**That's all folks! (for now)...**

**p.s my shoe fell off 4 times today. How strange is that? xxx  
**


	3. Meeting Mr Cullen

Bella's POV

"Here, let me help you with those," Edward offered. Without waiting for an answer he reached over and took my bags from my hands. As he grasped the handles, his skin brushed mine, and I immediately felt a shock spread up my arm and into my chest. The sensation was one I'd never felt before, and I froze as the tingling sped through me. That strange feeling wound its way around my heart, until it beat so hard in my chest I found it hard to breathe.

My eyes locked with his before I could stop them, and I saw, for the briefest of seconds, the feeling register with him too. The look in his eyes as he stared at me made my heart beat faster. I felt my face turn bright red; I only just noticed him snatch his hand away, and the electricity was gone as soon as it had come. He quickly re-arranged his features into a calm mask, but I knew that he had been shocked too.

Turning away from me, he began to climb the stairs. I stood still for a second, trying to remember how to walk, how to climb. It seemed that as soon as he had touched me, my thoughts had turned into a pile of jumbled mush. His perfect face had invaded my mind, and all I could think about was how it would feel to run my fingers through his beautiful bronze hair. As he looked back at me I shook my head, throwing the jumble around, but at least then I could remember how to move.

I smiled weakly and began to follow after him. We walked in silence until we reached my floor, neither of us attempting to make conversation. I was too wrapped up in trying to work out what had happened to me, and where the electricity had come from.

I followed him through a door, not paying attention to where I was until his velvet voice cut through my thoughts.

"So, do you have a key?"

Without meeting his eyes, afraid I wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences; I thought about it, had Alice given me a key? Not that I could remember. "N-No, I don't think so; I assumed she'd be here when I arrived."

"Oh well, don't worry, you can just stay in my apartment until she gets back."

He smiled, a wonderfully crooked smile that lit up his perfect face and eyes, and walked down the corridor, me following, past about 5 doors until we reached apartment 613. 614 was right opposite it.

"Hey!" I said, "Your apartment is 613? Mine's 614!"

He laughed again, "Yes, I know, Alice has been there alone for about 3 days now. It's been the worst; she has no one to talk to so she comes into my apartment ALL the time. I knew it was a bad idea letting her live across the hall from me. I moved away to try and get AWAY from Alice's hyperness, but she decided to follow me here."

I giggled. Alice could be a terror when she wanted to be, she was always happy and bouncy, to the point where you just wanted to shoot her with a tranquiliser dart to make her shut up. But her constant happiness did keep me in a good mood most of the time, and she stopped me from brooding.

Edward opened his door and led the way into his living room, dumping my bags on the floor in the process. I looked around in wonder as I walked in. His apartment was amazing; he had a big black sofa dominating the corner of the room, opposite a plasma screen TV which was stuck to the wall. I remembered that this was to be expected, as I already knew that Alice and her family were quite wealthy. I shuddered to think what my apartment looked like.

His kitchen was all black counter-tops and expensive-looking fridge, to which was stuck a load of pictures and what seemed to be a grocery list and to do list. I moved closer and had a look. On the to-do list it said: Edward. Get a haircut. Love Emmett. I giggled at that, and I heard Edward start to come into the room. The photos were of Edward and Alice, Alice mostly sticking her tongue out at the camera or putting strange signs above Edward's head (I'm with stupid and more) One or two were Edward with a very large, curly haired man, who really reminded me of a teddy bear.

Edward came up behind me and touched my shoulder. The shock rippled through me for a second time, and I struggled not to let it show on my face. I turned to see him smiling down at me, and my heart involuntarily sped up again.

"That's Emmett, my roommate," he said, "He's grown very close to Alice, so you'll see a lot of him. Don't worry, he may be a giant, but he's a real softie really. You'll like him." He spotted the to-do list and groaned. He took out a pen and wrote: Emmet. Get a life. And give me back my umbrella. He cackled and put the lid back on the pen.

I grinned. "I'm sure I will. Now, are you going to give me the grand tour, since I'm sure to be here for a long time, knowing Alice."

His eyes twinkled, "Her classes finish at about 6, so I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me for the next 9 hours." 9 hours alone with Edward? That didn't seem so bad….I quickly stopped that thought. I had no chance with him, and he was Alice's brother anyway.

"Alright, the grand tour it is then!" He smirked and grabbed my hand, towing me out of the kitchen and to one of the two doors. He stopped still holding my hand, and I was acutely aware of the feeling of his hand twined with mine. He seemed to realise then, and dropped my hand as if it had bitten him. He quickly opened the door and said, "This is Emmett's room." I peeked inside, and it was full of football posters, medals and sports pictures.

"So Emmett's a sports person then?" I laughed.

He smiled. "He's on the football team, and he's one of our best."

I didn't care much for football, so I didn't press the subject as I would end up making a fool of myself due to my lack of football knowledge. I walked to the other door and, after he nodded, slowly opened it and stuck my head around the door. This room, Edward's I supposed, was very different. It was quite neat, and the desk was covered in sheet music.

Edward chuckled from behind me. "Excuse the mess, Alice attacked me this morning, and I felt the need to defend myself. Emmett got involved too. Which reminds me…" He cackled again and went into Emmett's room.

I stood outside Edward's door for a while, fighting the urge to go in and look at everything. I took a cautious step inside, and suddenly Edward appeared behind me, put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me further in. As I turned around to glare at him I caught my foot on a duvet lying on the floor and tripped.

"Woah!" I squealed as I went down, landing on my side. I turned over and looked up at Edward, who had a hand over his mouth, his dazzling green eyes wide. I looked around, feeling dazed, then said: "Why am I covered in feathers?"

Edward's POV

Bella looked up at me, confused, covered head to foot in snowy white down. I remembered I had forgotten to vacuum the remains of the pillow off the floor. She looked at herself, then back at me, and her expression was so perplexed that I burst out laughing, leaning on the door and shutting it as I clutched at my sides. She narrowed her eyes at me and, pushing herself into a sitting position, began to try and pick the feathers off her jeans. I controlled myself and knelt down in front of her.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. She tried to stop herself from smiling and moved her hands to her hair, still trying to get the feathers out. "Let me do it" I said, and I moved her cool hands away from her head and replaced them with mine. I started to pull out the down, leaning over her, and I heard her try to suppress a gasp as I closed the distance between us. I knew I was crossing a line between friendly and over-friendly, but at that moment I didn't care. I focused on just getting the feathers out of her hair, rather than the feel of it slipping through my fingers.

She seemed to shiver as my hands ran over her hair. I looked down at her and she looked away, embarrassed. I concentrated harder, trying to control my fingers, to stop them from moving further into her hair or down to frame her face. She glanced back at me and caught my eyes with hers, and I struggled not to move closer, but I couldn't move my eyes away from her gaze. My heartbeat sped up, and I could hear her start breathing faster.

I don't know how long we sat there together, our eyes locked, and I dimly registered that my hands had stilled and were now resting on her mahogany hair. She hadn't moved, and was just gazing at me with her chocolate eyes. I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't do anything other than stare at her. And yet, I didn't want to move an inch from where I was. I waited for her to stand up and leave, but she seemed as comfortable as I was with our close proximity. Her expression was peaceful, but she looked slightly surprised, and her cheeks had flushed and turned a delicate shade of rose.

Slowly she moved her head forward until her forehead was resting on mine, and I sunk lower down on my heels so our eyes were level, our noses almost touching. My hands twisted themselves into her hair, and she closed her eyes. As if of their own accord, mine closed too. We sat motionless for another immeasurable amount of time, our heads pressed together and our hearts racing (well, at least mine was).

Suddenly I heard the door open and Alice's voice shout, "Edward! Where are you? You don't need to wait for Bella, my class was cancelled!" Emmett's voice rang out after hers: "Edward? Dude, where are you?" They closed the door, and a small part of me realised what an awkward position Bella and I would be in if Alice or Emmett opened the door and found us sitting there. But the bigger part of me just said _ignore it_, so I stayed were I was. Bella didn't move an inch.

"Edward? Are these Bella's bags? Is she here? Edward? EDWARD?!" Alice's footsteps grew louder as she walked toward my door, and I could hear Emmett's following. My eyes snapped open and I saw Bella open hers too, her expression worried. I had to pull away before they saw us like that, but I couldn't resist dragging it out for a few more seconds, afraid I wouldn't be able to be this close to her again.

Those final seconds were a mistake. Alice threw open the door and saw me and Bella on the floor together, the split second before we both pulled away and I jumped over to the other side of the room. Alice stood stock still in the doorway, with Emmett behind her. Alice just looked too shocked for words, whilst Emmett had recovered and was snickering.

"B-Bella? Edward? What…whats happening?" Alice stuttered. Bella was still on the floor, and her face was blank. She seemed to be in shock, or something like it. Emmett was staring at me, with his 'oh were you up to something' face on. Thinking quickly I walked swiftly over to Alice, who was standing in the doorway gawping.

"Alice, it's nothing, Bella just fell over and got covered in the feathers from the pillow YOU burst. I was trying to get them out of her hair."

"Dude…." Emmett was about to say more, but I shut him up with a glance that said: _don't say anything, or you will die a slow and painful death. _I looked at Alice, who had lost her shocked expression and her face now resembled Emmett's. I groaned inwardly. Here it comes. I braced myself but suddenly Bella shot past me, distracting Alice with a huge hug, and slyly pushing her out into the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief, and followed them out, Emmett's eyes on me all the time.

Bella's POV

I don't know how it happened, but somehow I had ended up on the floor, with Edward's forehead on mine, his hands in my hair and our eyes closed. My heart was going wild, thundering away like a steam train. I couldn't remember if I had ever felt like this before, my nerves were going crazy, sending shivers up and down my spine. I didn't know what it was but I knew that I didn't want it to end. So I stayed, happy to have Edward to close to me, and he didn't seem to mind it either.

He had twisted my fingers into my hair, and I was pretty unaware of anything other than my breathing and heartbeat, so I didn't hear Alice burst in through the door. When she gasped Edward pulled away from me, and I stayed on the floor, shocked and confused. My mind was blank, and it took me time to register that Alice was stuttering in the doorway. I tried to focus on her, and she was staring at me, a confused expression on her face. A man who I guessed was Emmett was behind her, looking at Edward, and he looked as if had stumbled in on a particularly funny situation.

I wondered what was happening, then suddenly it clicked. What we must've looked like. I gasped inside my head, and then stood up, intending to try and leave as quickly as possible. Edward was trying to explain to Alice what we had been doing, and her expression changed. Uh oh. I recognised that face. I knew what she was thinking. Trying to distract her, I flung myself towards her, enveloping her tiny body in a hug.

"Alice, it's so good to see you! I've missed you!"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I've missed you too Bella…I see you've met Edward." I held back a groan and forced myself to look back at him. He was looking apprehensively at me, and I blushed as the feelings came rushing back. I turned away quickly and met Alice's gaze.

"Yeah, you didn't happen to give me a key Alice, so I stayed here with Edward until you came back." She opened her mouth, so I carried on quickly, slipping into my girlfriend role, "So, what does the apartment look like? I've been dying to see it!"

It worked, she was distracted. "Oh yeah Bella, it's great, I've already starting decorating it. You're gonna love your room! I wasn't sure what colour you'd want so I just bought some different colours and I'll let you decide." I sighed in relief as she led me out, shouting over her shoulder, "Emmett! Pick up Bella's bags would you?" He groaned and moved forward, slinging them over his shoulder and following us out. I risked one last glance at Edward, and he gave me a little smile as I walked into the corridor. I turned back to Alice's chattering and sighed.

We got into our apartment, but I was too busy thinking to register what it looked like. Emmett put my bags on the floor and left. When he closed the door Alice turned to me and said:

"Well then Bella. What was THAT?"


	4. Latte's and Michele

**Flameo my good hotmen!**

**Here is the next instalment of my story. Sorry this chapter is a bit heavy, but i needed to keep the story moving. Promise some light-hearted stuff is coming up soon. little preview...FUN IN A BLACKOUT!**

**Read on, my brave hearted warriors!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

'Well then Bella, what was THAT?'

Alice grinned at me and I scowled back at her. 'Alice, that was NOTHING. He was just trying to get all those feathers out of my hair…'

She cut me off, 'Yeah right Bella, I know what I saw, and it definitely wasn't nothing.'

I groaned and flopped down on the sofa, burying my head in the seat as she continued twittering. 'Bella, you and Edward should so totally get together! You would be perfect for each other! And after seeing that…'

My mind switched back to what had happened in Edward's bedroom. What had that been? When he had touched me it'd felt like my brain had just switched off, my nerves and heart had gone crazy, and my body had just acted of its own accord. I'd hardly been aware of what I was doing, focused entirely on the feel of his hands on my hair and his perfect face, less than an inch from my own. I was usually loathe to let anyone I'd just met get so close to me, but with Edward it had just felt…right. We'd only known each other for 30 minutes, and already it felt as if I'd known him for much longer.

My brain wandered off toward more pleasant things, as I sat up and stared at the wall. Edward's eyes, deep emerald green and sparkling, his smile; perfectly crooked, the emotions evident in his eyes as he stared at me...I was snapped out of my daze by Alice's gasp.

'Bella? Bella! You look totally out of it, what ARE you thinking about?' My cheeks flushed before I could summon up the will to stop them, and she gasped again. 'Oh my god, you weren't thinking about my brother were you?' Damn. She knew me too well. Maybe it was time to find a new best friend.

'Haha!' She laughed triumphantly, 'You were, weren't you! You like Edward!'

'No…I don't!' I said, but my voice sounded as uncertain as I felt.

'Don't deny it! You like Edward! This is so awesome! My best friend and my brother… dating!' She danced around the room; grabbing my hands and making me dance too.

'Alice!' I choked out as she swung me round and round. 'Stop it! I've only just met him! How can you be thinking things like that already? And no…I don't -' She stopped abruptly and raised her eyebrows at me, daring me to contradict what we both knew I felt.

'Come on Bella. I've known you for 7 years. You can't expect me to believe you when you BLUSH whenever I say his name!'

I cursed, dropping our clasped hands as she giggled. There was no way I could hide this from Alice, she was too perceptive and too experienced in relationships. 'Ok, maybe I do like him a teeny-weeny itsy bit. But it's nothing for you to get excited about, I mean, it's not like anything's going to happen.' I tried to ignore the bitter disappointment in the pit of my stomach as I said that.

Alice looked incredulous. 'What do you mean? You have ME! Of course you and Edward are going to get together! Plus, I saw the way he looked at you. The whole time we were talking he didn't take his eyes off you once.' She steepled her fingers together and cackled, grinning evilly, 'Now all you need is a little push in the right direction…'

**Edward's POV**

'Eddie! You are officially a naughty boy! Getting it on with the new girl…niiiiice!' Emmett bounced up and down on the sofa, while I leant on the wall and rolled my eyes. Emmett jumped onto the floor and began to dance, singing: 'Go Edward, Go Edward, Go Edward, you're not gay, Go Edward…'

Wait…what? 'Emmett? Excuse me? "I'm not gay??"' I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

Emmett looked sheepish 'Well, since you've hardly looked at a girl in 3 years, I thought that maybe you were just hiding in the closet…waiting to come out. I hoped to god that it wasn't me you liked…' He backed away from me, hands up, still grinning. I glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. 'I don't think that now though, not after walking in on you like that. You were practically on top of Bella!' He sniggered as I grimaced.

I started to contradict him, just like I had with Alice, but he stopped me when his become abruptly sombre. 'Edward, dude, seriously. I'm not that stupid. I don't believe your 'it was all innocent' crap. I've never seen you look like that before, or so close to a girl before. You should've seen yourselves from where I was standing…you both looked so…so…intense.' He looked at me thoughtfully. 'You really like her, don't you?'

I thought about the way I had felt when I held her, the look in her eyes as our foreheads rested together. The way the emotion in them had made me feel like I was melting inside. 'Yes.' I whispered, 'you have NO idea.'

His face brightened. 'Hey, don't despair dear Eddie. I'm sure it'll all turn out great. You'll see.' He clapped me on the shoulder, as I sighed. 'Cheer up!' he smiled. 'Hey, do you want to know where I put your umbrella and coat?'

He led me over to the window, and pointed out into the rain. There, suspended from a tall tree, hung my coat, umbrella, and….I squinted to try and make out what the other objects were. I gasped as the rain lightened for a second. Oh. My. God. Emmett had hung all my underwear in the topmost branches of the tree, right out in the middle of the sidewalk.

I turned around, ready to kill him. Emmett was laughing hysterically, trying hard not to fall over.

'Haha! Wait till Bella see's that!'

I paled. 'Emmett. You. Are. So. DEAD!'

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I were sitting on the sofa, Alice trying to convince me to come shopping with her; apparently I needed a whole new set of 'New York' clothes.

'Please Bella! Please?!' Alice begged, 'You need this shopping trip! You can't wander round New York in what you have now!'

'Why not?'

'Because…you just CAN'T!' she exploded. I began to laugh, and she scowled at me. 'Don't even try it, Bella Swan, you're coming out shopping with me whether you like it or not! In fact, we should go right now!'

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me off the sofa, dragging me towards the door. I scrambled, desperately looking for something to hold on to. For such a tiny person, Alice was very strong. 'Nooooo! No, Alice stop! Help! Help!' I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. Alice laughed and kept pulling.

As we crossed the living room, me shrieking all the way, the door crashed open and Emmett ran through, laughing his head off. Edward ran after him, his expression livid. Uh-oh. Someone was going to die today.

Alice laughed as Edward tackled Emmett to the ground, then screamed 'REMATCH!' grabbed a cushion from our sofa and jumped into the fray. I leapt onto the couch to avoid being hit and just sat there and laughed as Edward and Emmett fought and Alice hit them both with her cushion.

Emmett managed to wriggle himself out from underneath Edward and he grabbed me, yanking me off the sofa and into his arms. I shrieked and thumped his chest with my fists. He ignored me, and yelled in his best evil voice: 'Alright! Both of you stop, or the girl gets it!' He chucked me up into the air to prove his point. I squealed as Emmett continued to throw me up and down.

Edward and Alice both stood up, Alice holding up her pillow. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Edward. 'Careful there Edward…wouldn't want anything to happen to dear Bella now would we?' I mouthed _Help! _at him, and he grinned. Alice shot forward, waving her pillow, and Emmett hooted and ran out of the door, still carrying me. He ran down the corridor, yelling 'Bwhahahahah! You'll never catch me! Bwahahahah!' Other curious students poked their heads around their doors to see what was going on, and, seeing Emmett running, chased by Alice and Edward, most of them came running out too, some wielding pillows.

Our little game had turned into a fully fledged pillow fight, and Emmett continued running up and down the corridor, still carrying me. Edward and Alice had been lost in the multitude of fighting students. I had given up shrieking and was just enjoying the ride when someone tripped Emmett up with a pillow to the face, and he fell, taking me with him. I scrambled up as soon as I hit the floor, racing away from him, grabbing a pillow as I went.

I attempted to fight my way back to my apartment, and I had got to about 625 when someone picked me up from behind and carried me back the other way. I twisted around in the stranger's arms to see a spiky blonde-haired boy grinning back at me. I scowled at him, trying to loosen his hands. He gripped my waist tighter and lifted me up higher so I couldn't reach the ground. 'Hey, I'm Mike!' he said, and I clenched my teeth, still trying to get away, as I replied

'Bella. Now let go of me!'

This didn't deter him, and he still didn't let go. I turned around again to look at him, trying to convey my words into my face. If he didn't let go of me, I would get Emmett to come and kill him. He couldn't be far away. I searched for his head in the crowd, and I saw him a few doors down, with Alice on his back, roaring and knocking people over. Mike spoke again. 'Hey Bella, now that we've met, and we're obviously so close,' I shuddered as he pulled me into him, 'do you wanna go out sometime?'

'No! Let me down!' I twisted harder, and suddenly I was pulled forcefully out of Mike's grip. I heard him sigh audibly. Then I realised a very familiar pair of hands were wrapped around my waist now, and I glanced up to see Edward glaring at Mike. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Mike. I began to speak, but Edward interrupted me.

'Sorry Newton, but would you please keep your hands off my girlfriend? I would appreciate it if you could control yourself.' He was perfectly polite but he managed to make the words seem menacing. My heart jumped around erratically at how mutely angry he sounded, and Mike seemed to hear it too. I looked at him and pushed myself closer into Edward, trying to make his words seem more believable. Edward seemed to accept this gladly, and wrapped his arms all the way around my waist. I tried to match his expression as we stared Mike down.

Mike quickly spat out a 'Sorry Cullen' and then dashed off down the hall, probably looking for another girl to assault. I watched him leave, then relaxed.

'Are you ok Bella?' Edward said softly from behind me. I noticed he still hadn't let go of my waist, but I didn't say anything; I liked them there.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Mike just surprised me is all. I would've been able to get away if I'd seen him coming.'

He chucked. 'Yeah, sure you would.' He suddenly ducked, pulling me down with him as a lamp flew over our heads, hitting the wall and smashing all over the place. Oh great. Everyone had run out of pillows to throw so now they were throwing lamps. No doubt Emmett started this. Sure enough, I glanced across the hall and saw Emmett in the middle of the throng, still clutching Alice, picking up random objects and throwing them at people. He spotted us and laughed loudly.

'Edward, Bella! Heads up!' He chucked a plastic cup at Edward's head, who avoided neatly by stepping to the side, again taking me with him. Alice cackled from his back.

I rolled my eyes at Edward. 'Should we attempt to get back to our apartments?'

Edward smiled. 'Doesn't look like there's much chance of that…why don't we just go down the fire escape and then find some café to sit in?'

'That sounds good, but we have one little problem. It's raining!'

This didn't deter him. 'I don't care. I don't mind getting wet, and you've already been soaked today anyway.'

He was right, I had to admit. I shrugged 'Meh. I don't really care about the rain either, and it can't get much worse here.' We ducked as another object flew over our heads.

He laughed and, keeping his arm around my waist, slowly waded through all the people to the back window, which he opened. He gestured for me to go first. I smiled and gingerly lowered myself onto the fire escape, Edward holding my hand to make sure I didn't slip. He climbed through the window after me, and led me down the stairs, gripping my hand tightly. I stumbled once or twice, but Edward caught me every time before I hit my head on something.

We reached the ground, already soaking wet, and I giggled as Edward and I walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. I looked at him and again wondered at how beautiful he was. The sun shone off his face as he looked ahead, highlighting his deep green eyes and his straight jaw line. For the first time I noticed how delicately muscled he was too. The urge to wrap my arms around him returned with a vengeance. I made sure I had complete control of my arms and contented myself by just looking at him.

He caught be staring and flashed me a wide smile. My mind went blank again as he caught me with his eyes. I quickly dragged my eyes out of his to look above his head, before I did something I'd regret. A piece of material fluttering in a tree above his head caught my eye.

I moved around him to get a proper look at what the fabric was. I squinted at it and realised it was someone's underwear. A lot of someone's underwear. There seemed to be an umbrella and raincoat in there too. I stared at the tree, wide eyed, and Edward turned around to see what I was looking at. I heard him groan, and I turned around to see him blushing furiously.

'Erm…Edward? Does that underwear, perchance, belong to you?' I tried to hold back my giggles as he grimaced.

'It was Emmett.' Was all he said, and I tried to be nice to him and not laugh, considering he saved me from Mike. I pressed my lips together and said 'Oh.', and then carried on walking.

'Wait,' he said, 'aren't you going to laugh?' He stood still, looking at me uneasily.

'No,' I replied, 'you saved me from Mike, so I don't think it'd be fair.'

He smiled at me gratefully. 'Thanks Bella, you're the best.' He slipped his arm around my waist and squeezed me gently. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling a little too much, before I realised it had stopped raining. I opened my eyes and smiled.

'So, café? Do you have one in mind?'

He chuckled. 'Yes, actually. Come on, it's not far.'

He started to walk, pulling me along beside him. After about 2 blocks he stopped outside a lovely little coffee shop called La Bella Vita. I smiled at the name. He nudged me.

'Did you know that in Italian, Bella means beautiful?' I blushed and he smiled serenely, leaned closer to me and whispered, 'A very appropriate sentiment, I think.' He gazed at me for a second longer, and I stopped breathing. He abruptly let go my waist and walked into the coffee shop. I think I nearly fainted, I was so dizzy. I decided there and then that I would be totally crazy not to fall in love with him.

I pushed open the door slowly, trying to regain my balance. Edward was standing by the counter, leaning back on it as he waited for me to appear. When I had finally managed to make it all the way across the room to him, he turned around to speak to the waitress. She was a pretty blonde, quite skinny and she was wearing a tag which said _Hello, My Name is Sophie_. She looked up at us and gaped, probably more at Edward than me. Edward didn't seem to notice, and looked at me. I decided quickly. 'I'll have a Vanilla Latte please.' She turned to me and gave me a small, weak smile, before looking back at Edward. He ordered the same as me, and she moved away with a stuttered: 'I'll get right on those for you'

I followed Edward to a pair of comfy chairs set right by the window. I sat down and looked out, watching the people walking by, most of them looking as if they had somewhere they needed to be. A few people were holding hands and just ambling along at a slow pace…they looked quite a lot like Edward and I had when we were walking here. As I mused a different waiter brought our drinks to the table. He was a short Italian man with a badly shaven moustache. He grinned goofily at me as he put our drinks down, not even looking at Edward. Edward glared at the back of his head, looking a little angry. This man, called Michele according to his nametag, continued to smile scarily at me and said 'For you, Bellisima.' I blushed and looked away, hoping he'd leave. He stayed for a few more seconds, then left, winding his way through the tables. I could swear he wiggled his bum a bit while he walked, then turned back and winked at me. I looked away, disgusted.

Edward looked at me, and he now looked VERY angry. I was confused. 'What is it?'

He picked up my cup, turned it around, then showed it to me. On it was written a phone number, then the words _Sei Bellisima vorrei. Telefono di me. _I looked over at Michele again. He was still watching me and he put his fingers into a telephone sign, then put it up to his ear and pointed at me.

'Ugh. How annoying. I can't stand creepy Italian guys.'

Edward looked a little pacified. I picked up my cup, covering the words with my fingers, and sipped at it. He watched me drink for a moment, then sat forward in his chair and asked, 'So, what are you studying?'

'English. Basically the only subject I'm good at. You?'

'Music.'

'Oh' I swirled my cup around. 'You play…?'

'Piano. Since I was 5 actually.'

'Wow, so you must be very good at it then.'

'He chuckled. 'Yeah, you could say I was'

'I hope I can hear you play sometime.'

'Yeah, I hope you will too.' He smiled at me then carried on.

We talked for the best part of 2 hours, and I found out a lot about him. He'd had a pet gerbil when he was 5, but had accidentally sucked it up with the vacuum. He'd had braces for 2 years, and had his first girlfriend when he was 16. He didn't like to talk about her, so I moved on quickly. He spoke Italian fluently, but had never been there. He didn't like olives, or badly mashed potatoes. He could also do a mean English accent; I nearly choked on my latte when he imitated a tea-drinking Englishman.

He found out more about my clumsiness, mainly that it was natural, and about the whole range of injuries I had sustained by tripping up. He laughed at my childhood antics, and he grimaced as I told him of Katie and my stepsisters, Lauren and Jessica.

When I told him about Charlie he held my hand and squeezed it sympathetically, whilst I tried hard not to let myself cry. I was going to have to get used to talking about him, and it was easier to tell Edward the story than it had been to tell other people. Partly because I could feel him gripping my hand the whole time, which made me feel a whole lot better.

When we left I ignored Michele's attempts to talk to me, and smiled at Sophie as she gave me the thumbs up, and then left to hit Michele on the arm. Edward put his arm around me again as we walked back, and I cautiously leaned into his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't immediately move away. He didn't, but rather he pulled me closer, holding me tight against his side. I sighed happily and we walked the rest of the way in silence. As we approached our building I saw 2 little faces peeking out of the fire escape window, who I recognised as Emmett and Alice. The fighting seemed to have stopped, and they were both grinning at each other and giggling as they pulled their heads back in.

Edward noticed them too.

'Ah, there they are, the little monsters. I bet you $5 that they'll ambush us as soon as we walk in the door.'

'You're on!' It made me happy he could talk about our awkward situation so easily. We looked like such a couple, yet he didn't seem to care.

We walked in and looked around cautiously. When no Emmett or Alice appeared, we smiled at each other and began to climb the stairs. When we reached our floor, I thought of something that had been niggling at the back of my mind all the time I'd been with him.

'Edward? What happened with your girlfriend?'

He grimaced, so I said quickly, 'You don't have to answer, I was just curious. If it makes you unhappy I don't want to know.' This was a lie, but I didn't want him upset.

He sighed, 'No, it's fine, you told me about Charlie, so I guess I should tell you about Tanya. Long story short, I loved her, I thought she loved me, but she broke my heart. I wrapped myself up in schoolwork for 3 years and hardly talked to anyone, apart from my closest friends and family. That's why you never met me in all the time you've known Alice; I hardly ever left my room. Moving to New York was a new start for me, helped me get over her. But I swore to myself then I would never have another relationship with anyone. I don't want it to happen again.'

I was speechless. 'I'm sorry Edward. That must have been really bad.'

He smiled grimly. 'It was. But now I've met you. My world is brighter than it ever was before.' This seemed to slip out before he could stop it, and he stopped abruptly. He looked at me, and I let out a nervous laugh. He chuckled quietly with me, then brushed my hair away from my face with the back of his hand.

'Well, today was fun Bella. I say was because I'm guessing Alice and Emmett will charge around that corner any second now…' We both turned and looked, and sure enough, Alice danced into view, laughing and she ran up to me.

'Hey Bella! Where did you go? We lost you in the fight. All cos of stupid Emmett here' Emmett had appeared by now, and she thwacked him on the arm.

'Owww. Aliiiice!'

'Anyway, where did you guys run off to?'

Edward answered. 'Just to a coffee shop a few blocks down. Bella was attacked by Mike, so we decided to leave.'

'Oh dear, Bella are you ok? Mike's very annoying isn't he? Stupid spiky haired doofus.' She laughed, her voice tinkling. 'Anyway, I'm bored. Friend's Scene It anyone?'

'Yeaah!' cried Emmett, and Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me into our apartment. I grabbed Edward's, pulling him along with me until Emmett picked him up and carried him fireman-style after us.

* * *

**Whew. that was a lot of Bella i know. tomorrow or the day after, my friend is giving me a rest and writing a special guest author chapter! yayyy! Be excited everyone!**

**And the usual, read and review, tell me what you think! i'll probably update sometime on saturday, i need a break from writing. my homework pile is mounting up, and it's only a matter of time before it falls on me.**

**love you all xxxx**

**p.s little update. I keep realising little mistakes and checking back to change them. Alice has known bella for 7 years, not 3. I forgot about middle school. **

**oh and the italian is courtesy of my lovely guest writer, who also speaks italian. figures don't it? x  
**


	5. Emmett and his babies

**Bonjour All**

**Here is the guest chapter i promised you, written by one of my biggest fans (or best friends, whichever way you want to see it) Me myself shall be updating either tonight or tomorrow, that homework pile has been massively reduced thanks to a few school plays, music competitions and complaining friends who were too 'tired' to do their homework. Anyway, i personally love this chapter, and i hope you will too. It's a lovely light piece sure to create joy in the soul! Aw...bless your cotton socks.  
**

**Anyway. Her writing style is a little different from mine, so it's a different approach which i think my story needed. **

**DISCLAIMER : ...you all know what i'm going to say, but i'll say it anyway. Oh! I know! I'll get Bella to say it!**

**Bella: Me and the rest of the twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer...cos she made us up. Yay.  
**

**Me: XD!**

**Ok, enough DMC talking now, on with the show**

**Read on my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed, staring at the multitude of cardboard boxes littering my floor. I was never one for un-packing, usually things just stayed in their boxes until I needed them. There was one particular box with all of the memories of Charlie I had left. I looked for it under my bed. In this box there was about four photos and a teddy bear, which he had given me for my sixth birthday. I sighed. Sometimes I did miss Charlie.

Usually photos were my absolute nightmare, especially when they were being taken. However, looking at these pictures of me and Charlie made me happy that these photos were taken in the end as I missed him so much.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!"

Was the shriek I heard as Alice scuttled into the room at full speed. I turned around to find myself gazing at a truly dishevelled looking Alice. I mean, I knew the weather wasn't at its best and it was always raining, but even so, Alice always looked perfect even if it was pouring.

She was gasping. "Oh my god! Bella…I have just seen the most amazing item in my whole life!"

_Oh no!_ I thought to myself; this usually meant some sort of clothing item, which she would soon try to dress me up in like her personal doll, but this time she looked too much in shock for it to be a fashion statement.

"Bella, this boy was so mysterious."

I giggled. "Boy, Alice, as you said yourself, you are always Cupid; never the person getting struck by the arrow."

"But Bella this is more than a boy, this is a man."

Ok, Alice was always a bit of a drama queen, but a man?

Alice flung herself onto the bed in the corner of the room staring up at the ceiling. I was slightly confused as I had known Alice since middle school and I had never seen her act like this. Being myself I just sat there contemplating what to say, but usually Alice would fill this awkward silence, except this time she didn't. Then with a sudden outburst:

"I don't know his name yet, but Bella I HAVE to find out! I have never seen anyone like him. He had this auburn coloured hair, a bit like Edward's……."

At this point my mind trailed off. Edward. I did love his hair so much and then there were his eyes; they were as mysterious as the ocean, it really made me want to drown in them. But I wasn't allowed to think like that. Edward didn't want a relationship, he'd told me himself. I was just going to have to get over him, impossible though that seemed.

"Bella! BELLA! As I was saying, he has this…this…thing about him that just makes me want to get to know him. I don't know what it is Bella, but I'm definitely going for this guy."

**Edward's POV**

"Hey, nice to meet you"

I glanced over at this dweeb who I had just let into my apartment. Once again he repeated,

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Jasper." He said it slower this time. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Oh hey sorry, I'm Edward. You're Emmet's mate right?"

"Yeah that's me. Wow, this place is amazing, you guys must be loaded."

My mind started to drift as this curious stranger pranced around my apartment. I wondered what Bella was doing right now. Alice was probably dying her hair or showing her how to apply some sort of makeup a different way. Not that Bella needed makeup, she was so beautiful just the way she was. I was brought out of my daydreams when all of a sudden a huge bear like human started running towards poor Jasper, knocking him right off his feet and hurling him onto the sofa.

"JASSSPERRRRR!"

"Hey Emmet, wow, muscles are still looking good, you've been working out haven't you?"

"Of course; I mean, how could the ladies resist these babies?"

"Yeah, that's right...so why did Sabrina Malinsci reject you last week?!"

Ha that got him; I could see the anger coming now.

"She thought I was… I was…."

"Yeah she thought you were you and therefore you got rejected! Those "babies" obviously aren't doing enough for you"

"EDWARD YOU ARE SOO DEAD!"

At this point Emmett came tumbling towards me at full speed. Alice burst into the room and stopped mid-sentence and stared to where Jasper was sitting on the sofa. Bella followed slowly behind. She looked amazing as ever; her hair tied tightly in a ponytail and in a pair of sweatpants. How could someone so plain look so good?

"Alice, Alice?"

Bella started to shove Alice to try and get her attention. I glanced at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was shut, for once. What had happened to my sister? I didn't understand, I had never in my whole life seen her so silent. Jasper got up and walked towards her.

"Hey, I'm Jasper, nice to meet you"

At this point Alice clasped onto his outstretched hand, and began to talk very fast.

"HI I'm Alice. I saw you walking around campus earlier, you looked a little lost. I mean, I would have offered you a hand and stuff, but I was running late and I needed to get home to tell Bella something. Oh yeah…this is Bella, she's my best friend and she's just moved up from Forks. Hey, do you want me to show you where your room is? You've got a pretty cool room actually got the whole view of campus from your balcony…."

At this point Alice followed Jasper into the other room, her still gabbling on about campus and campus life and her friends. I turned around and Bella was staring at me. She blushed and quickly turned away.

**Bella's POV**

If only I could be like Alice. She was so outgoing and could always have something to say. Emmett let out a roar of laughter.

"Wow, everyone is finding love except me! I think you might be cupid Bella! C'mon cupid Bella; work your magic on me! Find me a girl that will suit my every need." He grinned as his own joke, and then left the room laughing at the thought of him being able to have a proper relationship.

Alone with Edward again, I gave him a small smile. I wandered towards the sofa and managed to trip on the way there. Falling to my knees, Edward chuckled. Anger flared through me. Why would he laugh?

"Here, let me help you."

He stretched out his hand to help me up. I ignored this gesture and got up by myself. He sat down beside me on the sofa and started to touch my ear.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to laugh." He trailed his fingers down my jaw. "All your features are so delicate"

The rush of anger soon flowed right out of me and I could feel myself going red. He brushed the loose piece of hair out of my face. He placed his hand on my cheek and a rush of warmth ran to my face. Then all of a sudden there was that electric feeling again. I gasped then inwardly slapped myself. I couldn't let him see how much he affected me, I didn't want him to know how much I actually liked him. I glanced at him and he looked strained. He quickly moved his hand away from my face. I stared at him and he looked apologetically back at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but then abruptly got up from the sofa and left the room. Just like that I was left by myself. I sat back, gasping. It had happened again. Just as I had convinced myself to try and get over my infatuation with him, he reeled me back in. I wish he wouldn't do that. Oh well, it seemed like it was going to be a life of spinsterdom for me. Damn him.

* * *

**So, do you like? R&R please, and i'll pass them onto my friend. She loves reviews too, so keep them coming! And i got up to 31 reviews for my last chapter, so thankyou to all those lovely people who reviewed so nicely!**

**And an even bigger thankyou to those people have reviewed more than once, and carried on reading and telling me what they think. I really appreciate the reviews, and it's nice to know i'm keeping people interested!**

**Anyway, keep the reviews coming! i'm hoping to get up to 40, maybe more before i post my next chapter, though thats probably quite a high goal to set...oh well**

**Until next time..love you all! xxx  
**


	6. Decorating Misadventures

**Flameo my good hotmen!**

**Here is the next installment of A Cinderbella story. Hope you all like it. **

**Setting the scene: It's party time at Bella and Alice's. Stars, lights, curlers, glitter and high shoes are all involved. BEWARE! There is a lot of make-overing going on in this chapter, i couldn't resist writing a very detailed description of them getting ready. Twas very fun, midn you.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Twilight...strangely enough. I do, however, own the barman, the hanging stars and the fairy lights. I found them all in my attic. It's very dusty up there.

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

'Bella!' Alice screamed from the other room, 'come and help me hang up the decorations! Everything needs to be perfect for tonight!'

I stopped staring at the horror on my bed and trudged out of my room, Jasper giving me a shy smile as I came into view. Alice was perched high up on a ladder, holding the end of a string of shiny gold stars and some sellotape. She grinned down at me and gestured for me to climb up the ladder and stand beside her.

I shuffled nervously, glancing upwards. Heights didn't agree with me.

'Um, are you sure I should be coming up there Alice? It's ME, the incurable klutz, remember?'

She gave me a look. 'Don't be a wimp Bella. Come up here now or I'll get Jasper and he'll push you up this ladder.' She pointed imperiously at Jasper, who looked up from his book and smiled lovingly back at her. Ever since they had met, Alice and Jasper had been inseparable. Alice had wasted no time in making sure she was the only girl in his life; she'd got him out onto that balcony and within a matter of minutes she had acquired a dinner and movie date with him. Emmett was disgruntled that he couldn't play any embarrassing 'you like each other' tricks on them, but, as he said to me, _there are plenty of other young non-couples here I can make fun of…_insert eyebrow wiggle here.

I had to admit, I was very jealous. I wished I had the courage to just go for Edward, but the fear of rejection was too strong, so I just stayed quiet, and tried to ignore it when I caught him looking at me when he thought I didn't notice. We had become the very best of friends in the few weeks we had known each other, and there had been plenty more awkward moments, mostly due to Emmett and Alice, and their insane matchmaking schemes. I think I'd already been locked in some kind of small space with him at least 5 times in the past week, and each time, much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, I was disappointed that nothing happened.

I climbed carefully up the ladder, checking thoroughly for stray pieces of string or stars that could trip me up. I reached the top and took the string of stars from Alice, tucking them into the corner of the ceiling and sticking them down with a piece of sellotape. As we continued decorating, Alice whispered to me, 'So Bells, have you tried on your dress yet?'

I shuddered. 'No Alice, I haven't. I'm afraid I'm a bit too frightened of it. It's so very very short…'

She sighed, exasperated, 'Bella, if you don't wear it, you and Edward will NEVER get together!' I began to protest that Edward didn't want to date anyone but she carried on. 'And no, Bella, don't give me that 'Edward doesn't like me' speech again, I've heard it and I don't believe it. I've known my brother for 19 years and I know what he's like, and he is so, totally, completely in love with you. If you wear what I tell you to wear, I promise you, he won't take his eyes off you for one minute throughout the whole party.' She smiled at me. 'Bella, please, just trust me on this, ok?' She climbed back down the ladder, and I followed her. We stood back and admired our handiwork. The apartment looked like…well Christmas Alice gone crazy, to be truthful. There were star chains hanging everywhere, all over the walls and ceiling, the string in between them so thin that the stars looked like they were hanging in mid-air. Alice had strung up millions of fairy lights all around the stars, making Jasper check each bulb so that they all worked. I had laughed at his disgruntled expression, but then Alice had grabbed him and kissed him long and hard, and he hadn't complained at all afterward.

We put a few final touches to our apartment, pushing the sofa back against the wall and pulling out a lot of spare cushions to make a big seating area, and a dance floor in the middle of the room. Alice had dug out some coloured bulbs for the fairy lights there, and we'd put some more pillows in the corners of the room. There were no entry signs on both our bedroom doors, and the guests had been forewarned that if they tried anything, they would have to face an angry Alice. Emmett and Jasper and Edward were mentioned too; but no one could strike fear into anyone like Alice could.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. 'Just one more finishing touch…' She ran into the kitchen and came out with a paper bag. She walked to one of the darkest corners of the living room, one that was only lit up by a few lights, but a lot of cushions, and took out a sprig of mistletoe. She taped it carefully to the ceiling and then stood underneath it, grinning. 'There! Now it's perfect! And only you and I know this mistletoe is here, so it'll be a nice surprise for everyone else!' She clapped her hands again, and then looked pointedly at Jasper. 'As for you, go back to your own apartment! You're not allowed back in here again until the party starts, I have a lot of work to do on Bella.' I groaned again. Jasper smiled apologetically at me as he stood up, and left, kissing Alice on the head as he walked past. Alice blew a kiss at him before he closed the door, then turned to look at me. 'C'mon Bella, it's time to get dressed!'

She dragged me into my room, and then held up my dress. It was black, with thin straps and a deep, loose-ish neckline. It hugged close to my waist, then flared out slightly into a layered skirt, which ended halfway up my thigh. The floaty top layer of the skirt was covered in a delicate rose pattern stitched in black thread, and so was the bodice. It was very pretty, but I was sure I couldn't wear it. Alice sent me into the bathroom to wash my hair whilst she laid out make up and various electronic hair-curling/straightening devices.

I stood in the shower, trying to calm myself, not thinking about the party at all. Parties had always stressed me out, but even more so now that I had Edward to worry about. The thought of me prancing out in that little number nearly made me hyperventilate, so I shut my brain up and focused on the hot water pounding down on my face. After a while Alice started banging on the door, yelling at me to get out. I took a deep breath, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out. She gave me a cheesy grin and marched me back into my room, where she proceeded to sit my on the bed and brush my hair, combing a conditioner-type thing through it, before drying it with the hairdryer.

Because I had so much hair, this took well over an hour. Alice was prepared for this, which is why she started getting me ready so early. When my hair was damp, she turned off the hairdryer and took out the curlers. She plugged them in and told me to go put some underwear on whilst she waited for them to heat up. 'Matching!' she called as I wandered over to my dresser. I rolled my eyes, then pulled out my only matching set, which was black, lacy, and lucky for me, push up. She nodded, satisfied, as I held them up. I went back into the bathroom, put them on, deliberately avoided looking in the mirror, wrapping my towel around me again as I left. She sat me down again, and held up the curlers. Carefully, she wrapped one small piece of my hair around the curlers and then sat, waiting, humming to herself. After 5 minutes, she let my hair out and, to my surprise, a long curl sprang out. She left it, picked up another slice of hair, and carried on. After another hour my hair was in curls all the way down my back, and Alice carefully separated them with her fingers and then brushed through them, making them less curly and more wavy.

She sprayed my head with hairspray, claiming she was 'making it stay' and then turned me around to have a look. She nodded as I choked on the spray, and then she took out a pot of glitter and sprinkled some on my hair. I widened my eyes at her, thinking _glitter?_ but she simply shook her head at me and said 'It's for the full effect Bella. Also, what's a party without glitter?' She giggled and then took out the makeup. She carefully put a thin layer of very very light powder on my face. According to her commentary (which I wasn't really listening to) I didn't need much; it was just to stop the lights from making my face shine. What I did need, apparently, was eyeliner, and she took out a pencil and drew around my eyes several times, paying particular attention to underneath my eye, again saying something about 'smoky'.

After finishing the eyeliner and mascara, she put some more glitter around my eyes, and shiny lip-gloss on my lips, which she said was watermelon. 'In case Edward likes the taste' she giggled, and I thwacked her on the arm, turning red.

She then gave me a pair of black tights, and told me to put them on while she grabbed my dress. I pulled them on under the towel, and then grudgingly lifted up my arms as she slipped the dress over my head, careful not to muss my hair. She pulled the zip up on the side, then stepped back to have a look at me. She smiled, 'Absolutely perfect. Bella, you officially look gorgeous.' She moved forward again to sweep some of my hair over my shoulders, and the rest tumbled down my back in haphazard waves all the way down past my waist, ending just above my hips. She handed me a long necklace, which had a golden pendant and a bundle of flowers and silvers balls on it, and a charm bracelet with a little heart on it.

Alice took out the eyeliner pencil again, drew on a little bit more, then skipped out to her room to get my shoes. I looked at my wrist, wondering why I had never seen the little charm bracelet before. The necklace was Alice's, and she'd shown me the rest of my outfit, but this bracelet was new. I twisted it around in my fingers, and the back of the heart caught my eye. Inscribed on the back of the heart was my name, in beautiful calligraphic writing. _Bella_. I gawped at it, and wondered where it came from.

At this point Alice came dancing in, holding my ridiculously high heels, and caught me staring at the bracelet. She smiled ecstatically, her face lighting up.

'Before you ask, no, I didn't get that for you. I found it outside the door this morning, in a little box, with your name on the tag. Isn't that sweet? I'm not sure who left it for you, and before you ask again, it wasn't Mike.' I sighed in relief. She'd read my mind.

'But Alice, who IS it from?'

She twirled around. 'I think I know, but I don't want to tell you, you just need to figure it out for yourself!' She giggled and twirled again.

I knew from experience that I would never be able to wrestle the name out of her. 'Alice, why do you have to turn everything into a journey of self-discovery?'

'Because, it's fun! Now, put on your shoes while I get myself ready. And practise walking around, I don't want you falling over in front of him.'

'Who Alice? Is the person who gave me the bracelet coming tonight?'

She shrugged her shoulders, a sly expression on her face. 'Maybe…maybe not! How should I know? But practise your walking, all the same.' With that, she turned and waltzed back into her own room. I grimaced and sat down, grabbing my shoes and stuffing them on my feet. I looked at them again. They were definitely and absolutely too tall for me; I wouldn't be able to stand upright without tottering. I stood up experimentally, and took a few slow steps forward. Surprisingly, they were relatively easy to walk about in, the heels kept me completely balanced. Alice had been very clever and got me shoes with quite thick heels. I told myself to remember to thank her for that.

I took a deep breath and walked bravely into the bathroom, closing my eyes as I got to the mirror. I counted one…two…three, then forced my eyes open. What I saw made me gasp. The girl in the mirror was very tall, and the dress accented her skinny waist and legs. Her eyes were dark, and rimmed with smoky (I saw what Alice was talking about now) black eyeliner, making them look much bigger. Her hair was very long and infinitely wavy; it stretched across her shoulders, front and back, and was a deep chocolaty brown. The glitter made her hair twinkle subtly in the light. The tights made her legs look longer and the jewellery glittered at her wrist and neck. I had trouble believing that the totally gorgeous girl in the mirror was me, and I stared for much longer than was necessary, transfixed.

Alice definitely was a genius. I smiled happily, and the party didn't seem too bad now I was dressed appropriately. I walked carefully out of the bathroom, still unsure on my shoes, and sat down on the sofa. I brought my wrist up closer to my face and stared hard at the bracelet, waiting, as if the name of the mystery man who bought it for me would reveal itself if I glared at it long enough.

Alice's tinkling laugh sounded from behind me, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at the bracelet too, pressing her head close to mine.

'It really is beautiful. You're very lucky that someone cares for you enough to buy you something like that' she whispered. I turned around and smiled at my best friend.

'Well, you have Jasper, and I'll bet he cares for you just as much as this guy,' I held up my wrist, 'does for me. I've seen the way he looks at you Al.' I declined to mention that it reminded me of the way Edward had looked at me the first time we'd met.

She smiled happily, and stepped back to show me her outfit. 'So, what do you think? Think Jasper'll like it?'

She looked even prettier than I did in a sapphire satin dress, which was as short as mine, and strappy. The bodice was tight to her waist, and the skirt ruffled out slightly down her legs. She had curled her short hair so it was wavy around her pixie face. She'd sprinkled glitter in her hair too, and her heels were much higher than mine, bringing her to about my usual height.

'Wow Alice. He'll definitely love it! You look better than me!'

She gave me a hug. 'Not likely, but thanks Bell.' She shuddered suddenly, her natural hyperness taking over. She bounced about, while I sat on the sofa and watched her, giggling, trying to control my nerves. She sat down next to me and jiggled, as excited as I was nervous. We waited for the doorbell to ring, and she kept dashing to the bathroom to check her reflection.

After about 10 minutes I decided I couldn't take it, and I wandered into the kitchen to check on the food. We'd gone out to the shops quickly earlier this morning, and basically just bought finger foods and snacks. Alice had piled about 10 bowls full of crisps, and had set up a little counter where a barman was arranging his alcohol (don't ask me how Alice managed to find a barman, she just insisted that she always had them at her parties, and said that she had the company on speed dial.) He smiled at me, and said 'Alright Miss?' I grimaced nervously back, and brought a few bowls of crisps out into the living room, setting them on the little tables by the sofa.

The door bell rang. Alice practically screamed as she ran to open the door, and I fought the urge to run and hide in my room.

It was only Emmett and Jasper. I breathed out slowly, trying to calm down. Jasper walked in and put his arm around Alice, and she stretched up on her high heels and pecked him on the lips. He smiled at her. 'Looking beautiful Al,' he glanced across at me, 'you too Bella.'

Emmett whistled, looking me up and down appraisingly. 'Woah, who's this I see? Oh my good golly gosh, it's hot and sexy Bella! Alice, if you'd told me we had to dress like that I would've have worn something different...' He winked at me slyly and I scowled back at him. He grinned. 'Oh no, I think sexy Bella just gave me a heart attack with her hotness!' He clutched at his chest for a minute, and I rolled my eyes.

'Pack it in Emmett,' said Alice, 'you wouldn't even stand a chance with sexy Bella, so stop faking a heart attack and go and sit on the couch or whatever it is that you giant single boys do. Bella and I have more important things to worry about than your fake death.' She giggled and Emmett grumbled and went to sit on the sofa, crossing his giant legs under him and adopting a hurt expression.

We ignored him and sat down on the cushions in the corners; Alice and Jasper curled up together in one, Alice making sure she didn't crumple her dress. I sat in the opposite ('Bella, careful!') with my arms clasped around my legs. After a few minutes of silence, I suddenly realized that someone was missing.

'Hey Jazz, where's Edward?'

'I dunno, I haven't seen him since this morning. He left really early to 'run some errands'. He might have a class now or something. I think we'd better call him; he wouldn't want to miss the party. Em, you have your cell right?'

Emmett nodded, and took his phone out of his jeans pocket. He dialed Edward's number, and then put the phone to his ear.

'Hey Eddie, just wondering, where the hell are you? Oh, so you'll be here soon then? Good, cos you seriously don't want to miss sexy Bella…she looks really hot. Don't ask me how hot, you're gonna have to come and look for yourself!' I blushed, and he smirked at me. 'Yes, she is blushing; I'm guessing she's wondering why you asked that.' I heard faint yelling down the phone. 'Yup, I said it loud enough for her to hear. Hey, man, I couldn't help it, she's in the room. Geez.'

'So what if Bella knows you think she's hot?' Emmett seemed to have forgotten I was in the room, and Alice was smiling widely at me while Jasper laughed silently.

'Mmhmm…I'll make completely sure she knows you're coming very very soon. She'll be…oh, yeah, sure you can talk to her.' He turned to me. 'Oh very sexy Bella! Edward would like to talk to you!'

'Yeah, I know Emmett. I heard.' I stood up and walked slowly to Emmett, trying not to fall over on my high heels. I felt particularly unstable since my heart was beating hard and fast. Emmett held the phone up in the air for me, and I grabbed it and rushed into my room, closing the door behind me. I put the cell up to my ear.

'H – hey Edward.'

'Bella.' I could hear a smile in his voice, 'I hear you look very sexy today?'

I tried to keep my voice normal. 'Yeah, apparently so, but you'd have to see it to believe it.'

'I don't mind believing Emmett for the time being. I'm sorry I'm not there, I had a load of classes today and I got a little caught up in the studio. I'm 2 blocks away now, though, so I'll just need to change and then I'll be over in about 20 minutes.'

'Oh, ok. Great.'

'I'll be looking out for you,' he teased, 'nothing in the world could make me miss seeing you, sexy Bella. Don't dance with too many other men while I'm gone.'

'Don't worry, I won't, there's some pretty good food on offer, so I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.'

'Which I most definitely will,' he murmured. I pretended not to hear.

'Well, I'll see you in about 20 minutes then. Bye.'

'See you soon sexy Bella. Save at least one dance for me…and I hope you like your bracelet.'

I gasped, but he'd already hung up. I dropped the phone on the bed. Edward was the mystery man?

* * *

**OMG! I KNOW! soz for the clifee, i was gonna have the whole party in one chapter, but it turned out to be too long, so i abandoned that idea. I promise i'll update sometime before monday.**

**So what have we learned from this chapter?**

**1- Alice has a barman company on speed dial**

**2- Edward buys very expensive jewellery**

**I've put Bella and Alice's dresses on my profile, if anyone would like to see them. I found them on the Asos website, and i personally adore them, especially Bella's. For Bella's hair imagine it really long, like Vanessa Hudgens or someones, and not in ringlets but slightly curled waves. I couldn't find a picture for that.**

**Review please! I'm hoping (pretty please) that i might get up to 50 before i update next? So people, if you read it, but you don't usually review, please make an exeption for me! I would really really appreciate it. And a big thankyou to those people who've reviewed, i love to hear your opinions. **

**Any helpful hints or tips? (As usual) put them in a review! Oh, and to those people who are wondering when Rosalie will appear, don't worry, it'll be soon. Not in the next chapter, that's still partying, but probably in the chapter after that. It's going to be really dramatic...so stick with me if you want to read her**

**Until next time, that's all folks!  
**


	7. Let's get this party started!

**Hello, Party People!**

**Yes, i finally managed to get into the party frame of mind and write this out. It took me soooooooooo very very long, i kept getting distracted. **

**I had a feeling people might be getting a little bit bored of no Edward/Bella action, so, to be a crowd pleaser, i decided to speed up the pace of my story a little bit. In the end it turned out to be a relief for me too, i wanted to get onto the cheesy fluffy stuff. Please r&r, i didn't get as many reviews as i wanted, but i loved the ones that i did get, so i'm updating for you guys! PIE FOR ALL! **

**and to answer JasperXRoseXEdward, actress81996 and reader13lovesbooks' question concerning Rosalie, dw guys, she's definitely coming in next chaper...in a very dramatic way...hint hint. But you'll have to keep reading and reviewing to see. **

**DISCLAIMER - i don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. But christmas draws ever closer....and i've written my letter to santa. Just waiting for a reply now**

**Read on, my brave hearted warriors!

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

I lay flat out on my bed, only half aware of someone knocking repeatedly on my door. The same thoughts were swirling round my head again and again. _Edward…bracelet… heart…what? _I couldn't understand, I was too jumbled up inside to make sense of anything. I picked up my arm and stared again at the innocent little chain wrapped around my wrist. Who knew such a little piece of metal (even if it _was _silver…I had checked.) could cause so much confusion?

I had been resigned to the fact that I was just going to have to live with my feelings for Edward, I couldn't ignore the fact that they were there, but I couldn't do anything about it either. My plan had been to just carry on as normal when I was with him, regardless of how hard my heart was pounding in my ears. Now my plan had been thrown completely out of whack, thanks to this little heart.

I put my hands over my ears and turned over, trying to stem the flow of unanswerable questions. _Did Edward actually like me? What did the heart mean?_ _What was I going to do?_

I went over all the conversations I'd ever had with him, every little thing he had said to me. Sure, there had been some times when I'd caught him looking at me in a strange way, or he'd said something I could swear you wouldn't normally say to a friend.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Did you know that in Italian, Bella means beautiful?" His eyes were on me, and they seemed to smoulder. _

_I blushed and he smiled serenely, leaned closer to me and whispered, "A very appropriate sentiment, I think." He gazed at me for a second longer, and I stopped breathing. He was so close…I couldn't make sense of anything other than his face. He kept me locked in his emerald eyes, and I didn't want to move. Ever._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nothing had ever come of these little moments between us. I had to admit, I was sick of ignoring them every time they happened. There must be a reason for it…and I would find out what it was.

I sat up, suddenly determined. I would go out there, find Edward, and demand that he tell me what he meant…by everything. I wouldn't take it anymore.

As I came back to reality, I heard again my name being called from outside.

"Bella? Hello? Are you ok? Come out, please, the party people will be here soon and Emmett wants his phone back."

Another voice called out, "Yeah Bella, stop making international calls to Hawaii, we all know you're doing it!"

I got up quickly, checked my reflection in the mirror to make sure none of my fears showed on my face, and walked slowly to the door, dragging my feet at the prospect of explaining to Alice why I had been in here so long. I knew for sure I wouldn't tell anyone about what I had discovered, at least not until I'd talked to Edward.

I came out of my bedroom and handed Emmett back his phone. He immediately checked his call log to make sure I hadn't been making those 'international calls to Hawaii'. I giggled in spite of myself as Emmett looked up, obviously disappointed.

"Awh man, I thought sexy Bella would've called up some of her sexy Hawaiian friends and invited them here to do some hula dancing! I was really looking forward to that…" He sighed and looked sad. I laughed and, under Alice's shrewd gaze, folded myself back onto the cushions in the corner.

'Edward said he'll be here in about 20 minutes Al, and, just for your peace of mind, I got so mind-bogglingly nervous that I lay on my bed for a bit to try and calm down. You didn't need to shout through the door like that, it wasn't like I had locked myself in or anything…" This wasn't technically a lie, which saved me from any grief later. I looked innocently at her, and she decided to drop it, for now.

The doorbell rung again and Alice squealed, immediately turning back into happy party girl. Emmett stayed on the sofa and Jasper went to stand behind Alice, probably to make sure she wasn't killed by the stampede of party guests. Alice opened the door and a whole load of people piled in, most of them from the surrounding apartments. I sighed as Alice ran to the stereo and put on a CD, turning the music up loud.

People continued to arrive, about every 5 minutes there was a knock at the door and whoever was closest would open it, letting a new wave of party-hungry students in. I wandered through the crowd, occasionally talking to the few people I knew, or accepting compliments on my attire, mostly from girls. The guys who liked my dress just stared as I went past, and I ignored them, hoping none of them would come and talk to me. I had never been good at talking to men, except Edward.

I paid attention to the door, standing up on my tiptoes every time it opened to see if Edward was there. After 30 minutes he still hadn't come, and I was getting worried. I found a free corner and sat in it, crossing my legs, tucking my skirt over my knees and settling back against the wall. Emmett was sitting in the opposite corner from me, wrapped around some girl that I didn't know, and he looked like he was having a good time. Alice and Jasper were on the dance floor, dancing with a load of other people. A fast song was playing at the moment, so it was basically just everyone jumping around, some opposite partners, others just in a big group. I felt no desire to go join them, so I stayed put.

After a while, a familiar figure sat down next to me. "Hey Bella, baby. You're looking good tonight." Mike grinned at me, and I groaned inwardly. I forced a smile.

"Thanks Mike."

"Why aren't you dancing?"

I remembered how Edward and I had acted the last time Mike had attacked me, and I decided to use that lie to try and keep him away from me. I gestured toward the door.

"Edward isn't here right now, so I don't see much point."

Mike leaned closer. "Precisely."

I pushed him away. "Stop it Mike. Just because he's not here now, doesn't mean he won't be here soon, so I'd advise you not to try anything. You wouldn't want something…unfortunate to happen, now would you?" I sounded much more confident than I felt, but I smiled sweetly at him, and enjoyed the frightened look that flashed across his face. It was only for a second, though, and soon he regained his confidence, attempting to drape an arm around me. I stared around wildly, looking for someone to save me, and I saw a dark skinned boy looking back at me. I shot a frightened stare at him, trying to convey that I needed help, and he got the message and walked quickly over, stopping in front of us.

"Excuse me," he said to me in a deep voice, "but would you like to dance?"

"Yeah, sure" I answered gratefully, and I took his proffered hand and left Mike in the corner. He pulled me into the midst of dancers and put his hands on my waist, and we swayed slowly to the music.

"Thanks," I whispered to him, "I needed a way to escape Mike. He's…overly persistent."

He laughed, "I realized. I've seen that look on girls' faces before, most of the time when he's near. It wasn't hard to guess that you needed a hand."

I laughed with him. It was strange, but I felt quite comfortable with him, considering I'd only just met him. He had a very infectious happy attitude, much like Alice, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, thanks for that. I've already had one bad experience with Mike," I looked back at him, and he was still staring unashamedly at me. The guy noticed and swung me round so I was facing Mike, but his back blocked him out so neither of us could see each other. He smiled brilliantly at me, and I remembered that I didn't know his name. "I'm Bella, by the way." I kept in mind that sticking my hand out wasn't really an option at this point and, not wanting to embarrass myself, I stayed still.

"Jacob." I moved back a little, to take a look at him. Jacob was quite hot, in his own way. He had olive-dark skin, and shoulder-length wavy black hair, which he'd pulled back into a low ponytail. He was taller than me (even in my high heels) and he looked a little older too. He had a lovely smile, but he still didn't match up to Edward.

I sighed, and looked towards the door again, searching for a flash of bronze hair. Jacob caught my gaze and followed it.

"Waiting for someone?" I turned back to him.

"Yeah, he was supposed to come like half an hour ago, and I don't know whats happened to him." I bit my lip, and as I glanced back I thought I saw, from the corner of my eye, a tall, handsome man, leaning against the far wall, staring back at me with large green eyes. I gasped and tried to twist my head to get a better look at him. Jacob noticed and tried to see who I was looking at, but the man slid out of sight into the kitchen.

"Boyfriend?"

I felt uneasy, "Well, not exactly…" I moved back a little, wondering where he was going with this.

"So, you're free then?" Suddenly I was starting to like Jacob a lot less. I laughed, treating it like a joke, but Jacob continued to stare seriously at me.

"Well…I don't know, I mean, anything can happen…"

"Is it that guy over there? The one you were looking for?"

I didn't want to answer, but it seemed to be the only way to steer Jacob away. "I guess, yeah."

Jacob's look was too speculative for my liking, but before I could do anything, a bright flash lit up the apartment. Everyone stopped still, and there was silence, before a sudden crash of thunder from outside made a lot of the girls scream. I tried hard not to join in, no matter how terrified I was. The thunder had sounded like it was right overhead, and I noticed that rain was pounding down on the windows. The lightening flashed again, and the thunder followed a second after. Some of the guys screamed this time, and I broke away from Jacob. Around us most of the couples were clinging together, and I tried to push through them, desperately trying to get out of the crowd. The blinding blue light flashed again, and I screamed this time as something outside exploded and the lights went out.

The shouting started immediately as everyone began running around in the dark. I had no idea where I was going, and I couldn't see a thing. Someone crashed into me and I tripped backwards, expecting to fall and get trampled, but to my surprise a pair of arms caught me. They wrapped themselves around me and I was pulled to one side until we hit the wall. The stranger slid down the wall onto the floor, and we curled up in the corner. I tucked my legs in so I wouldn't get stepped on, and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. I had no idea who was holding me, but strangely I didn't feel scared. In the next brief flash of lightening I glimpsed his face.

"Edward?" I almost sobbed with relief and wrapped my arms around his waist, pushing my face into his chest. He tightened his arms around me and pressed his cheek to my hair.

"Shh Bella, its ok, you're ok, calm down." I looked up at him in disbelief. How had he been there to catch me? Since when had I been_ that_ lucky?

"H-how…how did you know?" Despite my vague question, he understood me perfectly.

"I had a rough idea where you were, so when the lights went, I pushed over to where I'd seen you last. I knew you couldn't have gone far, and then I heard you scream from basically right next to me, so I turned round and you fell straight into me." In my mind he smiled crookedly, "Talk about dumb luck."

I smiled back, then stiffened as the atmosphere boomed around us. He felt it and pulled me closer, moving his hand to my hair and stroking it gently, murmuring, "Don't worry, Bella, I'm here."

We sat like that for an eternity; me cuddled up against him, waiting out the storm. Despite how safe I felt with him, the thunder and lightening still terrified me. Even if I closed my eyes, I could see the blue flashes. People were still panicking; I sometimes heard Alice, Emmett and Jasper shouting, trying to stop everyone from screaming. There was no way we could get the lights back on, and no one could find a torch.

The loudest thunderclap yet reverberated around the room, and I muffled yet another cry, turning my head into Edward's shoulder, too frightened to be embarrassed. He chuckled, "It looks like I'm going to have to find some way to distract you…"

I felt his fingers under my chin, pulling my face up to his. I could just make out his perfect features, and I stared, transfixed, into his green eyes. Some emotion burned in them as he tightened the arm that was around my waist and moved his hand until it was against one side of my face, his fingers resting in my hair. Suddenly all I could hear was the furious beating of my heart in my ears. He moved closer, until our lips were only half an inch apart. He hesitated, to gage my reaction, but by now his face was all I could see. I willed him to move forward, and he did, gently pressing his lips against mine.

My body acted of its own accord, before I could think I had wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him deeper. He was a little surprised, but he responded with as much enthusiasm as I had, pulling me onto his lap and weaving his fingers into my hair. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his lips moving with mine. I felt a little like I was on fire as his hands moved to my waist, and I pressed myself even closer to him, not wanting to have even an inch of space between us. My fingers were in his hair now; it was silky smooth, just as I had imagined. I ran my fingers through it, and as I pulled back to breathe I heard him whisper my name. I kissed him again, and after a few more seconds we were interrupted.

"QUIET!!!" Emmett seemed to have finally had enough, and had shouted as loud as he could. Immediately everyone shut up, and Edward raised his head a tiny bit. Alice carried on, "Alright guys, as you may have noticed, there is a blackout. Running around screaming isn't going to help, so I suggest you all move back until you reach the wall, then sit down."

I kept my eyes on Edward, I was still on his lap, and I wanted to carry on. He seemed to want to as well, but then Alice called out, "Edward? Bella? Where are you?"

Edward sighed, then spoke up in a ragged voice, clearing his throat, "Right here Al, Bella's with me." We were both breathing heavily, and I hoped no one would notice. I shuffled off his lap and onto the floor, but he didn't let me go and kept his arms around my waist. I felt someone sit down beside me, and it turned out to be Alice.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

I leaned over, as much as I could when I was so tight against Edward, and whispered back, "Yeah, I'm alright. Edward found me when the screaming started, and we sat down over here for most of it." The thunderstorm still hadn't lessened, and in one of the lightening flares I found that Emmett and Jasper were on either side of us; Emmett next to Edward and Jasper next to Alice with his arms around her. We were all huddled up together in the corner, and Edward was talking quietly to Emmett. Alice grinned from beside me as she saw Edward's arms and I grimaced at her. She gave me a thumbs up before turning back to the guests and issuing a command.

"Ok, anyone who has a phone, turn it on and then shine it up at the ceiling. Jasper, find out how long this blackout is supposed to last, and Emmett, go into the kitchen and look in the cupboard under the sink; there's about 10 torches in there."

I wondered idly, amongst the flurry of activity, why Alice had 10 torches under the sink. Jasper had his phone out and Alice was bending over it with him, Emmett had gone to search for the sink cupboard. Edward and I stayed still, and whilst everyone was busy and it was still dark, he leaned down quickly and kissed me again, whispering in my ear, "Sorry I took so long to do that."

I laughed breathlessly. "I don't mind. Thank you for this by the way", I held up my arm, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He put his hand on my hair again, and I turned towards him. "I bought it for you, Bella, because I decided…that I needed to tell you something important tonight. Which is…" He pressed his lips to mine, for longer this time, and he picked up my arms and locked them around his neck. After a minute, I pulled away, and looked questioningly at him.

"Which is?"

I saw him smile in the dim light, and he kissed the top of my head, and said, "That I really really really like you, Bella Swan. And, before you get the wrong impression, I mean that as more than a friend."

He resumed kissing me, and I felt like a balloon had expanded in my chest, though maybe that was just my heart. The room began to light up a little bit, so he stopped and smiled serenely at me. I realised he was waiting for me to say something, so I said the only thing I could.

"I like you a lot too, Edward Cullen." I laughed and rested my head on his chest, and he hugged me tightly. After about 5 minutes there was a little more light from various people's phones, and Emmett had handed out torches so that each little group had one. He'd given one to me, and I turned it on and shone it in Edward's face, giggling. He raised an eyebrow before taking one arm from around my waist and wrestling it off me. He gave me a sneaky little grin before handing the torch to Emmett, who stood it up so it shone upwards like the rest.

Edward and I adjusted our position now that people could see us, so that he had one arm around my waist, one of mine around his, and his legs were crossed while mine were stretched out. I put my head on his arm as I asked Alice, "So what do we do now?"

She thought, her little mouth scrunched up to one side. "Well…no electricity…no light…to be honest I'm at a loss to think of anything we can do. Maybe it's best if everyone just talks amongst themselves until the power comes back." Jasper whispered in her ear, and she talked with him for a minute before she cleared her throat. "Everyone, Jasper says that no one has any idea how long it'll be before the lights come back on, so you can either go home, if you live in this building, but if you don't, you're welcome to stay."

Most people decided to stay put, since they probably couldn't see their doors anyway, and we all talked quietly. When it got to about 2am, us 5 were starting to get tired, so Alice got up and felt her way slowly to one of the cupboards, pulling out a few blankets and pillows. She came back, handed them out, and then turned our torch off. Everyone else got the idea and settled down too, until the room was pitch black again. Edward put some of the spare cushions under my legs and a pillow under my head. He stretched out on the floor too, pulled a blanket over us and then wrapped his arms around me. I settled back into him, completely content, letting myself drift off to sleep. He whispered, "Good night Bella, sleep well" in my ear, and then starting humming to himself. That was the last thing I heard before I dozed off.

* * *

**Ahhh! So did you like it? Tell me if you did...if you didn't, just pretend please!**

**As i promised Rosalie shall be coming in soon, and i've set my sights again on 50 reviews...pretty please oh my lovely readers? They make me so happy...**

**As usual, any helpful hints or tips? wellll you guessed it, put them in a review! I'd like some ideas for some stuff Edward and Bella could do, and i'm planning a trip for them all, so good holiday destination suggestions would be appreciated. If i use your idea i will credit you for it, of course, and i'll also send you a lovely chocolate chip cookie as a thankyou! **

**Flameo my good hotmen! That's all for now folks xxx**

**p.s and i've looked on my traffic page, and i was surprised by how many people seemed to have read this...495, no less. thankyou to all those people who've taken the time to read this, i love you! though can anyone explain to me how it works, as i'm a little worried to see that apparently my number of readers go down by each chapter. as you might think, that is incredibly worrying, and i want to know if thats really how it works?**

**alright, i'm actually going to go now. my next update will be vair soon, this story's become addictive to me. as i've said before, even if you don't usually review, please do, i love to hear your opinions and it helps me to know whether to carry on. but, i'll stop continually pleading now, as i know it's annoying. i promise no pleading for reviews for at least the next chapter. ok? XD  
**


	8. Happy Little Helpers

**Hey All!**

**I got to my target, plus 2 more! It doesn't count that my friend left like 3, that was her choice, not mine. *looks pointedly at Perdi, who looks bashful***

**Anyway, here is some EPOV! I realised that Edward must feel a little left out, the last few chapters have been totally B POV, so I thought everyone else deserved a little time in the limelight**

**Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Mike – THANKYOU! Finally we beautiful people get some recognition! Well, apart from Mike *All 4 glare at Mike, who sidles off the screen***

**Enough, fixing the fourth wall now. this is just a filler chapter, i wanted to write some reactions, get away a little from the pillow fights, blackouts and scary italian guys that were plodding through the story...though (sneak peek) michele will be making a re-appearance! *GASP*  
**

**DISCLAIMER – blah blah blah, Stephenie Meyer, she has it all. I want it all.**

**Read on, my brave hearted warriors!

* * *

****Edward's POV**

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams," I whispered in her ear. She smiled as I started to hum the little melody that had been knocking round my head recently. I felt her drift off into an easy sleep, and I was surprised at how tired I was too. I hugged her tighter, wanting to have her as close as I could before I slept; so we ended up both facing the same way, cuddled up like spoons. She sighed happily, smiling wider, and I couldn't help but chuckle before I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew, it was morning. I'd been woken by a combination of the sun shining brightly in through the windows and Bella's mumbling. I looked down at her again, momentarily confused. Why was Bella snuggled up in my arms? I frowned, and it took me a minute to remember the events of last night. After that minute, I was grinning wildly. I had actually kissed Bella? I couldn't believe I had worked up the courage, not just to kiss her, but to admit my feelings for her too, all in one go. The memory sent my mind spinning, and the only emotion I could feel at that moment was sheer joy. I buried my face in her strawberry-scented hair, just revelling in my perfect happiness.

"Edward?"

I sat up a little, thinking Bella was awake, but her eyes were still closed. I looked at her in shock.

"Edward?" she mumbled again, "No…that doesn't go there…put it here…" she giggled slightly, "Useless, Edward. But…I love you."

My mind went blank. What had she said? She was sleep talking, sure, but she must be dreaming about me. Very nice dreams, as it seemed. And I'd heard it said that dreams are the doorway to the subconscious…was that what the hidden parts of her were thinking? I'd suspected long ago that I loved her, ever since that first day, but I'd never thought the feeling would be mutual…I was interrupted by her mumbles again.

"You heard me. I love you."

I'd believed that I was the happiest I had ever been in my whole life when I had woken up with her in my arms, but this was a totally different feeling. Like I was about to cry, even though I wasn't sad…like I was flying, even though I hadn't lifted off the ground at all. I could barely contain myself as I twisted her roughly around in my arms to face me, kissing her full on the lips before she even had time to open her eyes.

I knew this was going a little too far; we'd only been together for a few hours, but I still couldn't resist kissing her, even though she was only half awake. After a few seconds her eyes opened fully, and she began to kiss me back gently, wrapping her arms around my neck and closing her eyes again. I responded a little too forcefully, wanting her to know how I felt, but she continued just kissing me softly, calming me. And I loved her even more because of it.

After a while, she pulled away and opened her chocolate eyes, a slightly mocking smile on her face.

"Well, that's one way to wake a person up."

**Alice's POV (A/N omg! It's here! I'm so excited!)**

I woke up the morning after the party wrapped up in a soft, warm blanket, with a pair of even warmer arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Jasper opening his at exactly the same time, and I smiled to myself, thinking, _we even wake up at the same time! Meant to be or what?_ From the look on his face, he seemed to be thinking the same thing, and we both laughed quietly. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and said, "Morning Al. I must say, it's nice waking up with you right here. Though I'd prefer you right about…" He tightened his arms, tucking me into his chest and resting his chin on my head, "here", he decided smugly.

I giggled and looked up out of the window, the sun was just rising, and the sky was a fabulous mixture of blues, pinks, reds, oranges and yellows. I watched, transfixed, loving the colours that were created as they blended into each other. It wasn't often that I got to just stay still and watch the sunrise, I always had something I needed to do; either for me or for someone else. I stayed snuggled up with Jasper for 5 more minutes, before my energetic nature got the better of me.

I decided to check up on Edward and Bella; since the blackout they'd both been very busy. I didn't think they'd need any help from me today, but you never know. I rolled over, taking Jasper with me, until I faced Bella. She was awake, and so was Edward. They were sitting propped up against the wall, with their arms around each other, talking quietly. They had no idea I was watching them, so I just lay back and observed for a while, while Jasper snoozed, still with his chin on my head.

I caught Emmett's eye, he was watching them too, and we both grinned. He pointed at them and his smile became mischievous, and I quickly mouthed _no! Leave them! The Plan!_ at him, and he put his hands up, then settled them under his head, turning his eyes back to the couple with a strangely emotional expression. I could have sworn I saw his mouth quiver, though maybe it was just a trick of the light…_note to self. Find Emmett a girlfriend._

Edward was obviously still oblivious to the fact that me, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Jacob, and about 20 other people were all awake and watching (staring in Mike and Jacob's cases). He leaned down and kissed Bella, and you could practically hear the awhs coming from their little audience. Jacob and Mike were not happy, and their faces were murderous. _Another note to self, don't invite Jacob or Mike to any other parties._

Bella broke away and whispered something about someone seeing them, and Emmett giggled girlishly from behind them. Edward and Bella both started as they realised he was awake; Bella whipped round to find Jasper and I grinning at her madly. She went bright red, then positively purple as she found everyone who wasn't sleeping staring curiously at her. Edward, on the other hand, decided he wasn't finished, so he grabbed Bella's hand, pulled her up off the floor and towed her into her room, slamming the door behind them.

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward, stop it, people will be waking up soon, and do you want us kissing to be the first thing Emmett sees when he wakes up? I can't deal with Emmett this early in the morning…"

Edward was about to answer, but I couldn't stop myself from giggling; Bella didn't know how right she was. I'd woken up long before Alice and Jasper did; when Edward attacked Bella earlier he kicked me, bringing me out of my dreams with a start. I'd turned over for revenge, and the first thing I'd seen was Edward and Bella making out. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant, but, by distracting myself (making a bet with me about how many good Bedward/Ella jokes I could think of), I'd survived it.

Bedward stopped when they heard me, and I gifted Edward with a thumbs up, and an _I-know-what-you-were-up-to-and-way-to-go _look on my face. Edward glared, and I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"How long?" He growled at me.

"Ever since the beginning man." My voice came out all high and squeaky because I was laughing silently.

Edward blushed a little, which didn't happen very often, then he suddenly pulled Bella off the floor, and stalked into her room, dragging her along with him. Her face was traffic-light red, which only served to make me laugh harder. Alice was giggling, and I sat up against the wall, clutching my sides, tears running down my face.

After a while, I calmed down a little, and I looked up. Mike and Jacob were across the room from me, and they both looked dumbstruck. I stood, and made my way over, clapping them both on the shoulder. Mike squeaked and toppled over, but Jacob stayed still, much to my disappointment. I'd always wanted to try and push him over; he was one of the few people who was nearly as big as I was.

"Sorry boys, but I'm guessing what they're doing in there isn't exactly PG 13…so out you go." I all but pushed them out the door, and the rest of the people hanging around got the message, slowly filing out until the apartment was empty again.

"Wow, Al, you've got a heck of a cleanup job ahead of you."

"I know." She looked around; there were blankets and pillows everywhere, the table was covered in half-full cups, and a lot of the furniture had fallen over because of all the running and screaming.

Alice grinned anyway, naturally optimistic "I'll just need to get a trash bag and some happy helpers, and I'll be ready to go."

Jasper sighed, "By happy helpers, I'm assuming you mean me and Emmett?"

She hoisted herself onto his back, and giggled, "Why yes, Jazz, how perceptive you are. And your first job, as an official happy helper, is to carry me into the kitchen and help me find some trash bags." She kissed the top of his head, then smiled over at me. "Emmett, though I am loathe to break up that new couple in there, it still can't get them out of cleaning up. So would you please tell them to break it up and get out here?"

I nodded and then Jasper jumped into the air, throwing Alice around, and headed off in the general direction of the kitchen. I looked at them with a slight twinge of envy…everyone else had found their perfect match…why hadn't I? I felt sad for a few seconds, but it's unlike me to brood for long, and I remembered that I had to go get Bedward out here.

I tiptoed over to Bella's bedroom door, and, after checking for any inappropriate sounds, I flung it open, yelling, "Bedward! Stop it now, you naughty children! Auntie Alice wants you to get out here and clean up, and don't think you can get out of it by pretending I'm not here!"

This last remark was aimed at Edward, who had completely ignored me and continued what he was doing, which was, of course, kissing Bella. He ignored my warning again, and…continued kissing Bella. She looked totally out of it, so I decided it was time for action.

I strode in and elbowed Edward off the bed, he landed on the floor with a thump and I heard him mutter angrily, "can't we do anything without getting interrupted?"

Bella had come back to life by now, and had pushed herself into a sitting position. To prevent Edward from getting at her again, I scooped her up and carried her out, yelling over my shoulder, "We gave you a good 15 minutes Eddie, and you had the whole night before that to make out with your girlfriend, so, I'm not sorry, but you're going to have to stop."

He stood up and followed me, grumbling and shooting daggers into the back of my head. Bella poked me in the chest. "Can I get down now? I have my own legs you know."

"Ah yes, I do know that Bella, but I'm trying to prevent your precious Eddie over there from attacking you again, as it is not conclusive to an active cleaning environment." She rolled her eyes. "I'll only put you down if you swear to not jump Eddie until we've finished tidying and we are all safely out of the room, ok?"

"Alright."

I put her down and pushed her into the kitchen; she shot what could only be called a flirty look at Edward, then she disappeared, yelling for Alice.

**Edward's POV**

_note to self: kill Emmett.  
_

* * *

**bwahah! do you like it? sozzy it's so short, but i got bored after a while and my inspiration dried up. i need to go watch some avatar to revive myself, and i have twilight pictures to cut out too yaay! movie in 17 days, so people from england, huzzah!**

**it's just a filler, i'll bring rosalie in next chapter, then i might go for some fluff before i make something bad happen...any ideas anyone?**

**as usual, any helpful hints or tips? Well then...(you can all say it)**

**Readers: PUT THEM IN A REVIEW!**

**me: That's right! XD**

**please review, tell me what you think, though i am aware it's pretty bad but it's just for my own enjoyment. we'll get back on the wagon next time folks!**

**xxxx  
**


	9. The Boys Are Back

**Flameo my good hotmen!**

**Soz for the absence, I lost my inspiration and then stressed out over art (all my stuff has to be finished by 17****th****…I have a lot of unfinished stuff XD)**

**Anyways, as soon as I got home today I turned on my computer and hey presto! There was my inspiration…I thought of something and the chance to do some exciting/dramatic stuff drew me in. So here I am! And here is some BPOV too…soz I had to go back to it, only way the story worked. I shall give you fluff as compensation…**

**DISCLAIMER – do I really need to mention it? **

**Twilight Characters – YES.**

**Me – Alright. Fine. *sighs* I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Of course you all knew that already…what a pointless waste of space. Oh well**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I finished cleaning up with Alice in the kitchen; Jasper, Emmett and Edward were on their way out. Emmett claiming he had important 'manly' things to talk about. Alice said he was probably planning his next trip to Disneyland (apparently he loved it there).

"Alice! I do NOT like Disneyland" he shouted from the corridor, and I heard Edward mutter,

"Yeah, and that's why you make me and Alice take you there every summer…"

"Edward!!"

"What? It's true!"

"It's not! But…if it was, which it's not, now Jasper, your girlfriend AND the whole of the building would know about it! Thanks a lot!"

There was a smacking sound, and Edward mumbled, "Ow"

Emmett opened the door and stuck his head in, shooting a death glare at Alice and me, noticing that I was giggling. "Don't you mention Disneyland EVER AGAIN pixie girl and sexy Bella, or I'll…I'll…erm…"

As he struggled to think of a suitable punishment for Alice, Jasper popped his head through the gap, below Emmett's, since he was shorter than him. He looked menacingly up at him.

"Or you'll do what to my girlfriend?"

Edward's head appeared too, above theirs, and he looked menacingly down at Emmett, "Or you'll do what to mine?"

Emmett looked up, and then down, measuring their expressions, then he looked up and down again. Alice and I were giggling madly as Emmett glanced back at us and waggled his eyebrows. "Or I'll steal all THEIR underwear and put it up in a tree with yours Edward!"

Edward growled and Emmett disappeared; I heard him tearing down the corridor, laughing madly. Jasper stared curiously at Edward.

He sighed. "Emmett put all my underwear in that big tree outside. When it was raining. Needless to say, I haven't managed to get it all down yet…I have no idea how he got them up there…"

Jasper snorted, and Edward smiled wryly, trying, I expected, to see the funny side of it. Edward wasn't one to get angry at people laughing at him; unless it was Emmett and one of his sick jokes, of course. Anyone could get annoyed at Emmett's continuous bad puns, including myself.

Emmett ran by again, still cackling evilly.

"Anyway," said Jasper, "we have people to see, Emmetts to catch…hey Edward, want to try and steal his underwear and put it on the top of a telephone pole?"

Edward grinned, "Yeah, sure, sounds like a plan. We should put his football kit up there too."

"Alright then, we'll go steal it while he's running about. He won't stop for hours, knowing him." I could still hear Emmett "Bwahahaha"ing.

Edward smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. "Bye girlfriends!"

Alice laughed, "Bye boyfriends! Jazzy, see you tonight?"

"Yeah" Jasper put his hand through the door and blew her a kiss, which Alice pretended to catch. She laughed and blew one back at him, then waved. He grinned and took his head out of the gap, shouting "See you tonight Al!"

Edward kept his eyes on me, "I'll see you too Bella. Tonight?" He caught me off guard with his blinding smile, and it was all I could do to nod and smile back. Edward raised his hand and twitched his fingers softly, holding me with his green eyes. I felt myself go still, and it took all my concentration not to just stand and stare at him. Which I couldn't do. Not with Alice in the room.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa. Edward was still in the doorway, he'd opened the door a little bit, and I could see his hand on the knob. I smiled at him, "Go on then, off you go, don't you have underwear to steal?"

He chuckled. "Why yes, I believe I do. And I think that's Jasper calling me now, I'd better go…" he didn't move, and I dimly registered that Alice had sneakily moved into her bedroom and shut the door. I looked back at him and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't get my mouth to move. We sat and stood motionless for a few more seconds before Jasper called,

"Edward! I need help with all this underwear…Emmett has loads! My god, this drawer never ends! There's too much! What does he need this all for anyway? Aah! I'm dying!"

I giggled, and this broke Edward out of his trance and he grinned crookedly.

"Now I really have to go, but I'll see you tonight…girlfriend" he added softly, then he closed the door quietly. It shut with a soft click, and Alice immediately burst out of her room.

"OMG Bella! You and Edward…oh my god! I mean, I already knew, but still…you're so cute together!" she squealed, jumping up and down, "You, me, Jasper and Edward just have to double date!"

I looked at her and I felt (for once) like being as happy as she was. I stood up and gave Alice a hug, before laughing and screaming along with her. Alice (being Alice) ended up dancing round the room while I sat on the sofa, watching her, still laughing. After a while she came and sat down next to me.

"Ok, I want you to tell me everything Bella! How did it happen? It was in the blackout…I know that…I could tell from how Edward sounded when he told me where you were…"

I grimaced, and she winked.

"You didn't think I wouldn't've heard that did you?" she laughed joyfully, "Come on Bella, it's me! I notice everything…" She did her evil eyes and we both giggled.

"Anyway, stop distracting me. What happened?"

"Well," I crossed my legs, "When the lights went out, I had stopped dancing because of the thunderstorm. I was trying to get out of the middle of the room, because I figured that being in the middle of a big group of people wasn't the best idea in a thunderstorm." Alice nodded, then gestured for me to carry on. "So, the lights went out, someone hit me and I fell backwards. Edward caught me and then took me into the corner to avoid everyone, who were all running and screaming."

Alice shook her head in disgust, "I'll never know how grown _men_ can be frightened by a blackout. The girls, I can feel for, but aren't men supposed to have more backbone? I'm glad I have Jasper, he's not a screamer."

I nodded, "Neither is Edward. I was terrified and he just sat there and was all 'shhh, Bella, shhh' It was nice."

Alice giggled, "I'll bet it was. So, did he kiss you after that?"

"Yeah, a little bit after. I was still scared, and he said 'It looks like I'm going to have to find some way to distract you'. Then he kissed me – which was the distraction."

Alice's eyes were wide, "Oh, that's so romantic!"

Something struck me, "Alice…aren't we talking about Edward here…your brother?"

"I'm trying not to think about that. I want to be a good girlfriend, and that includes listening and screaming to boyfriend stories."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"What, and miss out on all the juicy gossip? No way ho-zay. So, what happened after that?"

I sighed, "Not much really Al. You called, and we stopped, and then you all came and sat down beside us. You saw," she bobbed her head, "and when we all got tired he just made me comfortable and we fell asleep." I felt awkward talking about this, but Alice seemed to be enjoying it.

"That's so Edward, he's such a gentleman…well, at least to you anyway. Other times he's not so much, but still." She hugged me again, "you know I wouldn't want him with anyone else, right?"

I welled up a tiny bit, "Thanks Al. So, Jasper?"

The floodgates were opened, and I ended up hearing a lot about her love life. This took a surprisingly long time, since they'd only been together for a few weeks. Apparently they'd been spending a lot of time with each other, and Alice could remember every single detail. I listened attentively, trying to be a good friend like she was for me. She gave me a good insight on how in-a-relationship life should be, and I filed most of the important information away for later use.

When I looked up and it was 3.30, I decided that I'd had enough. I stood up and told Alice I was going out for a walk. She pouted, then brightened as I told her she could dress me for my date tonight. She ran out the door in front of me, saying I desperately needed a new outfit.

I smiled to myself; I'd known Alice long enough to be able to get her out of my hair easily. I half skipped down the stairs behind her, enjoying the rhythm of my feet on the polished wood. When I got to about the 4th floor I stumbled, and, not wanting to tempt fate, I stopped and walked slowly. It would do me no good if I was hospitalized the afternoon before I had the night with Edward.

Alice was at the door when I was only halfway down the stairs. "Bye Bells! Be back here at 5 so I can get you ready! Yay Makeover time!" she sang, before running out onto the street. I imagined her skipping and dancing there too. I laughed to myself, Alice was such a character.

I decided to just walk around until I got either bored, or tired. I used to do this a lot when I was back at home, and Katie and my stepsisters were being particularly dreadful. I would escape out the back door, leaving a note on the fridge, and walk to Alice's house. Her parents were two of the kindest people alive, and I spent a lot of my teenage years there, staying over whenever I could.

I wandered aimlessly for a while, reminiscing, not really conscious of where I was going. I stopped and looked back; I figured I'd probably walked about 10 or 15 blocks, so I should head home. As I turned, I heard a shrill scream echo from a dark alleyway across the street. I whipped around fast enough to see two people, one with bright blonde hair, disappear into the darkness. I hesitated, wondering if I should go and help whoever screamed…though with my luck I'd just make it worse. It was when the girl screamed again that I decided it would be inhuman of me not to help.

I ran across the street, ignoring the traffic, earning me a few curses from angry cab drivers. I rolled my eyes as I hit the sidewalk.

I slowed when I reached the alley, and I poked my head around the corner, trying to asses the situation. The second person I'd seen had the girl backed up against the far wall, I squinted and found out it was a man. He was attempting to kiss her, and she was trying to fight back, but he had her arms pinned to her sides.

She turned her head and spotted me. She mouthed _please, help me_, as the man pushed her harder into the wall and kept trying to kiss her. I ignored my terror and ran in to help her. I had no idea what I was going to do; I wasn't that much of a fighter, so I decided the first thing to do would be to get him off her. I came up behind him, and shoved as hard as I could on his right side. I surprised him, and he lost balance and went careering into the wall, falling over as he did so.

The girl stood still for a second, breathing heavily, before I took her hand and tried to pull her towards the street. Her eyes cleared, but as we turned to escape, the man jumped up and cornered us. He glared at me and I tried not to be scared, desperately attempting to remember what I had learned in self defence classes.

He spoke as he slimed towards us, "Ah, a new arrival. Well now I have two pretty girls for the picking, not just one. And I do like them feisty…"

He leered at me and I shrunk back into the wall. I'd never been good at confrontation. The girl next to me took my arm and glared back at the man.

"Just leave us alone. Go away!"

"Awh, don't be like that, doll…" He was only a foot away now; I could feel his hot breath on my face. "But which one shall I have first…" He put his hand out and stroked my cheek; I fought the urge to burst into tears. If only I had Edward with me…I remembered I had my cell phone. If we could only get out onto the street I could call him and get his help.

The girl slapped his hand away from me and his expression grew thunderous. He brought up his hand to hit her back, but she, to my utter astonishment, quickly brought her fist back and punched him right in the face. Then she kneed him, and he crumpled, groaning.

"Come on! Run!" She kept my arm and we raced towards the entrance of the alleyway. I heard him stumble to his feet behind us and I moved my legs faster, desperately trying to get away. It was starting to get dark as we ran out of the alley and onto the street, the man not very far behind.

"I don't live anywhere near here! Do you?" I nodded, but I realised I had no idea where I was.

"I do, but I have no idea where we are right now…"

"Just keep running then!"

We ran for another 2 blocks, then we stopped, hiding in a doorway. I panted, trying to catch my breath. She looked down the sidewalk for the man whilst I took out my cell. I hastily dialled Edward's number, and she looked questioningly at me.

"I'm calling my boyfriend; he'll come and get us."

She nodded quickly, then turned her gaze back to the street. I put the phone to my ear and prayed that he would pick up.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Edward," I half sobbed, "Please come and help us. Some guy is chasing us, and we have no idea where we are!"

"What?! Ok, Bella, stay put, I'll come and get you and…"

"This girl I'm with, he was attacking her and I tried to help."

He sounded panicked, "Right, where are you Bella?"

"I walked down the road from our building, the one that goes to that coffee shop you took me to," I answered quickly, "but I'm not sure how far. Just drive around until you find us."

"Alright, I'm coming for you right now Bella. Please keep yourself alive until I get there!" he said frantically, "I couldn't stand to lose you!"

"Ok, but hurry. And bring Emmett!"

I snapped my phone shut and said to the girl, "Edward is coming, so we have to keep an eye out for him."

I sat down heavily on the step, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. She sat down beside me, then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Rosalie."

"Bella."

Rosalie was incredibly beautiful; she had very long, shimmering blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She was much taller than me, and she was wearing jeans, flat boots, and a ripped t-shirt. It was ripped at the back, from the wall, and at both the shoulders, obviously from where the man clawed at her.

Thankfully I hadn't hurt myself at all, apart from a few bruises, which gave Edward less reason to be mad. I looked down the street again, watching out for the man, and I noticed Rosalie had wrapped her arms around herself and was trying not to cry. Her eyes glistened, and she gave a dry sob.

On an instinct, I put my arm around her, trying to help, and she smiled gratefully at me. We sat on the step together for a long time, illuminated by the street lamp. She cried a few times, and I tried to keep myself together, not wanting to upset her more.

I gazed at the sky as it became a lovely emerald blue, and the sun set completely. Edward and Emmett still hadn't found us, and I was getting more and more scared as the sky grew blacker. Rosalie was silent, and I watched each car as it sped by, praying that I would recognise it.

A voice shouted out from further down the street, and I recognised it, though it didn't make me feel safe. Apparently, the man had found us. And this time…he'd brought some friends. Rosalie and I stood up to find the man and two others standing at the end of the block. We both froze as they laughed and began to run towards us. I screamed and Rosalie turned, pulling me with her.

We tore away from them, and their mocking shouts grew closer and closer in the dark. Of course they were faster than us. I was crying hysterically while running, and I didn't see a car pull up a few yards down, and two people get out. They both hurried our way, not seeing us, and I stopped automatically, thinking these two were more of the men's cronies. Then I recognised the subtle bronze glint of the smaller man's hair, and Rosalie looked shocked as I threw myself into his arms.

"Edward!"

He gasped, and immediately hugged me tightly. "Oh my god Bella, you scared me! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." I pressed my face into his shirt, breathing in deeply, the smell of him immediately calming me down. Nothing could hurt me while Edward was here, he wouldn't let them. I sighed, and then suddenly Edward pulled my face up and kissed me ferociously, crushing me to him, and I could feel his panic and worry. I kissed him back just as hard, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself tightly to him. We stood, locked together, neither of us willing to let the other go.

After a few seconds, he calmed, and his jaw unlocked. Slowly his kiss became gentler and gentler until he pulled away, resting his head on mine, breathing heavily. "Sorry about that - I was just so terrified of losing you..."

"It's ok, I understand. I would've felt the same way."

He smiled at me, and I rested my head against him, the men completely forgotten.

Emmett spoke up; he had Rosalie's hand. "I think we'd better leave, those guys are still coming."

Edward suddenly looked furious, and I had no doubt that he wanted to stay and take the men on. "Don't, Edward. It's best if we just leave."

He let me drag him to the car, and he let Emmett drive, sliding into the back seat with me and Rosalie. I sat in the middle, with Edward's arm around me and my arm around Rosalie, who had started crying again. We all sat in silence for 5 minutes while Emmett drove, and then Edward pressed his face into my hair, kissing it.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again, Bella Swan. You have no idea how terrified I was, I nearly had a heart attack."

I chuckled, "You and me both."

* * *

**Aha! So Rosalie is born! I told you all I'd get her in sometime...and now here she is! YAY! HUZZAH!**

**ANYWAYS, so did you like? As always, REVIEW and tell me what you think. I've decided to start responding at the top to my reviews, as some other story writers do it, and i always love reading what they say back to me. So, huzzah again, i shall now (hopefully) talk to my lovely reviewers/readers some more in the top summary.**

**And (as usual) any helpful hints or tips? PUT THEM IN A REVIEW! (and we all knew that was coming)**

**I'll update as soon as I can, or i get a new idea. I did promise you guys some fluff, so be prepared for romantic dates or something...they'll probably be really bad...so i'll have to re-read some of my more romantic books. yay!**

**And THANKS to all those people who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL YOU CAN ALL HAVE LOTS OF BIG CAKES! I got to 60, wow i'm so pleased and thankyou for all you guys' lovely reviews, they make me very happy.  
**

**That's all for now folks! Hope you liked it xxx love you all xx**

**p.s can anyone hazard a guess as to where i got the heads in the door thing from? If you do you can have a cupcake!  
**


	10. To Central Perk!

**And I'm back, yet another update. The story has been gnawing away at me all day, until I just HAD to write another chappie. So here it is!**

**Aisy-Babe1428 – ah, you'll just have to read on to find out, now won't you! XD**

**Marshmellowpuff257 – yeah, it's an all human story…I prefer them that way sometimes, but vampires still rule all! And no, Edward and Alice are related, Emmett, Jasper and Bella aren't, but they're all friends. Rosalie doesn't know any of them…yet…**

**Bam-ItsKellers – Haha, I know, but Bella isn't that brave I don't think, Rosalie did all the work! And a thank you to you for carrying on reviewing!**

**Jayme – thanks loads! **

**AdrianaSakuraLi – Thanks, I try. Well...it was dark…:]**

**Reader13lovesbooks – I know, Rosalie can keep him distracted...it might be a little while till they're together, but Emmett luuuuurves her. Thanks for all your reviews btw, it's nice to know I'm keeping people interested!**

**See, I told you I'd do that! Thank you to those people who reviewed, it was AMAZING of you…and remember those who didn't, I shall reply if you do! YAY**

**Anyways, on with the chapter. Yes Rosalie is finally here, huzzah, time to have some fun! **

**DISCLAIMER – do I own Twilight? No, not unless my name is Stephenie Meyer.**

**Read on my brave warriors!

* * *

****Bella's POV**

When Emmett, Edward, me and Rosalie got back, we were attacked by a hysterical Alice and worried-looking Jasper. After assuring them we were both alright, I trooped slowly up the stairs, Edward's arm around my waist keeping me upright. All the running and screaming had taken it out of me, and all I wanted was to curl up on my bed and sleep until the day after tomorrow.

Emmett had taken an immediate shining to Rosalie, and he was being unnaturally sweet and kind to her. She had hardly spoken in the car, her big blue eyes wide and unfocused. I was a little worried about her, but Edward said she was just in shock. Emmett introduced Rosalie to Alice and Jasper; she smiled timidly and whispered a quiet "Hello." She clung tightly to Emmett's hand on the way up to our apartments, and by the time we finished climbing the stairs she had regained some of her colour.

"Bella?"

I twisted round to look at Rosalie. "Yeah?"

"Erm, I know this is a bit weird, since I only just met you, but would you mind if I stayed here tonight? It's just that it's late, and I don't want to make any of you drive me to my building, but I don't want to walk there either…" She trailed off, looking at me beseechingly. Alice cut me off before I could answer.

"Yes, of course you can Rosalie! None of us would mind at all, would we?" We all shook our heads dutifully, and I flashed Rosalie a smile. "I was going to sleep over at Jasper's tonight," Alice carried on, "and Bella, you don't really want to leave Edward do you?"

I blushed, "No, not really." Edward squeezed me.

"So, it's settled. If you don't mind, Rosalie, we're probably all going to sleep at Edward, Emmett and Jasper's tonight. That ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Alice giggled, and Emmett looked ecstatic. I rolled my eyes as Jasper stuck his key in the lock and swung open the door. We all trooped in, suddenly very tired; Rosalie and I both yawned widely and Emmett, Jasper and Edward especially looked like they were about to fall asleep. Only Alice was still keyed up, she bounced about setting up the couch for Rosalie to sleep on. I walked unsteadily into my bedroom, and searched around for some pyjamas Rosalie could wear. When I came back out, I swayed, losing my grip on consciousness for a second. Edward caught me, but he staggered a little too, and Emmett ended up having to hold us both up. He chuckled, "I think you and Eddie should really go to bed, I don't think we could handle you both passing out on the floor."

Rosalie agreed, "Yes, go to bed Bella, I'll be fine here. Thanks for the pyjamas."

Emmett held out his hands for the garments and I passed them to him wearily. Edward yawned and pulled me towards his door, mumbling, "C'mon Bella…" He opened his door and didn't bother to turn the light on; he just drew his curtains, enveloping us both in darkness.

I remembered that I should really change, but by then I was so knackered I couldn't be bothered. Edward didn't change either; he lay down on his bed, tugging me down with him and pulling the covers up over us. Alice called from the living room, "Goodnight Bella, Goodnight Edward."

"G'night." I said softly, but I bet she couldn't hear me. Edward snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him like he did last night, with my back against his chest and his head tucked over mine. He sighed into my hair, "Sleep well Bella."

"You too Edward" I managed to gather enough strength to turn around in his arms and kiss him. He kissed me back lightly, but we were both too tired to keep it up for long. He stopped abruptly, and I smiled; his feelings mirrored mine. Just as his eyes closed I felt my eyelids drooping. I snuggled into him, knowing I would fall asleep in the next 5 seconds. In the dark and silence I heard him whisper one more thing before I slipped away.

"I love you."

**Next morning/midday (when else?)**

I woke before Edward, still tightly wrapped in his arms, in the same position I fell asleep in. He was still fast asleep, his bronze hair tousled, his face peaceful. I lay there quiet and still for a while, watching him sleep, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I, Bella Swan, had this incredibly handsome, caring, wonderful man all to herself…and I decided that I_ would_ have him all to myself; and I was not going to let anyone steal him away from me.

I smiled, wondering if, a year ago, I would have ever imagined that my life would turn out so great. I looked towards the window; it looked about midday, as it wasn't the early-morning bright that I usually hid from when I woke up. I thought it was time for Edward to wake up, so I carefully shifted myself in his embrace until my eyes were level with his. I leaned forward and kissed him, not as forcefully as he had kissed me yesterday morning, just keeping my lips on his until I felt him stir. His lips began to move back against mine, and his arms tightened, making it hard for me to breathe. I didn't care at all and locked my fingers in his hair.

After a while, he chuckled, breaking the kiss because his lips curved upwards. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he said, "Well, that's one way to wake a person up…"

I laughed at his echo of my earlier words, then leaned in to kiss him again for a second. I grinned cheekily at him as I pulled away, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. I looked back at his disgruntled expression and giggled, scooting out of reach as he tried to grab my waist. He moaned, "Belllaaaa, come here!"

I jumped up as he lunged for me, "Nope, no more for you today Edward, I think you've had enough Bella time for the moment. In fact, I'm going to go back to my place and take a long long bubble bath...and then I might go shopping with Alice…and THEN I'll go visit Rosalie, wherever she is." Edward sprang out of bed as I ran out, heading for the front door.

"Don't even think about leaving, Bella Swan, you won't even make it to the door if you try!"

"Bye Edward!"

I was brought to an abrupt halt halfway across the living room by Edward's hands; he caught me round the waist and clasped his hands together. I struggled half-heartedly, but I'd never been intending to leave anyway.

"Told you I'd catch you. Like I said, you definitely aren't leaving."

I sighed dramatically, "Damn. I guess I'll have to stay here then, since I can't escape this death grip." I poked at his hands; I could feel him smiling widely behind me.

"Yup, and you have to do everything I say. So…right now I'm ordering you to stay on the couch with me and watch a movie."

"Fine, since I must obey."

I let him pull me to the sofa, and I sat down, leaning back against the cushions. I looked around, wondering where everyone else had gone. "Hey Edward, do you think Rosalie went home?"

He turned away from the DVD's. "I wouldn't've thought so; Emmett was really into her, and he isn't the type of person to let a girl like that ever leave. They're probably out somewhere together or something. Maybe he's stealing her underwear…"

"Did you ever get all of Emmett's up in that tree?"

"Oh yes, took us a while, plus Jasper spent the whole time swearing about how much there was. I think he has about 43 pairs of boxers, I counted."

"What does he need them all for?"

"Who knows? It's Emmett."

He shrugged, and I nodded. Edward came back over and sat beside me. He had a few Friends box sets laid out on his lap. "So, which season do you like best?"

I gaped at him, "How did you know?"

"I just figured you were a Friends-type person, I know I am. I live for this show."

"Yeah, I love it too." I skimmed my fingers over the seasons, trying to keep the memories of my father out of my head. I hadn't watched it much since his death; it hurt a little too much, and Lauren and Jessica had never liked it much anyway. But now I had Edward, I thought I would be ok.

After a moment's deliberation, I picked out Season 2; I liked the later seasons less because of all the complicated relationship twists. I still loved it all, but all the tension and confusion gave me a bit of a headache.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day watching all of Season 2. I wasn't surprised to find I could watch and enjoy myself, especially with Edward lying behind me. At about 6 Alice pranced in, she squealed when she saw what we were watching and folded herself onto the floor in front of the sofa. I patted her head and she winked at me, "How can I resist? It's Friends!"

Half an hour later, Jasper appeared too. He sat next to Alice and put his arm around her. He grumbled at us, "Why do you guys get to take up the whole sofa?"

"Cos we got here first. Now shhh, Joey's about to fall down that elevator shaft."

"Ooooo!"

After another 2 episodes, we all got hungry, so we paused it and ordered 3 pizzas. Jasper and Alice made it back to the sofa first, so we had to sit on the floor. Edward pulled me onto his lap to make me more comfortable, and I blushed as Alice giggled. I shot dagger looks at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

The rest of the day passed in a whirl of pizza, Friends and Edward, we only got up when Season 2 ended, at about 1 in the morning. I stretched, yawning, but I wasn't tired, since I'd slept for a long time the night before. Alice suggested we watch Season 3, since it was a Sunday and we could afford to stay up all night. Jasper said we should order Chinese this time and we all agreed and sat back down again.

"What a waste of watching time that was; we needn't have stood up at all", Edward said to me.

"We do need to let the blood reach our feet you know."

"True."

Alice and I sat on the sofa this time, with our legs on the guys' shoulders. Presently, the Chinese delivery man arrived, looking disgruntled at having to give us Chinese food this early in the morning. We giggled at him, but gave him a bigger tip to make sure he didn't try to kill us or something.

When we were at the last episodes of Season 3, and pondering what to do next, Emmett crashed through the door. We looked at him in shock, and he was very surprised to see us all curled up in front of the TV. Alice composed herself first.

"Ah. Emmett. Now where have you been?"

"Ermm….out?"

Jasper grinned, "With who?"

Emmett blushed. I piped up, "C'mon Emmett, unless you were out with a guy," Edward snorted, "which I hope you weren't, then you can tell us."

"It wasn't a guy. It was…"

* * *

**BWAHAH! And here it ends. I need to go to sleep; this stupid story has me addicted. Oh well, I love it. **

**So, who do you think it is? Who will it be? Will Emmett have found love? Will the gang EVER manage to watch Season 4 of friends? Will Edward EVER get a haircut? Will we EVER find out what happened to Alice's cheeseburger? You'll have to tune in next week folks to find out!  
**

**R&R my loverly readers, you know I love them! AH love love love love**

**Anyways, if you have any tips or hints, or ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'm still planning that awesome holiday, and some outtakes too.**

**Until next time folks, au revoir! xxxx**

**Contrary to what i just said, i'll be updating soon, so don't cry, be brave i shall be back soon! xsxx  
**


	11. Heart to Heart Talks

**Huzzah! I is back with a vengeance, my friends, sorry for the 3 day absence, but I wrote this in parts when I had the time…so it took 3 days. Figures. Anyways. On with the responses. **

**Ladii-Dee – yes, I know, but cliffhangers are the essence of a good storyline. If I didn't have them, you all would just stop reading, because of all the happy endings. Ah, you see my logic yes?**

**Edward Cullen v.s Jacob Black – Here it is, no need to worry.**

**TeamEdward15 – haha, well it was kinda obvious. Thanks, horray!**

**Et114141 – personally I love all human, that's why I like to write them. I've read some really good all human ones, you can find some on ma profile. If you're an avatar fan, there's a great one of those there too. And a huge triple date?! What a great idea! And the cheeseburger was way back in Alice's childhood, one of the few mistakes she ever made.**

**Cucumber fairy – thanks, I was trying to keep the story going, so there has to be some problems, they can't just all love each other immediately**

**Disney Princess 3 – thank you, and I'll try XD**

**Reader13lovesbooks – ah, you'll have to just wait and see, but that was one of my ideas for this story. We'll see. Thanks for keeping up the reviewing!**

**Actress81996 – here's an update, hope you like. This story is bad; it's in my head all day long**

**DISCLAIMER – do I own twilight? NO. ok, moving on**

**Alright, now on with the story!**

**Read on my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"It was…it…erm…well…"

"Oh, come on Emmett, spit it out!" Alice practically screamed with frustration. The one thing Alice hated most was not knowing about things, especially things involving relationships. She advanced on Emmett, who was still standing half in the doorway, looking like he was about to make a break for it. I almost laughed at the terrified expression on his face, but I thought better of it when I remembered how big Emmett was.

"It was…just some girl I've been seeing for a while…I mean, I've known her for a while but this is the first…erm…time…" Emmett looked around wildly whilst Alice grinned at him.

"Oh, so you've known her for a while have you? What's her name?"

"Be….lice?" He made it sound like a question, and Alice saw right through him.

"Pleeeeaasseee Emmie! Tell me who she or he is? Pleeeaaaasse?" Bella was trying not to laugh as Alice poked Emmett in the chest repeatedly, saying, "Tell tell tell tell" over and over again. Emmett's face darkened, and Jasper, Bella and me took a step back. We all knew _that _look.

It was Rosalie, OK?!" Emmett shouted suddenly, before shoving Alice out of the way and stomping to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him; bits of plaster broke off from the ceiling and floated down onto the floor. Jasper and Alice stood motionless, eyes wide, staring after Emmett. Bella glanced at me, and I returned her confused expression with a shrug. Jasper was the first to speak.

"What…was that?"

"I don't really know…" Alice replied; she looked bewildered now, "Why did he have such a problem with telling us? It's not like he's shy about mentioning our relationships every single minute of every single day…and Rosalie?"

"I definitely saw that one coming," said Bella dryly, "didn't you Al?"

"No…I didn't…I had no idea he liked Rosalie! And Bella did?! What's happened to me!? I can't read Emmett?!" She buried her face in her hands and sunk down onto the floor. Jasper sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry Al; I think Emmett has a whole secret personality we know nothing about. I mean, did you see the amount of underwear he has? It's insane! Emmett is definitely much more complicated than we thought…"

Bella elbowed me, "Edward, don't you think you should go talk to him? You know, give him some guy support? It's awfully quiet in there, and Emmett's never quiet. I think he might be a little upset." She bit her lip, and looked back over to Emmett's door.

Jasper looked grave, "You're right Bella, something's definitely up." He stood, pulling Alice up with him, "Al, you go finish watching Season 3 with Bella, Edward, come talk to Emmett with me."

**Bella's POV**

Edward nodded, kissed me on the forehead, then adopted his 'guy friend' face. He and Jasper knocked on Emmett's door, then opened it without waiting for an answer. They went in and Edward closed the door behind him, winking at me before it shut with a click.

Alice puffed her cheeks, then blew the air out slowly. I sat down on the sofa and tried to ignore the voices coming from Emmett's room. Alice and I waited there for a while, neither of us saying anything. Alice looked guiltily at the door, then turned back to me.

"Wanna go watch Friends at our place? I swear we never spend any time there."

I twisted my mouth to the side, "You know, you're right, we don't. How about we go and give our apartment some TLC for the rest of the day?"

She giggled, grabbed the Friends disks and then lead the way out, shutting the door quietly. We opened our door to find Rosalie sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall.

"Hey Rosalie, what're you doing here?" I asked; she jumped when she heard my voice.

"Oh, hey Bella. Hey Alice." She looked incredibly forlorn, and Alice and I shared a surprised glance.

"What is up with all the weird things happening today?" she whispered to me before going to sit next to Rosalie. I sat on her other side and lay back against the armrest. Alice put her arm around Rosalie.

"Ok, Rose, what's going on?"

Rosalie looked at her sadly, "I heard you talking to Emmett. I guess you know we were together last night, right?"

We both said, "Yeah, we know" at the same time. Rosalie giggled a little along with us, before turning serious again.

"I'm sorry I'm just randomly in your apartment; Emmett and I came in here this morning to look for something for me to wear-"

Alice cut her off, "It's ok, we don't mind. Feel free to stay, just tell us what happened." She said this last part gently, and Rosalie nodded.

"Well, Emmett stayed with me the whole time last night; when you had all gone to bed, because I couldn't sleep. It was partly because of all the racket coming from someone's room," she looked pointedly at Alice, who blushed, "but mainly because I was still frightened. Emmett wandered out after about 5 minutes, saw me awake, and then stayed and talked to me until I fell asleep. He was really nice; I felt much safer with him. He seemed to like my company too, because I woke up and he was still there, asleep on the floor. Anyway, when he woke up I asked if one of you would have any t-shirts that would fit me, since mine was ripped, and he took me over here."

Alice and I raised our eyebrows at each other, Emmett, in our apartment, with only Rosalie? "Erm, Rose?" I asked, "did Emmett happen to go into either of our rooms without you?"

She nodded, "He sent me into yours and then went into Alice's."

Alice cried, "Noooo!" jumped up, and scurried into her room. We could see her rifling through her huge closet, and running around, checking everything was there. She came out with a face like thunder. "He's taken my special black strappy party shoes!" I gasped. Alice nodded grimly. She looked ready to go straight back to Emmett and hit him over the head with a mallet, so I cut in quickly.

"We'll deal with him when we've finished talking to Rose, ok Alice?"

She sighed, then sat down again. I turned back to Rosalie, "So, what else happened?"

"I changed and then came out, and he was sitting on the sofa. He asked me what I was going to do today, and I said I was probably going to go home. He laughed and was like 'so you've fully recovered from the pedo attack then?'" She chuckled lightly, and Alice threw another bug-eyed look at me. I ignored her and listened to Rosalie.

"Anyway, this went on for a while; we spent most of the morning just talking and watching your TV. None of you came to find us, so we assumed you were all still asleep. Well, Emmett said that only Bella and Edward were." Alice blushed again, "and, well…one thing led to another…and I kinda…sorta…slept with him."

"ON OUR SOFA?!?!" Alice screamed, and I gasped and fell off the couch. My arm clicked when I hit the floor, and I stayed put, rubbing it, gaping at Rosalie. Alice checked herself and looked at Rosalie's apologetic expression. She said, "Wait…how is this bad? I mean apart from the fact you did it on our couch, which I'm going to have to wash, by the way, Emmett really likes you, you like him (no, don't try to deny it Rosalie) so what's the problem?"

It was hard to believe that we'd only met Rosalie yesterday, yet we all behaved as if we'd known her forever. Rosalie buried her face in her hands and began to cry; Alice and I stared at her, bewildered.

"Rose…" She raised her head, her eyes red and her face stained with tears.

"I'm engaged."

**Edward's POV**

"She's engaged?!"

Emmett nodded sadly, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I'd never seen him so sad before, and it made me upset to see the usual jovial, bouncy, annoying Emmett so disturbed. I sat beside him on the bed, and put my hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Hey man, it'll be ok. She's only one girl…"

Emmett looked up, his eyes slightly red, "She's not just one girl! She's the _only _girl! She's the best girl I've ever met, and she's engaged!" He put his face in his hands again, and his shoulders began to shake.

"Emmett…" Jasper sat down on his other side; I looked at him despairingly, I couldn't think of one think to say that might help. Jasper grimaced at me, then carried on, "Em, it'll be fine. Really, this has happened to me. You'll find someone different, don't worry."

"I know I will, but...it's just..." he sighed, "I really liked her, you know? When I was with her, I finally understood how you both felt about Al and Bella. You said that when you first saw them, you felt like you'd known them forever? That they were the most beautiful things in your worlds? I know what you meant now, because of her. And…I don't want to just let her go. You can understand, imagine letting Bella, or Alice go. But I know I have to…and it's totally killing me."

I was completely blown away. Everything Emmett had said about how he felt for Rosalie was exactly how I felt about Bella. Every single word was true for me as well, and I could tell by Jasper's face that it was the same for him.

I sat back, groaning, "Oh my god, Emmett, you're in such deep shit."

He chuckled, "I know, right?"

Jasper was leaning against the headboard, his eyes closed. He whispered, "Awh, Emmett, I feel so bad for you. I know how I would feel if I couldn't have Alice, it's unbearable even to think about."

I wasn't going to even try to open that door; to imagine my life without Bella would be like imagining Alice without hair-straighteners, or shoes, or clothes. Or Jasper. "Do you think you have any chance?" I said to Emmett, and he shook his head glumly.

"Don't think so."

"I'm going to go talk to Bella, maybe she's heard from Rosalie. There might be hope for you yet."

I got up, and Jasper got up with me. He looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry, but I have to see Alice. I'll be back in 10 minutes Em." He clapped him on the shoulder, then led the way out. I studied Jasper's back, knowing I knew he felt. I thought I might explode soon if I didn't see Bella; Emmett's words had reminded me of how much I loved her.

We threw open their door and strode in; Bella was on the couch. I didn't even bother to see who the two people there with her were. I practically ran over, pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her as close to me as possible. I swung her round and round in endless circles, while she clung tightly to me, gasping and giggling. I stopped suddenly and kissed her, hard, gripping her waist tightly. Slightly surprised at first, but pleased all the same, Bella wound her fingers into my hair.

I totally forgot there were three other people in the room, I didn't really care. Bella and I stood, pressed together for a long time, until she backed off a little and stared at me, her eyes mocking. I smiled at her.

"What?"

She laughed and I looked over her shoulder, Jasper had just released Alice, and they were grinning at each other like crazy people. Bella tugged me onto the couch and sat on my lap, and it was then that I realised who the third person was. Rosalie.

I gasped, "What are YOU doing here?"

She chuckled, "Funnily enough, I was just asked that question like 20 minutes ago. Seems I have a knack for surprises." She sighed, "I'm sorry about Emmett. Is he really cut up?"

I nodded, "Terrible. You should really go and talk to him; at least say goodbye."

"I will, in a minute."

She looked away, and after a few seconds the curiosity took over. "So, you're engaged?" Bella elbowed me, and I elbowed her back.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like the guy." She whispered in my ear.

"Really?"

Rosalie answered, "No. But I can't just leave him, I made a promise."

"But you don't like him?" She shook her head, "Then why don't you just break it off? Why'd you get engaged to him in the first place?"

"It's a long story." Alice tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to talk to her.

"Basically, this guy would get really mad if she did and come after all of us. She feels she shouldn't just because of one good night." Bella whispered to me again.

I raised one eyebrow at her, "Really, she should just because of one good night. You have no idea what a state Emmett's in. For him, she's his Bella."

Bella looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"He feels the way I feel about you. If I said she was his Edward, would you understand that?"

Her eyes widened, and she nodded. "He loves her that much?"

"Yup. He's completely heartbroken, and you know Emmett. He's never loved anyone before, and he loves Rosalie after just knowing her for a day-"

"-and, since it's Emmett, the big cuddly bear with a giant heart, there's no going back for him", she finished for me. She put her hand on my cheek, "Oh dear."

I turned back to Rosalie to find she was staring at us. Her eyes were suddenly sparkling curiously, and she looked a little less miserable. I nodded to her, "Yes, that's all true."

Alice gasped from behind her, "Really? It's true? Rosalie! You have to go talk to Emmett!"

Rosalie stood up, looking determined. She ran to the door, opened it, and flew out, leaving it open. She cried, "Emmett!" as she went through our open front door, slamming it shut behind her.

Alice sat back in Jasper's arms, smiling to herself. "High 5 people." We all raised our hands and slapped them together, Bella adding, "That's a wrap."

* * *

**Oh yeah, those 4 rule all. Go the matchmaking team! But ah…will there work be in vain? All in the next chappie folks so keep reading.**

**So, did you like this chapter? Am I keeping you interested? Helpful hints or tips? Put it in a review, yes, you all know I was going to say that, but I might as well be reliable. **

**Anyways, thank you to those lovely people who reviewed my last chapter, I adore you all and you get a CUPCAKE! I'll fedex them to you when I have the spare time. **

**Next update may not be for a while, I have a lot of work to do, but you never know. Tryin to keep myself busy while waiting for a few of my fave stories to update…it's been such a dry spell! No updates! AHH!**

**Anyways, TTFN folks! And (in the words of Aang (the last airbender, if you don't watch it DO) ) Flameo my good hotmen!**

**xxxx**


	12. Sleepless nights

**Privyet, ma brave hearted warriors! **

**Hello to all new readers and old, this is ma next update! I decided to put in a little more satisfying romantic stuff, not sure if I'm ready to go any deeper than this at the mo. I kinda prefer it light, that's how SM did it, means it's not cringey to read (seriously, been there, done that. It was ha-ard to get through some of the stuff I've read!)**

**ANYWAYS, tis reply time!**

**Reader13lovesbooks – what a fantasmagorical idea! I was thinking of having the fiancée as the story problemo, and you just gave me him! I thank you a lot, promise I wont use your idea without saying it's yours. YAY!**

**Bam-ItsKellers – mmm well I know how annoyed I get when stories I'm reading don't get updated quickly. It's my responsibility too to keep it going, as it's my story**

**JasperXRoseXEdward – look to reader13lovesbooks for that answer**

**Edwardrules – no response for you, since I see you all the time anyway.**

**Zaynub – ditto (sorry guys! Too much time and energy!)**

**Et114141 – cramazing…I like it! And dw, I don't mind, it's nice to know you like it!**

**IntoTheLiquidTopaz – thanks! XD**

**Onward, my coolio hotmen!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

It'd been 7 hours since Rosalie had gone to speak to Emmett, and we'd heard nothing from them since. Alice was nearly bouncing off the walls; she was so impatient to find out what happened. We were all in the living room, now well into Season 4, and 3 out of the 4 of us were exhausted. I was curled up on the sofa with Edward lying behind me, wrapped tightly in his arms. He was fast asleep and I was slowly drifting off, despite my attempts to stay awake for Alice.

Alice sat down on Jasper, who was sleeping on the reclining chair, and poked him. His head jerked and he opened his eyes. He said blearily, "I'm up, I'm up. What's up?"

"Jasper, can't you just go over there and find out whats happening? Please?"

"Al, we've already had this conversation. Who knows what they're doing in there? I don't want to stumble in on something mentally scarring."

"Please?"

"No."

"Dammit."

She sat back and tapped her foot, looking disgruntled. Jasper laughed and kissed her hair. "Just leave them; they'll come out when they're ready. In the meantime, we'd best get some sleep, aren't you tired?"

Alice stopped fidgeting for a second and then suddenly yawned. She looked surprised, "Oh, I didn't realise I was so tired." She yawned again, then sagged against Jasper. He chuckled, picked her up carefully then went into her room, shouting over his shoulder, "Afternoon Bella." **(A/N it's only 5, so he can't say goodnight can he?? Ah, you see my logic.)**

I smiled weakly at him, then closed my eyes as he left the room. After a while I decided I was too uncomfortable on the couch, so I gently untangled Edward's arms and attempted to stand up. As I started to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no you don't," Edward opened his eyes and smiled at me tiredly, "don't think you're getting away that easy."

"I'm just going to my room to get some sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Sure you didn't." He yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. I could feel myself swaying a little, so I acted quickly.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then just come with me."

He slid his hand down to mine and intertwined our fingers. "Good idea." We walked into my room and both collapsed onto the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Later that night **

_I opened my eyes and looked around. As far as I could tell, I was in a gigantic meadow, which stretched out further than I could see. The sky was a gloomy grey, and there was no sign of anyone anywhere. A sudden feeling of emptiness washed through me, and I jumped to my feet, fear coursing through my veins._

_Before I knew it, I was running, in no particular direction, trying to get out of the open space. Somehow I seemed to know that something was coming after me, but I didn't know what. I pushed myself harder, running flat out, my breath catching and my side aching. I ran and ran, but the plain never seemed to end, if anything, the horizon seemed to be getting further away. The sky started to darken, and rain began pelting down. I screamed as a lighting bolt flashed across the sky, brighter than I'd ever seen before, blinding me. The thunder crashed in my ears and I forced myself to keep running._

_The thing behind me was closer now, and I didn't dare look back, for fear of what I might see. By now I was terrified; there was no way I could escape. The lightening flashed again, right in my eyes, and I fell, curling up into a ball, shaking. There was no one to help me, but I knew who I wanted._

"_Edward! EDWARD!" I screamed and screamed, searching for him, even though I knew he wasn't there. I was all alone, and the thing was getting closer. I screamed Edward's name again, just because I had nothing else to shriek. The thunder reverberated in my head._

"_Bella? Bella!" I heard someone call back to me, and I knew the voice. It was Edward's, and he sounded like he was in pain. "Bella! Help me!" _

"_Edward!" I tore across the meadow, through the rain, still not knowing where I was going, just trying to find the source of the voice. I was crying hysterically, I couldn't breathe, and I felt near numb with terror. I could hear him calling me, but I couldn't find him, and the emptiness was pressing in on my chest, forcing me to the ground. I saw a flash of bronze appear a few feet away, and I turned to find Edward lying on the ground, cold and still. _

_Before I could utter a sound, there was a loud sound behind me, and I was blinded by a bright light. It was all too quick then. The light flashed, and there was a monumental smash, like metal on metal, screeching in my ears. Then, there was total silence._

I screamed one last time, a mixture of Edward's name and my own terrified hysteria, before my eyes snapped open. I shot up in bed, sweat and tears pouring down my face, gasping for breath. That stitch in my side was still there, and all I was conscious of was pain. Someone sat up beside me and grabbed my shoulders.

Edward appeared out of the darkness, his emerald green eyes glittering. He looked at me and his eyes were panicked. "Bella? Are you ok? What's wrong?" He put both his hands on the sides of my face, "Shh, stop screaming, it's fine." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, and as I opened my mouth to speak, the memories of my dream came rushing back.

I began to cry again, my sobs sounding quite like my earlier screams. I wasn't aware of anything other than my own fear; I was locked inside my head. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't think at all. All I could see was that huge endless meadow, the bright light, Edward lying still on the wet ground. The emptiness pressed in on me, and I couldn't make it go away. I wrapped my arms around myself, closing my eyes tight, letting the screams start again. It was the only way I could release all the panic I felt, so I cried out over and over.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and something cool pressed against my hair. I focused on trying to calm my screams, and after a while I subsided back into sobs and violent shuddering. I was still gasping, trying to breathe, so I concentrated on panting shallowly until I could fill my lungs properly again. I was halfway calm when Edward whispered, "Shhh" in my ear, and the dream I'd been trying so hard to shut out came crashing through my head again.

The screams returned; I pressed my face into Edward's chest, trying to muffle my sobs. Edward tightened his arms around me, still trying to calm me down. I was trembling, shudders rattling my frame. Suddenly Edward pushed me away a little, fixed his eyes on mine, then kissed me hard, forcing my lips open and the screams back in. Immediately I clung to him, the warmth that I always felt when he kissed me completely obliterating the fear.

My head cleared, and my tears finally stopped. I expected him to pull away now that I had calmed down, but he didn't. Instead he clutched me tighter, pulled me closer to him and kissed me hungrily. I opened my eyes for a second as he twisted so he was on top of me, and I didn't recognise the strange green fire with which his eyes burned.

I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath until my head started to swim, so I pulled back to take a large gulp of air. Edward seemed to come back to his senses and he pushed himself up on his arms until he was a few feet above me. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that…" He rolled over, landing on his back beside me, "It seems I got a little over-excited…" He quirked an eyebrow at me as I laughed breathlessly.

"Oh I don't mind; just give me a little warning before you do that, ok?"

"Righty-ho" He chuckled, then his face became abruptly serious. "Are you alright?" He snaked his arm underneath me and around my waist, and I turned over onto my side to face him.

"I'm fine." I looked at him uncertainly from under my eyelashes, "What did I do?"

He tightened his arm, "Bella, it was terrifying. I was asleep, then you woke me up because you started moaning. I didn't know what it was, so I just sat and watched you for a bit. And then you started screaming. You were crying and crying, and screaming so loudly." He looked incredibly worried, and I bit my lip. "I had no idea what to do, you just wouldn't stop screaming. After a bit I realised it was my name you were screaming, which scared me more. I tried hugging you, but you kept crying. You didn't thrash or anything, you lay there, like…perfectly still…but you looked like you were in such pain." He touched my cheek, which was still wet. "This was all in the space of about…10 minutes? After that, you suddenly threw your hands up, and you started hyperventilating, and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to breathe. I'd let you go by now, and you sat up, still…still sobbing and screaming."

His eyes were tortured and he looked close to tears. I hugged him round the waist, "I'm so sorry Edward. My dreams tend to be really vivid; it's hard for me to break out of them. That's why it took me so long to stop being hysterical."

He nodded, "Yeah, I think you were worse when you woke up. By the end of it I couldn't think of anything I could do to help, and I was so worried that kissing you seemed like it might be of some help. So I just did it. Sorry I got so carried away, it's because I was so relieved that you responded."

I grinned weakly at him, "That helped a lot." I blushed, and he smiled crookedly. "Out of interest, what would you have done if that hadn't helped?"

"Kept going, probably. I know my kissing skills affect you, so I would've hoped that you would calm down, in time. Or I might've just stuck it out. Either way, I wasn't going to leave, if that's what you're asking. I'd never leave when you were in that kind of state."

My eyes widened, and he shrugged. I pressed my lips to his, then whispered, "Thanks. That's really nice to know."

"My pleasure."

I lay in his arms for a while, thinking about my dream. I'd definitely never had one that bad before or that terrifying. They'd never made me scream and wail like that before either. I'd kind of scared myself as well as Edward. I remembered the emptiness and I shivered.

Edward opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it again quickly. I raised my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I know you want to ask me something. What is it?"

He looked at me uncertainly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But…I want to know…what was your dream about?"

I sighed. I had to tell someone. "I was in a huge endless field, and I felt like something was coming for me. There was a giant thunderstorm, and I was running and screaming, and the thing was getting closer." I could feel myself beginning to cry again, but I ploughed on, "Then I heard you." His eyes widened, "you were yelling for me, but I couldn't find you. Then…you were dead…and something hit me." My breath hitched, but I held back my tears for Edward's sake.

He hugged me tightly, "Geez, that sounds bad. Are you sure you're alright? Do you not want to go back to sleep?"

I breathed in deeply, catching a hint of his special smell that I loved. I smiled, "No, I'll be fine. I just need to stay right about…" I turned so my back was to him, then tightened his arms like strings, "here."

I grinned at him, and he closed his eyes. I followed suit, and I was near to dozing off when I heard a familiar voice.

"BEDWARD!!!!"

Edward lifted his head, "Oh god, not again!"

There was a crash as someone ran into the door and a familiar thump as they hit the floor. Edward twirled me over then looked at me seriously.

"Right, we're going to seriously freak him out." He shifted, throwing his leg over mine as he looked towards the door. "One…two…" he frowned, then glanced back at me, smiling wickedly. "You ready?" I nodded, and then gasped as he pulled on his leg, throwing him on top of me just as the door opened. He kissed me again, hard and deep, pressing me into the mattress.

Emmett cried, "EW! MENTALLY SCARRING!!!"

* * *

**Aha! Edward is a naughty devil, but you have to hand it to him.**

**84 reviews! Ah I is so haapppy I could just sing and dance. Which I won't, because I can't feel my legs cos of all the wild dancing I did last night. 2 hours straight, well wasn't that fun. (It was)**

**Anyways, thanks to you reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL CUPCAKE FRENZY! **

**So did you like? As always, review. Personally I love this chapter; Emmett got what was coming to him. It's one thing to make jokes, but actually seeing it is a whole new dimension of pain. Haha hahaha oh how I laff.**

**What did you think? Tell me if you have any suggestions, or stuff you didn't like, or anything you think I should change. I appreciate all your feedback, it makes me smile! **

**TTFN folks! xxx**

**p.s MOVIE ON FRIDAY! SCREAMS! plus i got the most awesomely cool giant poster of twilight! i'm so EXCITED! also, i found the movie on the internet. How sick is that!  
**


	13. Mike's Delusions

**Huzzah! Here it is! Finally.**

**Sorry about the absence, i've been ill since wednesday, and only just getting better. finally managed to find a laptop so i can sit in bed and type, soooooo much easier if ur ill XD. **

**Anyhoo, next chapter of A Cinderbella story is right here folks! Thanks SOOO Much for all your reviews, i'm up to 102 now! So much more than i ever thought i would get, so i love you all!**

**Due to the amazing amount i got, replying would take a while, so i'm just going to mention one. Mellissa, i totally love you, thank you soo much for your amazing review! You gave me such inspiration to keep going with your kind words, so this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you enjoy it! xx**

**DISCLAIMER - if owned Twilight, i would be living on Isle Esme with an Edward of my own. Neither is true, so i guess it don't! **

**Read on my brave warriors!****Bella's POV**

* * *

Edward broke away as Emmett ran off into the kitchen, still screaming. He chuckled as he pulled me to my feet and took my hand, leading me into the living room. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the sofa, Jasper was laughing and Alice was shaking her head at us.

"Guys, you didn't have to scare Emmett like that, you know he's only young...you've probably mentally injured him!"

"Damn right you did!" Emmett shouted as he walked into the room. "Why is it that every time I wake up, I'm greeted by the sight of Bedward making out?!"

"Because you come looking for us in the morning, when we're in my room! What do you think we're doing in there? Discussing the national debt?!" I raised an eyebrow at Emmett, who shuffled his feet, "Besides, since you spent 7 hours in their apartment with Rosalie, Edward and Jasper had to stay here! Anyway, what were you and Rosalie up to for those 7 hours hmmm?"

Emmett turned red, "Erm...nothing?"

Alice scoffed, "Sure, nothing, for 7 hours?! Just tell us Emmett¸ we're your friends, and we only want to know if you've started a happy relationship." We all nodded seriously, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Emmett pulled a chair over from the corner of the room and sat down. Edward folded himself onto the floor and sat me on his lap. Emmett eyed us to make sure we were listening. "Well, you know we slept together before right?" Jasper opened his mouth, but Emmett carried on, cutting him off, "Don't ask me how that happened, cos I won't tell you. Anyway, obviously you guys had some talk with her, because she came running in about 5 minutes after Edward and Jazz left. She caught me in my room, and she was all apologising and crying. She said she didn't like her fiancée and that she'd much rather be with me, but apparently her fiancée gets...overly angry." We all nodded again. "I tried to convince her that we'd all be ok if he came after us or something, I mean, there's 3 of us and 1 of him. Rosalie sort of believed me, I guess, but she said she didn't want to cause us trouble."

_**Flashback Emmett's POV**_

_Rosalie shook her head, "Em, I don't want to force all my problems on you and your friends. I don't want to be the person who's responsible for making your lives hard." I tightened my arm around her shoulders._

"_Rose, I don't mind helping you take care of your problems; I just don't want to lose you," she smiled ruefully at me, "We'd be fine, there's 3 of us and only 1 of him. He can't be so strong that he'd beat Edward, Jasper and me." _

"_That's not the point. How could I tell him? What would I say? Sorry, but I've found someone else?!" She sounded like she was weakening, so I pressed her harder._

"_Yes! I'll come with you if you want, we all will, if it'll make it easier. Like I said Rose, I'll do anything just to keep you here."_

_Her expression lifted just a little bit. "So, you do love me then?" My eyes widened, when had she learnt that? She read my face, and carried on, "Edward and Jasper told me you did..."_

"_I do Rose. I do love you, I know it's weird because we only met like, yesterday, but it's true."_

_She put her hand on my cheek, "I think I love you too, you know. All the more reason for me to stay, I guess."_

_I stared at her in disbelief "You're not going to leave?"_

"_I don't really think I can." Wildly happy, I kissed her, pulling her close and playing with her soft golden hair. She pulled away and giggled, "Besides, I'd probably be attacked by Bella or Alice and locked in a cupboard until I swore I would stay."_

"_Sounds about right."_

**Bella's POV**

"So you two are together now?" Alice squealed.

Emmett grinned, "I think so. She said she'd go talk to Royce (he's the fiancée) and break it off, but we have to be there to help. Well, at least I do, he's the one person she's actually afraid of."

I shook my head, "Of course we'll come and help, won't we Edward?"

He nodded, "Definitely, anything to help Emmett and his new girlfriend. We know how much she means to you."

"Emmett, if she's going to break up with Royce, wouldn't she have nowhere to live?" Alice asked.

Emmett frowned, "Damn, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe she could move in with us."

Alice shook her head, "No Emmett, you don't have enough space. She can come and live with us, we could find somewhere for her to sleep."

She looked questioningly at me, and I added, "I wouldn't mind, I want to get to know Rosalie better anyway. We've been bonded by our traumatic experiences." I giggled; Edward nudged me softly.

"Not funny Bella."

I twisted quickly and pecked him on the cheek, "Very funny, Edward, and you know it."

He chuckled, "Not."

"Is."

"Not..." I was seized by a sudden sly impulse, and he was silenced by my kissing him. I stopped before he could get a good grip on me, knowing it would leave him a little dazed. I smirked at him and giggled, "Is it funny now?"

He swallowed, then narrowed his eyes at me, "You are suddenly a very dangerous creature, Bella Swan."

"I try."

I looked around to find Alice, Jasper and Emmett all staring at us. Jasper whistled quietly. I glanced at Edward, who looked just as confused as me. We both asked at the same time, "What?"

Emmett said, "It's nothing, just you guys have such a strong...connection." Alice and Jasper nodded, "It's kind of scary, watching you two interact like that. You both get distracted by the other, then you seem to get lost in your own little Bedward world."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

Alice answered, "Don't you notice? Just now, we were talking about Emmett and Rosalie, then Edward distracted you Bella. You went off, had a little play argument and ended up kissing each other. Don't tell me that you didn't forget we were here, because I know you did." She smiled at my worried expression, "Bella, don't worry, it's not a bad thing. It's kind of cute, but not, something more than that."

Jasper finished for her, "Strange." She thwacked him on the arm and he grinned at her.

"No Jazzy, not strange, just something I can't find the right word for."

"Sure, that's the problem."

"Shhh." She turned back to us, "Don't worry about it, I think we've just seen why you're meant to be together." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again and kissed my hair. "Anyway, Emmett, bring Rosalie in here and we'll see what she thinks about moving in with us."

"Alrighty." He winked at me then half skipped out of the room. He reappeared a few seconds later with Rosalie in tow, a shy smile on her face. Alice beamed at her, "Hey Rosalie!"

"Hi Alice. Hey Bella."

"Morning Rose."

Alice was too excited to hold it in any longer, "Rosalie, Emmett told us how you were going to need a place to live and Bella and I would be happy for you to move in with us, if you want to. We didn't think that you'd like to live in an apartment filled with these three lunatics," she elbowed Jasper, and Emmett stuck his tongue out at her, "and we have a good spare room you could use. Plus, it'd be so fun, we could have more girls' nights out, and we could-"

Edward cut in, "Alice, stop now, I think Rosalie's got the point." Alice quietened down and stared hopefully at Rosalie, her eyes shining.

Rosalie giggled, "Sure, I'd love to move in with you guys, that'd be great."

"Yay!!" Alice jumped up and yanked Rosalie away from Emmett, enveloping her in a huge hug. Rosalie looked a little stunned at her enthusiasm whilst the rest of us laughed. Alice let go of Rosalie and then began to drag her over to the spare room. "We can start deciding how to decorate it now!"

They disappeared as Alice closed the door. "You know, it's going to take Rosalie a while to get used to Alice." said Emmett.

"It took us all a while to get used to Alice."

"That's true."

Edward chuckled and then said to me, "So, what are you up to today?"

"Today's a Monday right?"

"As far as I can remember"

"Well, I've got an English Lit lecture and class for about 3 hours, but that's about it."

"When're they?"

I glanced at the clock; it was 9.30. "At about 12, I think."

"Ok, I have a music class then too, do you want to go and get some breakfast beforehand? It could be like a proper date, since we've never actually been on one yet." He smiled crookedly at me and I nodded.

"Proper first date? Sounds like a plan."

"Come on then, go get dressed and I'll meet you in the hall in about 5 minutes."

"Ok."

He kissed me on the cheek and pulled us both up off the floor. He pushed me in the direction of my bedroom and left with a, "Quickly, Bella."

I closed my door and hurried to my wardrobe, intending to put on the first thing that I could find. But I was stopped when I realised I had no idea what to wear to a 'first date', even though we'd already passed that stage. I felt my Bella nervousness rise up in my stomach and I sat down, staring bleakly at the dark expanse that was my closet.

I remembered Edward had said quickly, so I decided on jeans and some sort of t-shirt on top. I pulled on my denims and then grabbed my favourite shirt, which said 'New York, Take A Bite' on it.

After running to find my shoes, carefully avoiding the mirror, I took my jacket off its hook, ran a brush through my hair and practically ran out the door, only just remembering to yank my keys off the table.

Edward hadn't come out of his apartment yet. I breathed a sigh of relief and leant against the wall, my gaze drifting to my chain. I hadn't taken it off since Edward had given it to me; it had quickly become one of my most treasured possessions, not to mention the most beautiful. My heart leapt at the symbolism it held, and I had to remind myself to breathe or else I'd have a heart attack. Edward had done that to me every time I'd seen him since we'd met; only he seemed to be capable of completely melting my insides.

An annoying voice interrupted my pleasant thoughts. "Bella! What're you doing up this early?"

I rolled my eyes, then smiled unenthusiastically at Mike. "I'm just going somewhere in a minute."

"Oh, right. Listen," He leaned closer to me and I instinctively moved back a half-step, "Bella, I would really love it if you went out with me sometime today. I think you would really enjoy it..." He smiled suggestively, and I fought the urge to run screaming. "And I know you're not really going out with that Edward dude. He doesn't deserve you."

"What?!" I stared at him in disbelief; was he really that deluded? "Mike, I am going out with Edward-"

"You're so not. At the party...I know what that was. He attacked you," he said confidently, "It's ok, you don't need to lie to me."

I stayed silent, completely dumbstruck by his stupidity. He stretched his smug grin wider, and just as he tried to grab my hand Edward opened the door. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and stepped back from Mike, warning him with my eyes. He seemed to quail before Edward's menacing stare.

"What's up Mike?"

He gulped and tried to regain his bravado. "Nothing, I was taking Bella here out on a date"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Because I was under the impression she was going out with me."

Mike shook his head, "I know that's just an act, you two aren't really dating. I worked it out."

"And we all trust your superior intelligence."

Mike nodded and tried to pull me away from Edward. Edward moved away, "Bella, dearest, do you want to date this Mike person?"

I replied sweetly, "Well¸ if you want me to...but we're dating, aren't we?"

"I think we are."

"Me too."

"Hmm...so maybe this Mike person isn't right after all. Oh well." I struggled not to laugh as Mike looked back and forth between us, his expression confused. He still hadn't worked out we were making fun of him. He kept up his, "You're not dating. Not true."

Edward shook his head sadly, "Oh dear, maybe he needs some more proof. What shall we do Bella?" He carried on before I had time to answer; it was obviously a rhetorical question. "I've got just the thing."

He smirked and twisted me round to face him, kissing me full on the lips right in front of Mike. I giggled and clasped my hands behind his neck, like I always did. I had the pleasure of hearing Mike gasp as Edward lifted me off my feet, securing me in his arms. I tried to keep it decent for Mike's sake, but I was close to wrapping my legs around Edward's waist, something I was sure wasn't polite for company, even if the company was an incredible arse.

Thankfully Mike scowled and stormed away, and Edward whispered, "Finally." He pushed me up against the wall, something I thoroughly enjoyed, and continued kissing me. I wasn't sure how long we kept this up, but we were interrupted by Emmett and Jasper as they wandered out of their apartment.

"BEDWARD? WHY!?" Emmett went back inside and slammed the door. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You guys should really find more private places before you do that."

I blushed, "Sorry."

Edward chuckled, "Come on, I know somewhere we can go which is better."

We left the building and walked down the street, hand in hand. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going so I just enjoyed the ride. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I said, "You know, I do feel quite sorry for Emmett."

"Don't. Firstly, he's only pretending, and secondly, you have no idea how many times we're going to walk in on him and Rosalie doing things that are much worse. You'd better be prepared."

"How do you know that?"

"Cos it's happened with nearly every girl he's ever gone out with. I've seen too much of the Emmett action in my very short 20 years. It actually hurts..."

I laughed with him and glanced around again. It struck me that quite a number of girls were staring at us. Of course I knew who they were staring at. I could guess what they were thinking too. Something between _look how gorgeous that guy is _and_ who is he with?!_ I shrank back and tried to ignore it, and Edward noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"Look at all the girls who are staring."

"Girls are staring? I thought it was only guys."

"Guys?" Edward nodded and put his arm around my shoulders. "You don't see how many of them are staring at you? They're all wondering why such a beautiful girl is with such a lowly man like me."

"Give it up, they're not. That's what the girls are thinking."

"Maybe we're both too attractive for our own good."

"Maybe..." I didn't really believe it, and bit my lip as the women ogled.

"Bella, seriously, you are the most beautiful thing in this entire world, believe me, I would know." He smiled my favourite crooked smile and squeezed me gently. "We could always give them another demonstration just to make sure they get the message..."

"I think it's a bit too public for that."

"Alrighty then."

After another minute or so of walking we reached a charming little breakfast bar, which stood alone surrounded by brick buildings of many different colours. I smiled; Edward always seemed to know the perfect places to go. We pushed open the door, which tinkled as it swung, and Edward nodded at a smiling moustached man behind the counter. It was basically empty, apart from one or two people here and there. Edward led me round a corner to a private booth and handed me a menu.

The man from behind the counter appeared and gifted me with a wide smile. "Ah, hello Edward, haven't seen you here in a while."

Edward grinned, "It's only been a week John."

"Still, usually you're here all the time."

"I've been busy most mornings since then."

"Oh." He nodded meaningfully and turned to me, "So who's this lovely young lady?"

I smiled, liking him already, "Bella."

"Very nice to meet you Bella. What is such a beautiful girl like yourself doing with a loner like Edward, might I ask?"

I blushed at the compliment and Edward laughed. "I ask myself that same question, but, strangely enough, Bella is my girlfriend."

John beamed, "And what a lucky man you are Edward. She certainly is a catch."

"Don't I know it." Both of them smiled at me, and I tried to think of something suitable to say. Edward noticed my discomfort and changed the subject, ordering for us. John left, still beaming.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I said, "John's nice."

"Isn't he? This was one of the first places I ate in when I first came to the city."

"Mmm."

"He didn't scare you too much did he?"

"No, I thought he was absolutely lovely, just I'm not used to all the compliments."

"You're not?" He sounded surprised that people didn't compliment me all the time.

"No, I didn't get many kind words when I was growing up."

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "Evil stepmother and all that, no matter how clichéd it sounds."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing really." I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him about my childhood, it hadn't been the best experience for me and he wouldn't want to hear.

He read my mind, as he always did, "I do want to know, really. I hardly know anything about your past. If you tell me, I'll tell you some of my dark secrets."

I sighed; since he was my boyfriend now, and I liked him as much as I did, he did have the right to know. The whole suffer in silence thing was never going to work out with him anyway, he was too observant.

"Alright, well..." Just then John arrived with our pancakes. He grinned at us as he put them down, plus sugar, maple syrup and other pancake toppings. I wasn't really sure what half of it was, but Edward seemed to, and as John wandered off again he smiled at me.

"Syrup?"

"Ok."

He poured a load onto a pancake and pushed it towards me. He put it down then caught my eye again. "Alright, tell me."

* * *

**Yeah i know, it kind of drifted off there in the end, but it was getting too long, and i'm really tired. so, what you think? R&R my loverly readers, i'll try to update tomorrow. it'll be short, i just want to get their stories out in the open, then it's a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! I know, i'm so excited! **

**I went to see twilight yesterday, and OMFG HOW AMAZING IS IT! I'm sorry, but the people who say it's bad are wrong it's SO GOOD! I offically love Robert Pattinson, and Kirsten Stewarts and his acting was AMAZING! I totally love love love loved it and i'm going to end up seeing it like 10 times. Ah the magic of twilight goodness**

**TTFN folks!**

**Happy Holidays! xxxx**


	14. And that's when Edward found a Pancake

**Huzzah! Here I am again, just like I said i would be. This is a little filler just to help you all get up to date on Bella's past oioooooer. Some more drama coming up soonish, but as i said, next time is a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL released on oh thou great Christmaka day. **

**I figured a big party, gonna be FUN FUN FUN to write! TEEHEE!!!! and some more of a cinderella plot is gonna be thrown in, i think, well depends. just keep reading!**

**DISCLAIMER - if I were Stephenie Meyer, i could've gone to the Twilight premiere.....ohhh meeting RP...joy and rapture. But i'm not, and she owns this stuff :P**

**Read on my brave warriors!****Bella POV**

* * *

I sighed, "Alright." Edward put his hand over mine and looked at me expectantly. I decided to start from the beginning. "Well, my mother died a few years after I was born, so up until I was 10 it was just me and my dad. We moved to Forks to start afresh, well, I was only 4 so it was more for my dad's sake than mine. I didn't mind though.

"It was good, me and Charlie got along well, and when I was 10 he started dating someone called Katie. She had two daughters, Lauren and Jessica. My dad and her got married 2 months after they met; I thought it was too quick, but I convinced myself that since I was still a child I didn't understand, so I made my peace with it."

Edward frowned at my forlorn expression, "So why aren't you happy?"

"Because, she was completely evil. It was the beginning of summer when they got married, and Charlie worked a lot, so Katie looked after us for the whole of the summer holiday. It was terrible, Lauren and Jessica were bullies, they pulled my hair, stole my things and tore up my books. Katie was worse; she didn't do anything to stop them, she locked me in my room half the time and didn't let me eat." Edward looked horrified. "It wasn't too bad, they always stopped when my dad was around, so it was only 5 days a week. On the weekend my dad and I would go out on Saturdays, and just spend some time together." I tried not to cry as I remembered the weekly fishing trips Charlie and I had taken. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't want to make you sad."

I quickly rubbed my eyes and sniffed, "No, I want you to know. It'll make it easier for me to remember Charlie if I can just get it all out in the open. Anyway, at the end of summer, in about October, Charlie took Katie fishing. They went in the car, but didn't come back. Jessica and Lauren didn't really care, but I was frantic. The day after, Katie appeared. She came running into the house screaming that they'd been in an accident. Apparently Charlie had skidded on 'out of season' ice and they'd gone careering off the road. She said he didn't make it."

My words caught in my throat and I breathed in deeply, trying to control myself. Edward stared at me, anguished, and he got up and moved over to my side of the table, sitting down on the seat and putting his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Anyway, it was all very suspicious; Katie didn't have a scratch on her, and neither Charlie's body nor the car ever showed up. I was sure she was the reason for the accident, but no one could prove she killed him. After that, I was forced to do everything she wanted, I wasn't allowed out of the house unless it was for school. Lauren and Jessica took nearly everything of mine that was worth something, all the old photos I had of my dad, everything he'd ever given me.

When I was 16 I started planning on colleges to go to and saving up what little money I had. I worked straight through the summer and every weekend for 2 years and I made enough to come here. I don't think Katie ever knew how much money I really had; she would've taken it away if she knew. One day, when school ended, I packed up my bags, took them downstairs and said to Katie 'I'm leaving.'" I giggled slightly at the memory, "I remember she was totally shocked. She had no idea what I was planning, and I left in a cab before she could do anything about it. I stayed with Alice for the rest of the summer. There was some trouble with Dad's will, which suddenly re-appeared, saying that Katie had full parental power over me, even when I was an adult, and that she could make me stay in Forks. Of course that was complete nonsense, but I had to stay there while Alice came here so I could sort it out. Needless to say, the lawyers decided that Katie was a complete lunatic for trying to fake that will and I don't know how much trouble she got in. I'm hoping never to see them again."

I trailed off, waiting for Edward's reaction. He looked horror-struck and I blushed self-consciously. "So...yeah...that's the story of my life...I guess."

Edward found his voice, "Bella...that was...I mean...that is...oh my god. That's terrible! How did you survive all of that? I had no idea it was so bad!" I'd told him much more than I had when we were in the coffee house together, and he was furious.

I giggled nervously, "Well, I always had Alice and your parents to rely on. You don't know how many times I sneaked over to your place at night and slept over."

"Still...if I ever saw that woman I'd give her a piece of my mind..."

I shrugged, "Hopefully you never will. She was in pretty deep shit when I left."

He hugged me, "I feel so sorry for you."

"Don't be, it's over now, and now I've got a great new life." I smiled at him, trying to reassure him. He looked a little appeased. "So what about your deep-dark secrets?"

"Nothing more than what I told you about Tanya. And I would like to see her again, just so I could taunt her with my beautiful new girlfriend."

"Now, Edward, that's definitely not nice."

"But it's definitely true." He smirked at me, "You, I believe, are a thousand times more beautiful than her, no matter what you say."

"You're just saying that because you want some more of the Bella action."

He smirked, "Well who doesn't?" He pecked me quickly on the lips then shuffled back over to his side of the table, keeping my hand. "Eat; your pancakes are getting cold from all the talking."

We finished our pancakes, occasionally chatting or having leg fights under the table. Edward always won by squishing my legs together between both of us until I 'begged for mercy' as he called it.

We walked back to the building slowly; swinging our hands between us. We passed Alice and Rosalie, who had just come out to go shopping. They tried to drag me along with them, but I declined quickly. I hated shopping.

"You're going to have to come with me sometime this week Bella! Remember, we're going to have a Christmas party, and you need something new to wear!"

A party didn't sound too bad, considering what happened at the last one. Edward seemed to think so too, because when we got into the hallway he kissed me and said, "A party? Well, that sounds like a lot of fun, I must admit."

I laughed, "Yeah, you might actually make it on time to this one."

"I might, considering I have a beautiful girlfriend I can dance with."

"When are you going to give that up?"

"Never." He kissed me again, "I could never get enough of this."

I glanced at my watch, "Well, you're going to have to wait, because I have to go to my class now."

He sighed, "Fine, do you want a ride?"

"If you want, thanks."

We both rushed upstairs, grabbed our bags and keys and soon we drove off towards campus. When we arrived Edward escorted me to my building and I tried to ignore the dirty looks most girls were giving me. Edward put his arm around my waist and I heard a few of the girls groan. He whispered, "Ignore it."

"I'm trying..."

He laughed and tightened his arm, giving a few of the guys a threatening stare. We got to my building and Edward surprised me by twisting me round and kissing me roughly.

"I'll miss you."

"Ditto."

"Be good." I rolled my eyes and he winked. I pulled my hand out of his and trudged up the stairs, turning and waving as I got to the door. He smiled and waved back, then walked off to his class. I watched his retreating back, reflecting on how lucky I was to have found a guy like him.

A girl from my class, Angela, gasped from behind me. "Bella, is that your boyfriend?"

I grinned at her, "Don't even ask."

* * *

**So there you have it! I love Angela, in the movie she's soo cute! and did anyone realise she's Suzie Crabgrass from Ned's Declassified? I certainly did...took me a while to work out that one. **

**So, keep R&Ring my little ones, 111 yayzers! again, i'm not bothered to respond to at the mo, but i promise i will as part of the christmaka special.**

**Christmaka Special! Keep reading for it!**

**TTFN folks!**

**Happy Holidays xxx**


	15. A Very Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Here is the christmas special, sorry about the length, but this was what I needed to get everything I wanted crammed in. I hope you like it! **

**heathercullen - thanks!**

**Annabelle-Cullen - haha, no i'm still alive, just trying to write this! **

**Bam-Its-Kellers - Christmaka was what I always thought it was called..**

**skittelysweet - thanks!**

**reader13lovesbooks - I want Edward to be my friend!**

**ett114141 - my pleasure**

**IntoTheLiquidTopaz - again, my pleasure, i love this story!**

**leytonobsessed - xx**

**JASPERxHALE=YES - thanks, keep reading!**

**thanks to all my readers, you really keep my inspiration flowing! **

**Read on my brave warroirs!

* * *

Bella's POV  
**

Over the next few weeks, as Christmas drew closer, Alice became more and more hyperactive each day. She'd bought all 6 of us chocolate calendars and had insisted that we use them, with threats of no Christmas presents if we didn't. That certainly got Emmett going, but he could never resist chocolate anyway.

We had a giant Christmas tree in the centre of the living room; as soon as we'd passed the 10th of December Alice had dragged me, Rosalie and Emmett off to buy it. I had made Edward and Jasper come with us, so it turned into a big group outing.

"Let's get a 20 foot one!" Alice had squealed excitedly, and Rosalie frowned.

"Al, is our ceiling even that high?"

"Who cares? Let's get it anyway!"

In the end we managed to convince her to buy a 10 footer, which had fit once Emmett sawed the top off. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had a tree too, which was a little more modest, only 6 foot with a tiny angel on top that Edward had dug out of their Christmas boxes. Alice had tried to get them to let her decorate it, but as Emmett said, it was their 'man tree' and they weren't going to let Alice turn it girly.

Our tree was covered in baubles, some of which were astoundingly pretty, little electric candles, ribbons, tinsel and various ornaments from our 3 childhoods. Alice's were all beautifully painted clay stockings she'd made when she was 10 and Rosalie's were cardboard with different baby pictures of her stuck on (of course she was a very attractive child).

"Bella, don't you have anything?" Alice had shouted from the living room as she wound fairy lights around the tree. I was searching through my last unopened box, which I still kept under my bed, the one with all my childhood memories. I could distinctly remember making many different Christmas decorations, all of which Charlie had hung proudly on our tree, but I couldn't seem to find them.

"Aha!" They were concealed at the bottom of the box in a paper envelope. I had opened it and carefully poured them out; there were about 5 or 6. Two were cardboard stars, two were glass baubles that I'd painted and the last was a picture of me and my dad. I'd carried them out and put them on the tree as Alice and Rosalie had looked at them appreciatively.

"Your dad looks just like you Bella!"

"Thanks."

Alice practically glowed, "Now the tree is perfect!"

It was Christmas Eve, and Alice was throwing, as she'd promised, her amazing Christmas party. "It's going to be great!" she giggled excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice it's 8 in the morning. Remind me why you woke us up this early?" I gestured across the table to Rosalie, who was drooping over her cereal.

Alice clasped her hands in front of her, giving us her businesslike look. "Because, we all need to go shopping to get dresses and then we need to get the place ready!"

I remembered our last party, "Has anyone checked the weather?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, and no storms today, so it's the perfect time. We got blacked out at our last party." She said this to Rosalie, who looked confused. "So finish your breakfast quickly, m'dears, because we're leaving as soon as you're both dressed!"

I groaned, but Rosalie looked excited. Alice watched me, beady-eyed; to make sure I was eating as quickly as possible, then shoved me into my room and said, "You've got 5 minutes. Any less and I'm taking you out no matter what you're wearing." I blanched, and Emmett, who'd just popped his head round the door, chuckled, "Now, wouldn't I like to see that."

Rosalie raised a threatening brow at him, and he smiled sheepishly, "Hey Rose. Alice isn't making you go out naked, by any chance, is she?"

Alice cut in, "No she's not, now say goodbye and go Emmett, you're not allowed to distract her."

"Fine." He blew a kiss at Rosalie then shut the door.

Alice turned to me, "Dress, Bella!"

I scuttled into my room, where Edward was lying on my bed, grinning. Most nights either I would sleep at his or he would sleep in my room. We both found it more comfortable that way, not to mention more enjoyable. **(A/N yes, in fact that is a hint, but I'm not telling you anything else ;])**

"Alice is a terror isn't she?"

"Tell me about it."

He opened his arms and I snuggled into them; he kissed the top of my head. "Does she have any idea I'm in here?"

"I don't think so, that reminds me, I need to get changed or she's going to drag me out shopping with no clothes on."

"Oh dear, I definitely don't want you doing that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, so you're going to have to go stand with your face to the wall so I can get dressed."

He smiled and obliged, I still wasn't completely happy for him to see me changing, despite the fact that he slept in my room most nights. I needed to be quite Edward drunk for me to be that confident.

I grabbed my trusty jeans, t-shirt and underwear and proceeded to change, all the while keeping an eye on Edward. He didn't try to peek, which was one of the things I loved about him.

"Alright, done." He turned. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" He was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants.

Edward shook his head, "I will once I get back to my place. Plus, this way I can knock Alice down a peg by coming out of your room in just pyjamas." He winked, then grabbed the brush out of my hand and started running it through my hair. This was one of the things he liked to do, I never understood why, but I wasn't about to complain.

Alice banged on the door, "Bella, hurry up!"

"Coming!"

I took Edward's hand and opened the door, trying to keep a straight face at Alice's incredulous expression. I walked him to the front door and gave him a quick kiss. "See you tonight, make sure you all look good, for Alice's sake."

"On it." He grabbed his keys and left, shouting, "Bye Rosalie and Alice!"

Alice gaped at the empty doorway while Rosalie giggled. I sat down next to her and said, "Don't we need to get going?"

"How long has he been in there?" asked Rosalie.

"About 4 nights a week."

"I didn't know you had it in you Bella,"

I blushed, "We did sleep, mostly, honest."

Alice shuddered, "Ok, I'm not going to think about my brother and you…doing things," she wrinkled her nose, "just a wall away. Let's shop!"

After being dragged through shop after shop, going from shopping district to shopping district, we arrived back at about 4. By the end of our trip I was so bored I was considering flagging down a cab and escaping, but Alice wouldn't hear of it and practically chained me to her. I had been shown many many different party dresses and told that they would all look amazing on me, but to be honest I couldn't even remember what they looked like. In the end Alice and Rosalie decided on one secretly and wouldn't tell me what it looked like.

Alice stuck her key in the door and opened it; I immediately collapsed on the sofa.

"I actually can't feel my feet."

Alice grinned, "Well, I think you got a lot out of it."

"If I could just see this so-called dress I would feel a bit better about not having the use of my feet."

"No way, dearest Bella, this is a surprise. Anyhoo, we need to get this apartment ready!"

Alice decided to go for the pillows everywhere thing we'd gone for last time; Rosalie had a lot of fun throwing them about. I was told that as it was a Christmas party it needed a Christmas theme (no exceptions). I helped Alice move all the presents under our tree into her room, as she said she didn't want them trampled. We put some cushions where the presents had been to help it stay upright, then put some in the corners and around the sofa like before.

Alice put up her multitude of fairy lights, along with a lot more mistletoe than last time. "Since we all have boyfriends now, I don't think we need its matchmaking prowess. But since it worked so well last time," she winked at me, and I blushed, "we might as well put more up."

Alice hung stars so they criss-crossed the ceiling and walls, and she put a few more on the tree. Then she got out the fake snow and instructed Rosalie and I to throw it about very carefully, so it looked natural, but not messy. In the end she took it from us and did it herself, telling us to go sit on the sofa.

She finished the rest herself, clearly sick of us 'happy helpers' and then towed me into my room to show me my dress. It was a halter dress, a deep navy blue and the strap went around my neck and was attached to the middle of the front. It was black and sequined, while the rest of the dress was floaty. It didn't look too dangerous, apart from the fact it was quite short, and Alice looked pleased with herself.

"So?"

I sighed in defeat, "It's not that bad."

"Hurray!" She brought Rosalie in and handed her some curlers, "Not too curly, mind." Whilst Rosalie played with my hair Alice did my makeup for me. As well as the 'smoky' eyeliner and light foundation, she lightly smeared red glitter across my eyelids and glittery (watermelon) lip-gloss on my lips. "Just in case-"

"Edward likes the taste." I finished for her, smiling ruefully. "Your brother…"

"Shut it." She pulled a few strands of my hair up and tied them with a little band the same colour as my hair. "Rose, curl that a little." I looked at Rosalie and noticed what she was wearing.

"Rose, you look amazing!"

She flushed, "Thanks Bella." It was a deep red with a scoop neckline. It had thick elastic straps which went in an X across her back and it was loose to the bottom where it gathered in an also black rim. She was wearing PVC leggings and high-heeled boots to match. She had somehow fluffed her hair until it was very light and floaty, and then curled it slightly so it fell like golden waves. "I think it's very festive," she giggled.

"Ok I'm done," Alice cut in, "Right; you're going to have to wear some different underwear for this dress." She held up a strapless bra, which I stared at in horror. She sighed, "C'mon Bella, we're all wearing them." I didn't think I was going to get away, so I grabbed it and its matching counterpart and went to the bathroom, picking up my dress on the way. It wasn't until I was dressed that I realised what colour the underwear was.

"Alice! Stars?!" Midnight blue I could live with, but stars?!

She laughed, "Just for-"

"Don't tell me."

I came out, grimaced at Alice, then slipped on my shoes, which were the same ones as last time. Alice was now wearing a bright red loose-fitting dress, with very thin straps and a ying-yang necklace. "Looking good Al."

She curtsied, "Good. Do you want some jewellery?"

"Nope, I'm all set." I held out my wrist.

"You can't live in that bracelet, Bella."

"Who says I can't?"

Rosalie looked at it, "Ooooo, it's beautiful, who gave it to you?"

"Edward."

"Did I mention he was the sweetest guy ever?"

"You could stand to a little more."

"Bella, look in the mirror quickly!" Alice piped up, and I glanced quickly into it. I looked just as good as I had last time.

"Amazing, Alice, as always."

The doorbell rang and Alice pulled us both off our feet and into the living room; I remembered to turn off the curlers as I passed. Mike and a load of his cronies were standing in the doorway.

"Great, 3 hot girls and food!" he said smarmily and Alice glared at him.

"Keep moving Newton. Food's in there." She jerked her thumb towards the kitchen, and Mike slimed off. Emmett, Jasper and Edward arrived 5 minutes later. Emmett looked around appraisingly.

"You never under do it do you Alicia?"

"Why should I?" She had her arm wrapped around Jasper, who was glaring slightly at Mike. Mike was probably chucking crisps around.

Rosalie and I, who were checking the presents in Alice's room, walked out and we smiled at our respective boyfriends. I had the satisfaction of Edward's eyes widening slightly, and Emmett grabbed Rosalie around the waist and said, "Now what did I do to acquire such a pretty girlfriend?"

Rosalie smirked, "A few more comments like that might just help."

Edward wandered over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He smiled down at me, "You look incredibly beautiful tonight Bella."

"You're meant to say that…but thanks." I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek. The door stayed open as more people filed in, and I spent most of my time with Edward. He pulled me into the dancers as a slow song started up, putting my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I laid my head on his chest contentedly as the music played, and he sighed into my hair.

He chuckled as I tripped over some stray tinsel. I glared at him, "Laughing at my clumsiness isn't good boyfriend behaviour."

"You're right, it isn't. I guess I'll have to do something to make up for it." He bent down and kissed my cheek, then my other cheek, then my forehead, then both eyelids. Finally as he kissed my nose I got so impatient I pulled his head down and kissed him myself. I giggled as he bent me over backwards. Suddenly the song changed to a much more upbeat one, and I was pulled away by Alice. She grabbed my hands and started twisting crazily. I laughed and joined in; we went down to the floor and back again.

Rosalie was 70's dancing with Jasper and I saw that Emmett had grabbed Edward and was making him tango. Edward looked very disgruntled as Emmett tangoed him up and down the living room, cutting a path through our laughing friends. Emmett shouted, "Sexy tango Edward baby!" in a Spanish accent.

Alice and I nearly killed ourselves laughing and Jasper was nearly crying with mirth. Rosalie clapped as the group cleared into a circle around Emmett and Edward. Emmett started up a ballerina type dance and was twirling Edward round and round, then attempted to waltz. By now Edward had had enough, and he tripped Emmett over by sticking his foot out. He came back and grabbed me, throwing me out to Emmett. I shrieked as he yelled, "Ah, it's SEXY BELLA!" and he picked me up, holding me above his head, twisting round and round. I gave Edward death glares whenever I managed to spot him in the laughing crowd, and when Emmett was distracted by Rosalie I stumbled off into the corner, very dizzy.

Edward followed me and held out his arms but I ignored them, leaning against the wall for support. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Nope, you threw me out there. I'm good by myself." I slid off the wall a bit as I said it, and he instinctively caught me.

He shrugged, "Lucky catch."

I leant against his chest and waited for the world to stop spinning. I turned my head so I could watch the rest of the party; Alice and Rosalie were now in the middle of the circle, dancing crazily while Emmett cheered them on. Jasper had gone and sat in the opposite corner from us and I caught his eye. He shrugged and mouthed, "Headache."

I turned back to Edward just as he looked up. He looked mildly interested. "Oh, mistletoe." He cocked his head as he glanced at me; his tone was so nonchalant that I had trouble understanding what he meant.

"Do you expect it to do anything? A little flip, perhaps?"

He looked back at me, amused. "No, I was just commenting on the fact that there was mistletoe above us, and you know what that means…don't you?" He grinned and leant down, bringing his face half an inch away from mine.

His emerald eyes disturbed my thought processes, and I suddenly forgot that I was dizzy or angry with him. All I could see was Edward. "And…you know," he whispered against my lips, "the rule is that I have to do this."

"I-I don't mind."

"Good." He kissed me forcefully; much more forcefully than I expected, and I was pushed back against the wall, Edward's hands cupping my chin, keeping my lips joined to his.

I knew the darkness was covering us, so I twisted my hands in his hair like I always did, pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around him. He pressed me tighter against the wall, keeping me there, kissing my neck whenever I needed to breathe.

After he kissed me for a particularly long time, he pulled back, licking his lips with a puzzled expression. **(A/N teehee, yes, he's guessed it)**

"Watermelon?" he murmured.

I giggled, "Alice thought you might like the taste."

"Hmm." He moved in to kiss me again and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. "Tastes pretty good."

He then proved to me how much he liked it by kissing me more, up to the point where I said something I never thought I'd say.

"Alright…enough." I pushed his head away with my entangled hands, and panted, "Sorry…can't…breathe."

"Oops." He unwrapped my legs and slid down onto the floor, pulling me onto his lap. I evaded his arms and turned around, keeping myself on his legs but leaning back against the wall, breathing heavily. He bit his lip, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Believe me, I'm glad you did." I managed to gain enough oxygen to get my brain going again, and then crossed my legs, resting them on his stomach. He was still breathing hard too, which pleased me a little.

We sat there together for a while, watching the party carry on around us. Emmett was now slow-dancing with Rosalie, their heads together; Emmett was smiling blissfully. Alice had found Jasper and was handing him an aspirin while rubbing his back. I smiled to myself and wondered how all 6 of us had managed to find our perfect counterpart. I glanced at Edward, who was looking out the window. As I gazed at him, I could see all my hopes and dreams, everything I needed and wanted. I could see my whole future in him, and it was something I wasn't afraid of.

It's strange to know who you want to be with for the rest of your life when you're 18 (albeit nearly 19). You would think that I should hold back a little, wait around, see what else comes up, but to tell the truth…I didn't want to. Edward turned and smiled crookedly at me, and I knew right then that I was never going to want to be with anyone else as long as I lived. I knew any other relationship I had would be daunted by what I'd had with him.

Edward's expression turned confused as I stared at him, and I smiled. I didn't think I was ready to tell him what I'd found for a while yet.

"Anything wrong?" As usual, he'd noticed my silence, so I just kept smiling.

"Nothing at all."

I twisted round in his lap and leant back against him, letting him snake his arms around my waist. I put my hand on his cheek and sighed. "Edward, you know those clichéd perfect moments they have in movies?"

"I've heard of them."

"I think I've just found one."

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly. "I think you might just be right…which is why I wanted to say," he took a breath and whispered in my ear, "that I love you, Bella."

I stifled a gasp; this was the first time he'd said that to me. He'd shown it, in a thousand different ways since we'd been together, but never said it. I looked up at him and his eyes were wary, awaiting my reaction. I smiled to myself and kissed his jaw line, "I love you too."

He looked a little surprised, and I laughed, "What, did you expect me to run away screaming something about commitment?"

He laughed too and buried his face in my hair, "Something like that."

**Next Morning**

"Merry Christmas, Bella and Edward!" Alice squealed as we wandered out of my room; Edward rubbing his eyes.

I smiled, "Merry Christmas, Al. Merry Christmas the rest of you!"

Emmett grinned from the sofa where he had his arm around Rosalie. "Merry Christmas Bedward! Glad you finally made it out, Alice wasn't letting us open presents till you got up."

Alice bounced over and grabbed my hand, pulling us both over to the tree and sitting us down on the floor. "Here, this is from me!" She thrust a big squishy present into my hands. I let go of Edward's and began to open it, excited as I always was. Christmas always seemed to get me.

I unwrapped it and found a Wonder woman t-shirt and a beautiful blue dress. It was belted at the waist, with thick white straps and a brown strip at the bottom.

I beamed at Alice, "Thanks Al!"

She blushed, "Glad you like it."

We all spent the next 2 hours opening our gifts; Alice got: some new curlers from me (scream), some expensive make-up from Rosalie (scream), a sewing machine, 2 different fashion books and a load of different materials from Edward (double scream), a big box of Cola Bottles from Emmett (sweets Emmett? Really) and a beautiful pair of earrings and a wooden carving from Jasper. The earrings were a deep sapphire blue, matching her eyes, and the figurine was of a cute little fairy which resembled Alice, sitting on a toadstool. There was a Jasper-resembling boy fairy standing next to her, holding out a bunch of flowers and grinning. It was painted bright colours, and at the bottom it was inscribed, "Have a Merry Christmas Alice. All my love, Jasper."

Alice nearly went crazy when she saw it and attacked Jasper, hugging him tightly, screaming, "It's the best Christmas present EVER Jazz! I love it!" He hugged her back, laughing. Eventually she released him and pulled him down so she could sit on his lap and admire her carving.

"Jasper, I didn't know you could carve" said Edward, and Jasper shrugged.

"Hidden childhood talent."

Rosalie received: A dress from Alice, which was red and just as lovely as mine; some expensive make up from me (I blushed when she giggled at the fact that she and Alice both got the same presents); a very big bucket of sweets and a lava lamp from Jasper and Edward, who didn't really know what to get her; and two tickets to a romantic getaway in a hotel in New York from Emmett. Rosalie screamed when she opened her present and kissed Emmett, who looked very pleased with himself. We were all very impressed.

Emmett got: six tickets to Disneyland from Jasper, Alice, Edward and me; and a new pair of jeans and a leather jacket from Rosalie. We all rolled about laughing at Emmett's face when he saw his present; it was like he was torn between being very happy or trying not to be very happy. In the end he jumped up and group hugged us all, yelling, "Yay! Disneyland!"

Jasper got: a big bucket of sweets and a football from me and Rosalie, because we didn't really know what to get him; a watch from Edward; a scrapbook from Alice which contained every single picture they'd ever taken together, which he'd really liked and spent hours flicking through afterward; and a Harry Potter book from Emmett. Emmett thought this was very funny, and the rest of us tried to ignore him. Jasper said pointedly to Emmett that he loved Harry Potter, and would definitely enjoy reading it.

I'd spend hours agonising over what to get Edward; it seemed anything I thought of just wasn't right. I'd decided on something homemade after only managing an hour in a shop, and I tried to think of what I was good at. In the end I drew on my drawing skills, which I had been told were not that bad at all.

I handed Edward his present and twisted my hands together; undeniably nervous. He unwrapped it, smiling at me reassuringly. His eyes widened when he saw it, and I sighed happily. It was a picture I had drawn of Edward and I, something I'd taken from my many memories of him. It was bird's eye view, and tonal drawn in pencil; we were lying on his bed, he was asleep. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and he looked perfectly content, his forehead resting against mine and one of his legs thrown over my own. I, however, was awake, and I had my hands in his hair. I was gently playing with it, smiling happily and glancing upwards, out of the frame, looking at whoever had the picture in their hands. I'd done this deliberately, and I quite liked how I looked, it was as if I was saying_ sorry, he's mine, and only I'm allowed to do this. _Of course, that was only in my head, but I could swear I looked slightly cheeky.

Edward ran his thumb over the frame; I had framed it but left the pencil picture bare, so he could touch it properly. His mouth was a little open, and I moved and knelt behind him, my arms over his shoulders and my head on top of his. "So, do you like it?"

He put it gently down on the floor and turned round quickly, grabbing my waist. He kissed me happily. "Like it, Bella? I absolutely adore it."

"Well that's a relief."

I smiled at him and glanced at Emmett, who had picked up the drawing and was showing it to the rest of the group. Alice and Rosalie were gaping.

"Bella, that's wonderful! It's so…romantic!" said Rosalie.

Edward reached out and took it. "That's mine…I get to keep it. Sorry Al." Alice was looking incredibly disappointed, but then she remembered her carving in her hands, and she grinned.

"Mine's just as nice."

Alice gave Edward some classical piano music, Jasper and Rosalie had teamed together to buy him some CD's and a Monty Python DVD and Emmett had bought him stacks of underwear, to replace the ones he'd 'lost.'

"Whatever happened to your underwear Emmett?" he retorted, "Lose that too?"

Emmett scowled, but didn't reply.

Edward handed me the last package under the tree. It was small, and quite heavy. He nudged me, "Go on, open it." He looked a little nervous as I tore it open.

It was a little velvet pouch and a square of creamy paper. I unfolded the paper to find two pages of written music. It was called, "Bella's Song."

"It's something I wrote for you. Well, it was inspired by you, actually. You can come and hear me play it later."

"Thank you Edward." I was nearly speechless; no one had written me a song before. I'd forgotten I had another present in my hand when Alice said.

"What's inside the next one?"

Edward took the pouch out of my hand and opened it, carefully tipping it onto my hand. Out fell a simple silver chain, adorned with two little circles. They were both plain silver, one big and one small. I held it close to my face, gazing at it, and saw it was inscribed with _I love you_ on one and _for always_ on the other. I gasped and stared at Edward, feeling my eyes prickle slightly.

"Edward, it's beautiful…all of it, thank you." I kissed him again and smiled happily. I'd never've thought both our presents would turn out so well.

Jasper and Emmett got me some slinky underwear and more sweets (I blushed while they roared with laughter at their suggestions for uses of the sweets) and Rosalie bought me some beautiful hairclips and bands.

"I thought you could do much more with your hair if you wanted Bella, it's so beautiful."

Edward said he agreed and in the end I clipped a little butterfly into my hair. Edward said it looked wonderful, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I do think it looks nice, and not just cos I'm meant to say it, Bella." He smirked at me and played with the butterfly, making its wings flutter.

We spent the rest of the day around the living room, chatting and laughing and watching Christmas programs on the TV. Alice attempted to make a Christmas lunch and grumbled angrily when she ended up needing my help. Emmett ate nearly all of the chicken, and we only managed to wrestle it off him with Rosalie's help.

At the end of the day I lay on the sofa again, sleepy and full, with Edward behind me and Alice on the floor next to me. We were watching the Snowman, which was the only thing that happened to be on at the moment, and Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were playing a modified game of Monopoly. If they landed on a rent, they had to do something embarrassing. I'd already seen Emmett stick his head in a load of whipped cream and Jasper throw something at someone out the window at someone. Alice was laughing and I watched, happily deciding this was the best Christmas I'd ever had.

* * *

**Phew, that took me so long to write!**

**R&R everyone, i'm now going to sleep. HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! **

**love ATO xxxxxx  
**


	16. Ghosts from the Past

**Hello everyone! Now, the good happy streak couldn't last forever, so I thought it was time for something BAAAD to happen…oo-er, nuff said.**

**Maybe I told you too much, but oh well. **

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed! 130! You guys really make my day, so thank you so much! Happy reading!**

**Bam-ItsKellers – I know!**

**Viper003 – thanks, I'm glad too, I definitely don't understand those angst stories, but that's dramatic writing I suppose…**

**IntoTheLiquidTopaz – and a merry Christmas to you!**

**Mkitkat – total awness!**

**Et114141 – well, where I live Disneyland is closer, but, you're right, they are going to Disneyworld, Florida. I'll call it that next time…oops: S**

**Fwehfbwi – No, I don't even want to WRITE the scene, so all I can manage is some suggestive writing. I'm thinking they have, but I didn't want to make it like really really symbolic and the whole ooo we want the right moment thing. I figure they did get round to it, as it's been what, 4 months? So yes, they have, i guess. I'll make it more official, dw. Merry Xmas!**

**Kathryn2689 – thanks, happy holidays to you!**

**Edward's Lover1026 – thanks xx**

**Littlelamb188 – haha, I like it too**

**Read on my brave warriors!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Goddamn it! Stop calling me!" Rosalie threw her phone across the room; it hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor. She glared at it for 30 seconds and then turned back to her food. She picked at it sullenly for a while, grumbling to herself.

Her phone rang again defiantly, as if to show off the fact it was still alive after the amount of times she thrown it around. "Bloody hell!" She stormed over and picked it up, tearing out the battery. It bleeped once and died. "Thank GOD."

"Rose, just answer it and tell him to go boil his head" said Alice.

She sighed, "I would, but he won't listen. He still thinks that I'm having a 'womanly moment', and that I'll come running back if he calls enough."

"Get Emmett to talk to him" I suggested.

"I might." She turned the phone over and over in her hands, "But…I'm just worried, you know? I'm wondering how long it's going to be before he snaps and starts with the threats, and I don't want to send Emmett into that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Well I would!" She sighed again and dumped her phone on the counter, turning it face down, "I'm just going to ignore him. Only for now!" she said, cutting off Alice's angry response.

It had been a month since Rosalie had properly moved in; Royce had never stopped bothering her. Obviously, him coming home to find all of us leaving the apartment, carrying boxes and Rosalie screaming, "It's over Royce!" wasn't enough closure for him.

Rosalie stood up, "Anyway, I'm off, I told my brother I'd spend the day with him today."

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name's Seth, I'm taking Emmett to meet him. He's the younger, so I think he won't give Emmett too much trouble. It's my older brother I'm worried about…"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, he's just broken up with his girlfriend, so he's in a pretty bad mood, plus the whole 'over-protective brother' thing."

Alice laughed, "I know what you mean. Edward can be the worst sometimes. Don't worry, Emmett can handle it."

"I'm just worried that my brothers will tell him embarrassing stories and I'll never hear the end of it."

"That sounds like Emmett." I giggled, and Rosalie smiled.

"Ok, see you guys!" She grabbed her keys and left just as Emmett called for her from the hall. Alice turned to me.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, we could go see a movie or something?" Jasper and Edward were both off at classes, so neither of us had a boyfriend to talk to. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I swear we haven't spent any time together lately."

"It's those boyfriends of ours; we both spend too much time with them."

Alice giggled, "Yeah, but they're both so delectable!" She scrunched her mouth to one side, "Tell you what, why don't we make every Thursday a Bella and Alice day! We disregard our boyfriends and spend the whole day together, no exceptions, apart from birthdays or unmissable dates, of course."

"Sure, I can handle one day without Edward."

"Good. Let's go see whats on." I went into my room to find my phone and purse. I picked up my mobile to find several missed calls from a random number I didn't know.

"Hmm, that's odd…" I flicked through the call log, wondering who had been trying so incessantly to get hold of me. I wandered back out in the living room, flipping my phone up and down compulsively, a little unnerved. Alice spotted my worried expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to call me, but I don't know who. They've called me like 10 times." I held out my phone to Alice, and as if on cue, it rang. The theme tune from Friends echoed round the room as Alice and I stared at it.

She nudged me and motioned for me to answer it. I flipped it open then put it on speakerphone. "Hello?" I said gingerly.

"Bella!" The voice I dreaded most filtered through the speakers, and I nearly dropped the phone with fright. It was Katie.

"Bella, darling! I have a surprise for you!" Alice's eyes were as round as saucers as I struggled to answer.

"W-what are you doing here? Why are you calling me?"

She giggled, was I imagining the menacing edge? "Don't be stupid Bella. Your sisters and I have moved to New York! Isn't that great?!" I stifled a gasp as she carried on, "We can't wait to see you, darling, we've all missed you so much. Where do you live?"

Alice shook her head manically at me as I tried to think of something to say, "I-I don't think you need to see me Katie. Remember I told you to l-leave me alone?" My voice trembled and I mentally slapped myself. Katie laughed again.

"Bella, that's all over now, I accepted the terms of the will. You have all the money; I have no power over you, your sisters and I are just trying to start a new life on nothing, that's all. Totally innocent."

Alice mouthed, "It doesn't sound totally innocent." I nodded.

Katie was still talking, "I don't see why we can't see you Bella, I've been your mother since you were 10. Like I said, we've missed you, haven't we girls?" I heard their ridiculous _yes's_ echoing in the background, then giggling. "Bella, tell us where you live!" Her voice turned stern, "Tell us!"

I shook my head, as if she could see me. "No, Katie, leave me alone!"

"Bella, we are your family, you're not getting rid of us."

My sister's voices came through the speaker, "Yeah Bella, we're coming to see you whether you like it or not!"

Katie mumbled something to them, then said to me, "Don't worry dear, you'll see us soon enough. Like I said, it's only because we've missed you." I had a hard time believing that, but I couldn't figure out what she was up to. She cried, "See you soon!" and the call cut off.

Alice and I were silent, staring at each other. She was the first one to move, shaking me gently. "Bella? Bella?" I stayed still, staring at the wall. No! She couldn't be coming, she just couldn't!This was so like Katie, to return when she knew she was not wanted.

I came back to my senses and turned, heading for the door. Alice called after me, "Bella, where're you going?!"

"Out! I need to get out of here!" I tore down the stairs and out onto the street, running towards the college. I ran up the steps and through the front courtyard, ignoring the stares of the people around me. Edward's building came into view and I knew he wouldn't be out yet, so I found a bench in a secluded corner and sat down heavily, burying my head in my arms.

It seemed as though my past had finally caught up with me. I'd never thought I had been running from it; I'd left because Katie looked as if she was in a tight scrape and I had finally had the way out I'd dreamed of. Never in my wildest imaginings did I think she would follow me, and yet she had. I began to cry, I should've known this would happen. Katie obviously wanted a share of dad's money, or a share of something. She wouldn't come to make peace with me, she hated me too much. Maybe she just wanted to ruin my life, as she probably thought I'd ruined hers. I cried harder at the thought of losing everything I'd come to love: my life, my friends, my boyfriend. I didn't know how long it would be before it was all ripped out from under me and I was left with nothing, but I knew it was coming, if Katie had anything to do with it.

I sat there, crying into my arms, for a long time, until the sky turned a deep orangey pink and people began to file out of the building. I didn't move as I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I knew the voice, and before I knew it Edward was beside me, trying to prise my arms off my face, shaking me worriedly. "Bella, what's wrong? Bella, talk to me, please! Say something!" I looked up and sobbed again, jumping up and throwing my arms around his neck. He stroked my hair soothingly, "Calm down, Bells, please. Stop crying, shhh, it's ok." He sat down, pulling me with him and sitting me on his lap. I cried into his shoulder and tightened my arms around his neck. After a while he tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him, his expression bewildered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked again, pleadingly. I sighed and tried to swallow my tears.

"It's…it's…" I took a deep breath, and he rubbed my back. "Katie" was all I managed, but he understood.

"Did she call?"

"Y-yes" I squeaked, resting my head on his shoulder again.

"What did she want? Money?"

I shrugged tremulously, "I don't know…s-she just insisted that she wanted to see me. I…I think she wants something, but I can't figure out what. I-I'm…afraid."

He stroked my cheek, "You're afraid she'll do something to ruin your life?" I nodded unhappily.

"She's like that. She made my life hell for 8 years; I know she has some grudge against me. I think she wants revenge, no matter how stupid it sounds. She wants to muscle in on my life and take everything away from me, just like she did before." I felt completely miserable, but Edward looked determined.

"Bella, she can do anything she wants, nothing is going to take any of us away from you. Especially not me. I won't let her, not in a million years. You needn't worry one bit, what's the worst she can do?"

I felt a glimmer of hope, "You're right, aren't you?"

He nodded, "This isn't like last time, you aren't completely helpless. You have me, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, you have money and she doesn't, you have your own apartment and she has no power over you. If she gets really bad, you can put in a request for a restraining order. Jasper can help you with that; he's training to be a lawyer." I giggled, but he looked completely solemn. "I'm serious Bella. If she tries anything, we're going to stop her."

I started to feel optimistic, Edward was right. Katie didn't control me anymore, I had friends, and I was older now. I had no reason to be afraid of her. My tears stopped as I realised this, but I knew I had a long way to go before I wasn't scared of Katie. I stroked Edward's hair as he smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Anytime, anything."

"My my, Katie doesn't know what she's up against does she?"

He chuckled, "Well, you have me to start with, and she'd better be afraid if she thinks she's going to take you away from me."

I frowned, "I would watch out too, if I were you. It may not be a matter of taking me away, but taking other things away." I took his hands, "Promise me you won't let her take _you _away."

"You have nothing to worry about there, Bella, but I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." I put my head back on his shoulder and watched people walk by, none of them looking at us, assuming we were just a couple talking. Which, I suppose, we were. My pessimism melted away as I felt his warm arms around me, replaced by the sense of safety I always felt when he was around. I was certain everything would be ok, regardless of what Katie's plans were. As long as I had him, nothing else would bother me.

It got colder and I shivered, remembering that I hadn't put a coat on as I ran out. Edward noticed and stood up, handing me his jacket. "Come on, we'd better get home." He held it out for me and I put it on, taking his now empty outstretched hand. We walked home together in silence; I didn't really have anything to say. Alice gave me a hug as I wandered into the apartment, Edward right behind me.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. And, you know Bella, I've talked to everyone else, and we've all agreed that we're not going to let Katie try anything. Which she can't, really, since all she can do is annoy you to death. Jasper told me." She smiled brilliantly and I grinned back.

"Thanks Al. Edward's already decided to kill Katie anyway." Edward chuckled menacingly, and Emmett groaned from the sofa.

"Man! I wanted to do that!"

"We can do it together" Edward told him.

"Excellent…" Emmett smiled his evil smile and everyone laughed. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, one that had been there for 8 years, whether I noticed it or not. I knew I was finally on the way to beating Katie, all because I had such great friends. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, "I think it's time for some chain Friends-watching, don't you?"

"Oooo, yes!" Alice squealed, "Perfect! We can celebrate Katie's oncoming demise, Bwahahahah!"

Emmett looked impressed, "Nice evil laugh there, little lady."

"Thanks, I've been working on it."

We all sat down, all of us feeling much better, and then started arguing over which season to watch.

* * *

**So there you go, Katie has re-appeared! Ooooooo what's going to happen? You're going to have to keep reading to find out Bwhahahahah**

**Here is that disclaimer that I forgot**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Emmett – I own twilight BWAHAHAHAH!**

**Rosalie – Emmett, no you don't.**

**Emmett – I do so!**

**Rosalie – *sigh***

**Me – XD (but Stephenie Meyer owns it really. Ignore Emmett, he's just an idiot)**

**Emmett – HEY!**

**And after that hilarious disclaimer babble, R&R everybody! Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

**TTFN folks! xxxxx**


	17. AN Don't Read If You Aren't Confused

Hey, this is just a little time frame to make sure everyone knows what's going on when. I was getting a little confused myself, so I had to just sit down and write this. Hope it clears up anything!

Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 – October

Chapter 5 – November

Chapters 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 – December

Chapter 16 – January

Phew, ok, I'm less confused now. Oh and Bella is 18, Alice is 18, Jasper is 20, Emmett is 20, Edward is 20 and Rosalie is 19.

Happy Holidays! Email me if you are confused about anything, or tell me in a review, and I'll gladly help clear it up! Love ATO xxxx


	18. All You Need Is Love

**Yeeeees I'm back, by popular demand! (hehe) **

**Wow, the holidays really are good for creative writing purposes, i haven't had this much free time on my hands since i didn't go to school. ah, what fun times they were. I need to get out more, but oh well, my best friend returns from dorset tomorrow! CHEERS! **

**here is yet another chapter, i'm trying to keep it going, and this sets up something else in the plot line. it has turned a little into a song fic, but i wanted that in, so i hope i pulled it off. my story isn't winding down just yet, so keep the reviews coming!  
**

**Edward's Lover1026 - thanks a million!**

**kathryn2689 - thanks, helped me clear it up too. and now i don't have to write it! Woohoo!**

**Viper003 - yes, Emmett and Edward are plotting Katie's demise as we speak. those naughty boys.**

**et114141 - i'm full of impending joy. bwhahahah**

**IntoTheLiquidTopaz - i live for sappy. That's probably why all i write is fluff...**

**OMExoxo21 - haha, i swear i get at least one review asking when i'll update everytime i do, and i never know what to say. just here it is, specially for you. enjoy! xxx**

**Merry Christmas all (yes i will keep saying it until i get to around january.)**

**DISCLAIMER - SM owns all. i am in awe of her**

**Read on my brave warriors!**

**

* * *

Bella's POV  
**

I lay in bed that night, pondering the day's events. Alice had promised that no one would let Katie do anything to me; we had spent most of the day deciding on a game plan and thinking of things she would try to do. As Jasper said, we could never be too prepared. Edward thought we were all over-reacting, he said, "How could one woman cause that much trouble?" Emmett had just suggested that Katie could set the building on fire.

"Trust me, Edward, this woman is pure evil. I've met her; she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. It can't hurt to have a plan" said Alice, and the rest of us agreed. Edward subsided into whispered grumblings about hyperactive sisters.

I lay back against my pillows, sighing. I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, I knew. I sang quietly to myself, the lyrics of my favourite song popping into my head as I sang.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

A knock on the door silenced my singing and I immediately shuffled down under the covers, feigning sleep. I hoped whoever knocked hadn't heard me singing, I had never told anyone I could, besides my dad. He always prodded me to do something with my voice, but when he died I carefully shut that dream away. I didn't want to sing after that.

Alice poked her head around the door, "Bella? Is Edward in here?" she asked gingerly. I looked up, pretending to be groggy.

"Alice?"

"Oh, sorry Bella, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you don't sleep well when you worry…but obviously you're ok, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled, "Good. Now, get some sleep, I know what you and Edward get up to, and it doesn't sound like you sleep a lot anymore." She winked and shut the door quietly. I stayed still until I heard her walk back into her room and close her door, then sat up again.

It wasn't long before I started humming the tune of the song to myself again. It was embarrassing that my favourite song was something by Miley Cyrus, but it wasn't so much the artist as the music that I really liked.

I looked towards the door again, debating whether to sneak over to Edward's. Ever since we'd started sleeping in the same bed I'd found it harder and harder to be without him at night. He was like a security blanket; something I didn't feel comfortable without. My bed felt large and empty without his warmth and arms around me, and I shifted restlessly.

I sighed again and looked at the ceiling; trying to resist getting out of bed. I sang quietly to myself again, trying to calm down.

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million_

My voice had risen over a whisper and I didn't hear someone knock quietly on my door. My doorknob turned and I froze. A bronze head poked itself through the gap.

"Edward?" I breathed a sigh of relief, "What're you doing here?"

He grinned sheepishly; he was dressed in his pyjama bottoms, his usual night-time attire. "I couldn't sleep."

I nodded, understanding completely. I beckoned him in, holding out my arms as an invitation. "Come on in then, I haven't slept at all either." He shut the door behind him and I switched on my bedside lamp. Edward sat down next to me, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his cheek on my hair. "Geez Bella, you're cold."

"This is what happens when I'm in bed by myself."

"Hmm, I guess I shouldn't really leave you in here alone, should I? You might freeze to death."

I giggled, snuggling into his chest. He emanated warmth from every pore, and that combined with the heavy duvet warmed me up considerably. I felt much calmer now, which was no surprise, and much more ready for some sleeping. I was trying to drop off when Edward asked, "Were you singing before I came in?"

I blushed, "No…"

"Don't lie to me Bella, I can always tell." He tickled my sides and I gave up, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Alright, alright, I was singing, ok?"

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I don't, much. Not anymore anyway."

"Are you good?"

I shrugged, nonchalant, "I don't know, no one's really ever heard me sing."

"Can I?"

I blushed even more, "Do you really want to?"

"Sure I do. I want to know everything that you can do, which includes singing."

"What should I sing?"

"What you were singing before."

Oh dear. Did I really want to be singing him a Miley Cyrus song? I turned over in his arms, facing him. His expression was determined, and I stammered, "I don't know Edward, I mean, I'm not that good, and-"

He cut me off, "I really want to hear, Bella." He caught me with his emerald green eyes. He put on his most persuasive smile, "Please?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Alright, fine." I took a deep breath and sang, quietly.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
You're one in a million_

_Yeah yeah_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that wasn't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

Edward watched me as I sang, his eyes alight. I found I was enjoying myself but tried to keep control of my voice, not wanting to wake everyone up_._

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
Yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in a million_

I trailed off at the end, biting my lip, waiting for his reaction. He blinked for a bit, then smiled brilliantly. "Bella, you are officially amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Nowhere, I've never had singing lessons."

He laughed, "I think we're definitely in need of a karaoke night sometime." He scoffed at my scared expression, "Bella, you need to sing for people, I can tell you enjoy it." My fate was decided, so I let it slide. They would have a hard time getting me up to that microphone anyway. Edward's expression had turned thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking about your choice of song. It's your favourite, right?"

"Yeah, I discovered it a few months ago. Why?"

"Well, I've always thought that songs and music were a way for people to express their feelings about something. What do you think about when you sing that?"

I blushed yet again, tonight was one of the most embarrassing yet. "Erm…well…you. I guess."

He smiled and kissed me. "Now, if I could only find a song that could express what I feel about you…"

I laughed and kissed him again, locking my arms around his neck, "You could always show me."

He raised one eyebrow, "I guess I could…" I giggled as he kissed one side of my jaw.

"You should."

He pulled back and grinned evilly, "You know what? I think I will."

"Good."

He kissed me deeply, slowly rolling over until he was on top of me. I had to remind myself to breathe, as always. I never liked it when I got dizzy and he made me stop. Stupid over-protective fool.

Normally he could kiss me senseless, until I couldn't think of anything but him, but tonight my mind was restless. I thought about what he'd said about my song reflecting my feelings towards him. One line stood out for me.

_Where's the catch this time_

This was what I was worried about. Our relationship was completely perfect, we'd gone through each step smoothly and were now in a place I was more than happy with. I don't think I'd ever been happier than I had been these past few months, but a little voice in the back of my head was always treacherously wondering when something would go wrong. It couldn't all go completely to plan; we'd have to trip up sometime. I was afraid Katie was this little snare I'd been waiting for.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realise Edward had stopped and raised himself off me, propping himself up on his elbows. He nudged me, pulling me out of my head. "Stop worrying Bella." I sighed, he knew me so well.

"But, Edward, what if-"

He cut me off again, "But nothing, Bella. Stop worrying that Katie will break us up, because she won't. Nothing ever will, so stop obsessing. Now, you need a distraction. Come on…" He kissed me again, and this time he nearly did render me senseless. "Can't…tonight…be…just…us?" He said, kissing me in between each word.

"Fine." I said, with as much conviction my breathless voice could muster.

"Good."

"I know it's good."

"I'm glad you know it's good."

"I'm glad you're glad I know it's good."

"I'm glad-"

"Oh shut up." I pulled him down and kissed him deeply, using him to force every thought out of my head.

_Where's the catch this time_

_Shut UP!_ I growled to myself in my head, and just then Edward decided to run his hand through my hair, cupping my face as he kissed me. I was sufficiently distracted at the sensation and he chuckled, "Ha, there, I knew that would get you."

"What did I say about talking?"

"I love you."

"Shh."

**Later**

_I opened my eyes and I was in the meadow again. Dread washed through me as I sat up; I knew where this was going. _

_I looked around, waiting for the thing to come up behind me, but this time, the endless meadow seemed different. It was still endless, but there was stuff in it. A car on my left, a few statues dotted around me. I stood up gingerly and walked slowly over to the car. _

_The inside was completely black, and I was distinctly repulsed by it, but I didn't know why. I poked my head in and suddenly something inside it screamed. I jerked my head back, falling over. I looked up fearfully, but still nothing seemed to be in the car. The scream echoed again and I began to tremble._

_I got up and ran over to one of the statues, panic rising in me. I peeked at it, and it was Alice. Another one was Emmett, and another was Jasper. I didn't need to look at the last one to know it was Rosalie. _

_I heard a faint giggle from behind me and I saw Katie, Lauren and Jessica walking across the meadow towards me. I nearly dropped in fright and began to run, not wanting them near me. They all laughed and ran too, catching up with me quickly. Lauren and Jessica caught my arms and twisted them behind my back; Katie smiled evilly at me. The sky began to turn grey; the clouds began to roll in, seeming to tingle with blue electricity. _

_Lauren and Jessica forced me to the ground, chaining me down with something I couldn't see. I began to wriggle and scream, trying to force them off but they just laughed and chained my feet down too. They left me stuck to the ground as rain began to pelt down on my forehead. _

_I cried out Edward's name, knowing he was here, I could feel him. "Edward! Edward!" Katie, Lauren and Jessica took out hammers and began to hit the statues, great chunks of them breaking off and falling to the ground. _

_Alice and Emmett were pulverised to dust, I screamed in terror for my friends and myself. Lauren cackled as she pounded Jasper's head, Jessica swung at Rosalie's legs. I could hear their faint screams of pain, and I knew they were hurting them. I shouted out, "No, stop! Stop! Edward! Edward!" _

_Edward appeared suddenly as the piles of dust that were my friends disappeared. Jessica and Lauren draped themselves around him as he stood stock still, unblinking. I sobbed, "No, no!" as Katie caressed his face, leaning in closer and closer before kissing him. Edward didn't react, and Katie wrapped her arms around him. I screamed louder as all 4 of them disappeared, leaving me alone in the rain. _

_Lightening crashed and thunder boomed, and I felt that familiar presence behind me. The emptiness pressed in, I screamed louder and turned as a car horn sounded and a bright light smashed into me. _

My eyes flew open and I was sweating and shaking, waking as I had done nearly every night for the past month. Edward was hugging me tightly, his face pressed into my neck, his face screwed up in determination. He didn't seem to have realised I was awake, so I took the time to control my breathing and stop crying.

When I had calmed down enough I gently stroked his hair; he started and released me. "Bella, you're awake!"

I laughed hoarsely, "Just about."

He sat up, pulling me with him, and lay back against the headboard, sitting me on his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. He rocked me gently and I breathed deeply, trying to banish the empty and terrified feeling.

Edward spoke first, "Well, that was a little better."

"I think it was, I mean, you didn't have to kiss me to make me calm down this time."

"A first."

"Yup."

Edward tensed beneath me, I could tell he was worried, "Bella, you keep having these nightmares. I'm worried, it has to mean something."

I shrugged, "Maybe I have some un-diagnosed mental problem, I don't know."

"Bella, be serious. You always dream about the same thing, an empty field, I end up dying and you get hit by a bright light."

"You forgot the echoing car horn."

"Which means you got hit by a car, same difference. All I'm saying is that maybe it means you're worried about something, or it's like a….vision of some sort."

I scoffed, "A vision? Like seeing the future? Come on Edward, be serious."

"I am. Maybe this means I'm going to die by car or something."

"No. It definitely doesn't. You die some other way; I'm always the one being hit by a car."

"This isn't funny."

"Well, it's stupid, that's what it is. Besides, the dream was different tonight."

"Was it?"

"Yes. There was an empty car, which was black inside and it screamed when I looked into it. Then there were statues of Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. I got chained to the ground by Lauren, Jessica and Katie, and then they crushed them all with hammers. You appeared, Katie kissed you, then you all 4 disappeared and I was hit by the car."

Edward looked shocked, "Katie kissed me?"

I nodded shakily. Edward hugged me tighter, "Bella, please don't take that as a sign that I would do anything like that." I nodded stiffly, but Edward saw through me. "Bella, I know what you're thinking, and please, please, please don't think that just because you dream it that'll come true. Because I'll never let that happen, ever. If she tried anything (which she won't) I'd kill her and coming running back to you." He stroked my hair, "Do I need to prove myself to you? I will, gladly, if it'll stop you worrying about it."

I shook my head, "Don't be stupid, you don't need to prove yourself. I trust you, it's just that…" I took a deep breath and sighed, "It just seems like the kind of thing she would do."

"Well don't worry; I'll be on the lookout. You most definitely can trust me."

"I know I can." I slipped off Edward's lap and wrapped my arms around his torso, snuggling into the pillow. All my worries about Katie had evaporated, for now, and all I wanted was to sleep. Edward kissed my hair as he always did and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I fell asleep smiling, a peaceful sleep beckoning.

**Edward's POV**

Bella dropped off easily, as she always did. I sighed and kissed her forehead, preparing myself for another long night of worries.

Bella didn't realise, but her screams and cries in her sleep were the most terrifying thing I'd ever witnessed, and it happened every night now. I didn't know how to stop it, I knew she was happy, she'd told me so herself, but it had been happening even before Katie had forced herself back into Bella's life.

I figured Bella had some unfinished business with something or someone, whether she knew it or not, and her subconscious was giving her trouble because of it. I looked back at her sleeping face, again blown away by how beautiful she was.

It's strange, knowing who you want to spend your life with when you're only 20. As soon as I'd heard Bella say she loved me, I'd known: I didn't want to spend the rest of my days with anyone else. It hurt just to think about someone else in my bed, about hugging someone else. Whenever I imagined myself in the future, Bella was always the woman beside me. And it made me happy. I just wondered if she felt the same.

I didn't think I should tell her, I didn't want to scare her off. I thought I was better just to see how things went, but I knew one thing for certain: I was going to fight anyone who tried to take her away from me, and I wasn't ever going to let her go.

My inner monologue was interrupted by Bella's mumblings. I switched myself on immediately, checking she wasn't having any bad dreams. She giggled and said, "Edward" and I relaxed. Generally she was having a happy dream when she said my name, so I just sat back and watched.

She giggled again, "What did I tell you Edward? I told you this would happen…"

"Useless, Edward. But…I love you."

I gasped at her repetition of the words she'd spoken the first time I'd watched her sleep. I hugged her tighter and waited, hoping.

"You heard me. I love you."

I laughed and whispered, "I love you too, more than you know." And before I knew it, all my worries evaporated as she snuggled into me, and I fell into a deep sleep just as she had moments before.

* * *

**awh, Edward needed something to make him happy.**

**EPOV comes in when i need to make sure we all know how the poor devil is feeling, so there you go!**

**R&R everyone! Tell me what you think, please, i really do appreciate it. :)**

**TTFN folks!**

**p.s the song is called One In A Million by Miley Cyrus. XD **

**Happy Holidays!  
**


	19. The 'Plan' Goes Awry

**Here I am yet again! All this free time…**

**A more dramatic chapter for my lovely readers this time, yes, Katie IS going to make an appearance! So there you go, everyone who's been asking for her!**

**Mkitkat – everyone laughs at my iPod, it's kind of thing for my friends to steal it then laugh at all the junk I happen to have on it. Maybe I should start hiding my iPod…**

**Edward's Lover1026 – thanks, my inspiration is….YOU GUYS! Haha and plus ideas pop into my head just as I'm going to sleep, or when I'm with my friends at random times really. That's my inspiration too**

**IntoTheLiquidTopaz – total awness**

**Jccjulio – haha thanks**

**Kathryn2689 – Katie is going to be fun to write…I'm enjoy this a lot**

**Et114141 – ah, a rock person are you? Haha, my friend is too, but she likes Miley Cyrus. Yes I have happened to have heard of those bands and…oh shit the wheel just broke off my chair. AHHH I'M WONKY! Anyways, before I go fix it, I'm not a rock person; it's more Disney and pop stuff for me. I do have some muse and Coldplay and linkin park though, so don't give up on my because of that!**

**Pinkperfect14 – and the chair is fixed! Thanks x**

**Reader13lovesbooks – very annoying isn't it? Goddamn SM and her amazing characters!**

**Viper003 – that's THE reason why we all love him, apart from the fact he's good at distractions and is so damn good-looking!**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own twilight, alright? (Teehee that rhymes)

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

My dream was already forgotten when I woke up in the morning; I never remembered them, something which Edward found strange. I just had to listen to his account of it and marvel at how messed up my dreams sometimes were.

I stretched, surprised to find myself halfway off the bed with Edward on the other side, his arms stretched out as if reaching for something. I rolled over and shuffled closer to him, putting my hands under my head and just watching him sleep.

Edward was very peaceful when he slept, he reminded me of a young child. His face was smooth and unlined, no worries or cares etched onto it. I wished I could keep him there, happy, as I knew he worried himself silly about me nowadays. I had no reason to worry about him; he didn't have any skeletons in the closet like I did.

He murmured quietly in his sleep and I swept some of his bronze hair away from his forehead, feeling unusually protective. I lay quiet for a while before deciding I might as well get dressed before he woke.

I sat up and swung my legs out of bed, but before I could stand I heard a rustling behind me and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back.

"There you go again, trying to escape from me! When will you realise it never works?"

I giggled and fell backwards onto the bed, squashing him. He flipped me over and held me tightly, just about to kiss me when my phone rang from the bedside table. I sighed and reached over, grabbing my phone then settling back into Edward's arms again. I didn't look at the number as I flipped my phone open, too preoccupied by Edward's lips in my hair.

"Hello?" I said absentmindedly.

"Bella!" Holy. Shit. No no no no! Not this early in the morning!

Edward noticed me tense and whispered, "Who is it?"

"Katie." I whispered back before putting the phone gingerly to my ear.

"…isn't that great?" Katie had been babbling on this whole time.

"What?"

Katie sighed, a rustle of air coming through the speakers, "I said, your sisters and I are coming to visit you today. We want to see where you live and everything!" she said brightly, and I winced.

"Fine, whatever."

"You don't sound excited."

"Should I be?"

"Don't give me that tone Bella. Now, we'll see you in 2 hours. Bye!" The call cut off and I slammed my phone back down on the table, my good mood disintegrating.

I turned back to Edward, "She's coming in 2 hours. God knows how she found my address."

"She probably just looked you up on Google."

"Probably" I grumbled. I waited to start feeling nerves or fear, but strangely, all I felt was incredibly annoyed. "Ugh. That woman is so annoying! Does she never give up?" I stormed out of bed and started rifling through my drawers, looking for something to wear. Edward chuckled as I rampaged around.

"So you've got over the whole 'afraid of Katie' thing then."

"Yeah," I answered without looking up, "I've just realised how stupid and lame she is. You can't really be afraid of someone like that, she just annoys me now. Where are my jeans?!" Edward threw them at me.

"Here." He got up too and wrapped his arms around me, pinning mine down and holding me still, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you so twitchy?"

I sighed, "Look, she just annoys me, ok?"

"Explain, please."

"It's just…she acts like my mother, with her 'don't give me that tone Bella' or 'don't talk to me like that Bella'. It reminds me of how she used to order me around when I was younger, and she doesn't seem to realise she can't do that anymore. Even though she probably still could…"

Edward shook his head, "No she can't, you are an adult now. You can tell her to piss off if you want to, and she can't do anything about it. Exercise your power when she comes today, don't let her control you. That'll scare her off a bit."

"I don't think I could-"

"Of course you can, and I'll be there to help you. I can whisper what to say in your ear if you want." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He rested his head on mine, "It'll all be fine Bella. After today you'll never have to see her again, if we play our cards right. Just stick with 'the plan'" He did airquotes and I giggled.

"Hey, it's a good plan!"

"Sure. Now get dressed and we'll go wake up the others and get ready. Unless you'd rather stay?"

I dragged him out of my room 15 minutes later; he was still complaining about the fact that we couldn't stay in there.

"Bloody right!" said Alice from the kitchen table, "You can't do stuff like that this early in the morning!"

I pushed him out the door, kissing him quickly, "Get dressed in less than 5 minutes, and I promised we can pick it back up tonight, ok?" He scarpered immediately; Alice clapped appreciatively.

"Nice tactic Bella. Now, what brings you out of your room at 9.00 am on a Saturday?"

"Katie called. She's coming in 2 hours."

Alice jumped up, "Really?! Action stations, everyone!" She ran to Rosalie's room and hammered on the door, yelling, "Rose, Emmett! Get out here! We have a code Red situation!"

Rosalie opened the door and Alice nearly fell inside. "Code Red situation?" asked Emmett, coming up behind her.

"Katie's coming!"

"Excellent!" Emmett closed the door and Rosalie wandered over to the couch, sitting down with a yawn.

"Morning Bella."

I yawned too, "Morning."

Edward and Jasper came running through the door; Jasper pulling on a shirt. He grinned at me, "I hear a certain someone is on their way here?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Apparently Alice wants to go through the plan."

"It wasn't really much of a plan…"

"It seems Alice doesn't know that."

Emmett came out of Rosalie's room then, fully dressed, and we all sat down on the chairs and couch. "Right," said Alice, "Now, do you all remember the plan?"

"Never leave Bella alone with them, be as hostile as possible, get rid of them forever ASAP?"

"Excellent."

"Out of curiosity," I asked, "How are you going to get rid of her forever?"

"Scare her, we think. If we impress on her how much we all hate her, we think she won't want to come back." Emmett grinned evilly and I pitied Katie for a moment. Then I remembered how much I hated her.

"So, what do we do for the next 2 hours?" asked Rosalie.

Alice shrugged, "Well, we can't just sit around. How about we play a game? Monopoly?"

"Meh, alright." For the next hour and a half as we played, I kept glancing at the clock, the butterflies in my stomach building as each minute passed. 30 minutes left, 15, 10…

I started to wring my hands at 5 to 11, and Emmett patted me on the shoulder. "Calm, Bells."

I shook my head nervously and bounced up and down, biting my lip until it nearly bled. Edward sighed and said, "Carry on without us." He pulled me up and took my hand, leading me into my room. He shut the door quietly behind us and sat on the bed, putting his arms around me. I leaned into his side and shut my eyes, breathing deeply. We sat in silence together, and I wished we could just stay here forever. I didn't want to have to go out and deal with Katie and whatever she brought with her.

Alice called from outside, "Bella, we've just buzzed her in."

"Shit." I whispered. I shut my eyes tighter, praying that she would just go away. Edward didn't move, just stroked my hair reassuringly.

Alice called again, "Bells, she's coming up the stairs!"

I took another deep breath and stood up, untangling myself from Edward's arms. He looked up at me sadly and stood too, taking my hand. I was about to turn for the door when he suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me, calmly wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed inwardly; I'd been hoping he'd do this, and it was just what I needed. He knew me so well.

I giggled as he picked me up and swung me round, still never breaking the kiss. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair as I heard the front door open and a shrill voice call my name. Edward sighed and started to pull away but I whispered, "Ignore it" and carried on kissing him. I dimly heard Alice laugh nervously and say, "I'll just go get her." She poked her head through the door and rolled her eyes.

"Edward, Bella, get out here now!" My legs had turned to jelly by this point, and Edward had to hold me up. He let go of me but kept one arm around my waist.

"Alright Al, we're coming." He chuckled and tugged me out of the room, bringing me face to face with my step-mum and sisters.

Katie looked exactly the same; Blonde, fat, with a face which looked completely constructed. Which, I reasoned, it probably was. I spent most of my teenage life handing her smoothies which she could drink through a straw because she couldn't move her mouth. Lauren and Jessica were no different; Lauren was tall, bony, with long corn coloured hair and a pointy face. Jessica was short, fat, with lots of frizzy hair and an always confused expression.

I nearly burst into hysterics at the looks on their faces; Lauren and Jessica's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. I supposed it must be quite surprising for them to come and find that someone actually had to bring me out of my room to see them. Not to mention how ruffled and pink I was. I struggled to reign in my giggles.

"Hey Katie, Lauren, Jessica." They were all speechless with shock still, and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all laughing and pulling faces behind them. I shot them a look then smiled brightly. "So, what did you guys want?"

Katie recovered first, "We wanted to see you darling! See how you're getting on, new friends, that sort of thing." Lauren and Jessica glared at me.

I gestured to my friends, "Well, here they are. This is Alice," I pointed behind me, "and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." They turned and all three of them gave them grim smiles.

Lauren pointed to Edward, "Who's that?" she asked rudely.

"Just another friend, I'm sure" answered Katie.

I shook my head, "No, not exactly. This is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Boyfriend?!" Lauren and Jessica exploded at the same time.

"Yes" Edward answered for me, "Boyfriend, Edward. Nice to meet you."

Katie surveyed him, her expression speculative. "Pleasure…" There was an awkward silence and we all eyed Katie nervously. She looked around and then said, "Well, we'll be off soon, I just wanted a word with Bella. Alone."

I moved closer to Edward, "What about?"

"Personal matters, dear. Alone" she said again. I steeled myself; I could handle a few minutes alone with her.

"Fine." I let go of Edward, but he took my hand and followed me out into the hall with Katie. Katie stared at him when we got there and he smiled.

"Just going into my apartment for something. I'll see you when I come out."

_5 minutes_ I mouthed at him, and he nodded. Once we were alone, Katie turned to me.

"Bella, we want you to move back in with us."

I gaped at her, "What? No way! Why should I?"

She frowned at me, "Because I feel it would be best for you."

"No you don't. You hate me."

"I don't hate you…"

**Edward's POV**

It was when the shouting started outside that I began to worry. I heard Bella shout, "You just want a share in dad's money!" Katie replied in a quieter tone which I couldn't catch. I figured that Bella was handling it well, so I sat and waited.

Suddenly the door opened and I shot up, thinking it was Bella. "Hey Edward" an unknown voice said, and I turned to see Lauren standing in the doorway. She smiled at me, and I took an involuntary step back.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi." She moved closer, "So, you're Bella's boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah."

"How much is she paying you for that one?"

I gaped at her, "What? You think she's paying me to be her boyfriend?"

She frowned, "Well, sure. Like she could get a guy as good looking as you without it."

I was speechless, and she took advantage of this to move even closer, until she was only 2 feet away. "It's ok, you don't need to lie to me", she said, "I can tell you aren't really going out. Which is good news for me…"

I stepped back in disgust, "Don't even try it."

"Try what? I know you like me."

I shook my head, was this girl completely deluded? "No, I don't."

"No lying now…"

"Trust me, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Well then…" she jumped suddenly and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards her and locking my lips with hers. I froze in shock; she took advantage of this and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I heard a gasp from the doorway which unfroze me, and I pushed Lauren away, holding her at arms length as she struggled to move back towards me again.

I looked towards the door just as the person turned and fled, long mahogany hair flowing out behind her. Crap.

**Bella's POV**

I turned and ran, sobs ripping through my chest, my mind reeling. What had I just seen? I pushed the memory away as I ran into my room, ignoring the cries of, "Bella!" from behind me.

I slammed my door shut and turned the key, locking myself in. I heard Alice shout, "Bella!" again from the other side and I threw myself onto my bed, sobbing hysterically, blocking out all other noise with my pillow. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. Edward kissing Lauren? It couldn't be true. And yet I'd seen it with my own eyes.

I cried and cried, endless tears pouring out from inside me. The scene flashed before my eyes again and again, Lauren wrapped around Edward, Edward doing nothing to stop it. He didn't even seem sorry when he saw me standing there, he just looked…blank. As if he didn't care.

That thought set me off into more tears, and I sobbed, strange wails and moans echoing out of my throat. Lauren and Edward, Lauren and Edward…

I didn't even want to rationalize with myself, even though the little voice inside me was saying, _it makes no sense, you know that. _

What needs to make sense? I asked the little voice. He was kissing her!

_Or was she kissing him?_

Does it matter?!

_I think it does._

Well, what do you know?

_A lot, since I'm you._

Shove off, would you?

_Pff. I can't shove off. Stop being so stupid._

I'm not!

_Are._

I don't care, I'm not being stupid, my boyfriend was kissing someone else!

_Would Edward do that? You know he loves you, and you know he wouldn't do that voluntarily._

I shook my head, still ignoring the little voice in my head, even though I knew she was right. After a while, I found myself slipping slowly over the edge, and I gladly closed my eyes as unconsciousness claimed me.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's door slammed shut just as I ran into the apartment. "Bella, stop!" I cried frantically. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were all staring at me, equally confused looks on their faces. Jessica giggled and Alice glared at her.

"I think you should leave."

She laughed, "I was just going. Coming mother!" She waltzed out of the room, a triumphant grin on her face, and Katie called from outside,

"It was nice meeting you all!"

Alice glared at the now closed door, then turned to me. "Edward, what happened?"

I looked at her and nearly burst into tears, "Lauren attacked me. S-she thought that I wasn't really Bella's boyfriend, and Bella was in the doorway."

Alice gasped and balled her tiny hands into fists, "That witch."

Emmett shook his head, "Wait, what? Do you mean Lauren kissed you?"

I nodded, "And Bella saw."

"Oh no."

Rosalie rushed up to me and grabbed my shoulders, her expression murderous, "Right. Before we go any further, let me just get one thing straight. Did you kiss Lauren?"

"What?! No!"

"Did you want to kiss her?"

"No! I love Bella!"

"Ok, good. Sorry, I just had to thrash that one out, and now we can get on with convincing Bella."

I ran up to her door and put my ear to it. Inside there was the unmistakeable sound of sobbing. I tried turning the handle: the door was locked. "Bella! Bella! Please open the door! It's me!" There was no response, just more crying, and I cursed, rattling the handle.

Alice pulled my hand away, "It's no use Edward, she can't hear you. We're going to have to wait until she stops crying."

"What! I can't just leave her!"

Alice looked close to tears, "I don't want to either Edward, but she can't hear us, and she won't open the door anyway. There's nothing we can do."

I sighed and sunk down onto the floor, burying my head in my hands. Alice sat down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder, and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sat down on the sofa.

Bella's cries didn't cease; it was torture sitting there, listening to her pain and not being able to help. It was worse knowing I was the cause of it. Tears began to leak out of my eyes as I listened to her sob, and I cried along with her, my shoulders shaking. Alice patted my shoulder, "Edward, it'll be fine, you know Bella. We'll make her see sense." Her voice broke and I looked up to find her face glistening with tears too. She put her tiny arm around my waist and hugged me tightly.

Bella stopped crying after an hour, but there was no answer when Alice knocked on the door. "She must've fallen asleep."

I wrung my hands, "What if something's happened! What if she's hurt herself? We can't get in!"

Rosalie sighed, "We'll just have to wait until she decides to open the door, or at least answer us." They all had a go at knocking and calling Bella, but she didn't respond to any of them.

I stayed by the door as everyone else went to bed at 10, refusing to move in case she decided to come out in the middle of the night. I didn't care how long I had to stay; I wasn't going to leave until I talked to her.

I don't know how long I sat there before I fell asleep; Alice gave me a pillow, a blanket, and a little plug in lamp which she put beside me.

I didn't know I'd fallen asleep until I was woken by the sound of screams from Bella's room. I sat up immediately, knocking my head on the doorframe. Bella screamed incessantly, calling my name over and over. It was a whole new kind of torture, I felt like a part of me had been ripped out and was in there with Bella, in the same pain as she was.

I called her name back to her, fresh tears running down my face, wishing there was some way I could break through the door and help her. She carried on screaming endlessly, still in the confines of her dream, and I imagined her thrashing around on the bed, her face contorted with pain. I banged on the door, hard, not caring if I woke anyone.

"Bella!" I shouted her name, and suddenly her screams cut off. I sighed in relief, hoping I'd managed to wake her up. That, at least, was better than still dreaming. I knocked, hoping she could hear me, "Bella? Please, answer me? Please?"

There was silence, but I had a feeling that she was listening. "Bella? I love you, truly I do. I wasn't kissing Lauren, I swear it."

There was a tiny little scoff from inside. "You don't believe me do you?"

Silence.

"Well, I'm not moving until you open this door, and listen to me. I mean it. I'll sit here forever if I have to. I swear, Bella, I wasn't kissing Lauren, I would never. She had some crazy idea in her head that we weren't really going out, and she kissed me when I was off guard. I wouldn't lie to you, Bella."

More silence.

"Didn't you listen to anything I've said to you? I love you. I've said it a million times, and I've meant it each time. I love you more than anything in this whole world, and I told you that whatever Katie tried, I would stick with you. And here I am, Bella."

Still she said nothing, I suspected I was now talking to empty air, but I kept it up, in the hope she could hear me.

"How could this break your faith in me Bella? After all the times I've told you I love you..." I broke off, a lump in my throat. A tiny little sob echoed from inside, and I carried on talking, knowing she was listening. "Don't cry, Bella. Not when I can't be there to help you. Please? For me?" I sighed, "Ah, Bella. You have no idea how much I love you, you know. No idea. I can't even explain in words how much I love you. It's killing me that I can't be in there with you, when I know you're in pain. I'm in pain too, if it makes you feel any better." I rested my head against the door. "If you need me Bella, I'll be right here. Always. Never moving. I love you."

* * *

**So there you have it. R&R, tell me what you think. I'm not sure if it went too fast or not, but i want to get the next chapter out quickly, so should i have them make up in the next one or is that too hasty?**

**Did you like? I'm not too sure bout this, but i tried my best.**

**TTFN, Happy Holidays!**

**p.s yes, i did nearly cry. i was so saaaaaaad, sorry i had to do this!  
**


	20. Let's Thrash This One Out

***Sobs* I shouldn't have re-read that last chapter; it had me in tears all over again!**

**Hopefully this is as angsty as I wanted it to be, judging by the masses of reviews I got for the last chapter, I take it you guys like sadness and drama! Oh how shall fluff survive, my dear readers? Keep reviewing!**

**THANKYOU TO THOSE 20 REVIEWS, YOU MADE MY DAY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH!!!!**

**And yes, yet ANOTHER name change, I'm so so very sorry, but I can't seem to get it! I like this one though, I hope you don't mind, I know it's screwing up your favourites list and reviews list and everything. Sorrrryyy!!!**

**Anyways, back to normality now. **

**DISCLAIMER – SM owns twilight. Sad sad, I know.**

**I watched the notebook today, omg, that is THE saddest film ever! I totally hate my friend for making me watch it, even though she hates me because she said I made her watch it. Will the stress of sad movies ever end?!**

**Hahaha oh how I laff. Read on, my brave warriors! X

* * *

**

**Bella's POV **

"Bella!" Edward's voice brought me straight out of unconsciousness and I sat up, my nightmares immediately dissipating as he knocked gently. I huddled up on the bed, the memories flooding back into my head, even as I tried to shut them off. Edward knocked again, "Bella? Please, answer me? Please?"

I shook my head, pressing my lips together, but I could tell he knew I was listening.

"Bella? I love you, truly I do. I wasn't kissing Lauren, I swear it."

Yeah, right, that explains why you were, I scoffed to myself.

_Bella, shut up and listen to him. He's not lying._

And how do you know?

_Haven't we had this conversation?_

I turned back to the door in silence, hating that little voice inside me, all the time knowing it was right. Edward sighed, "You don't believe me do you?"

I stayed quiet, not trusting myself to answer.

"Well, I'm not moving until you open this door, and listen to me. I mean it. I'll sit here forever if I have to. I swear, Bella, I wasn't kissing Lauren, I would never. She had some crazy idea in her head that we weren't really going out, and she kissed me when I was off guard. I wouldn't lie to you, Bella."

_Told you so_ the little voice said smugly. I had to admit, it made sense. I shook my head wearily and hugged myself tighter, trying to make sense of the thoughts rushing through my head, each one completely different and speeding off before I had time to look at it.

Edward was still talking, sounding desperate, "Didn't you listen to anything I've said to you? I love you. I've said it a million times, and I've meant it each time. I love you more than anything in this whole world, and I told you that whatever Katie tried, I would stick with you. And here I am, Bella."

The tears began to well up again as I started to feel incredibly ashamed of myself. He was right, how could I have just jumped to conclusions? My naturally stubborn nature still insisted that I was angry with him, and that I shouldn't listen to him.

_Bella, he's sitting outside practically pouring his heart out to you. I think we both know who's in the wrong._

I sighed. That little voice was starting to make much more sense now.

"How could this break your faith in me Bella? After all the times I've told you I love you..." Edward said from outside and I struggled not to cry. Even so, a little sob escaped and Edward heard it.

"Don't cry, Bella. Not when I can't be there to help you. Please? For me?" I sniffed and did what he said, forgetting I was cross with him. I stood and moved towards the door, wanting to be close to him, despite myself. I sat down against it and rested my head on the door, listening as he carried on.

"Ah, Bella. You have no idea how much I love you, you know. No idea. I can't even explain in words how much I love you. It's killing me that I can't be in there with you, when I know you're in pain. I'm in pain too, if it makes you feel any better. If you need me Bella, I'll be right here. Always. Never moving. I love you."

"I love you too" I whispered. He was silent; I didn't think he'd heard me. I sat back against the door, feeling more ashamed of myself than I ever had my whole life. I knew, really, that Edward hadn't meant to kiss Lauren; I knew he would never do that. So why couldn't I just open the door and forgive him?

I struggled with myself, trying to find the answer. The picture of him and Lauren flashed through my head again and again, and every time it sickened me. I guessed I still hadn't convinced myself completely that Edward didn't do it on purpose, so I just stayed still and ran through all my memories with him in my mind.

All the late night conversations, every time I'd woken up from my nightmares to find him there, holding me. I could remember ever single thing he'd said to me; most of them undeniably sweet. I went through all the things I loved about him: his deep green eyes, his bronze hair, the way he smiled when I did or said something ridiculous, the way he always woke up in the mornings just as I was about to leave.

I realised that one way or the other, I couldn't live without him, and I knew that I was going to forgive him. I just didn't know if I could do it now.

_Bella, you're being ridiculous, _the voice chided gently, _are you really not coming out because you're angry at him?_

Yes? said my stubborn side, but I knew it wasn't really true. Any anger I'd felt towards him had left while he spoke to me through the door. I knew he loved me, so that wasn't the problem.

_Maybe, you're angry at yourself. Maybe you're angry at Katie?_

That was true. I was ready to go find Katie and rip her head off for what she'd done to Edward. How much had he suffered out there whilst I cried and screamed at him? I felt even more ashamed as I realised he must've felt like I did: that I didn't love him anymore. Poor, poor Edward.

I could still hear him shuffling outside, and I wanted nothing more than to open the door and hug him tightly, but something still stopped me.

_You're ashamed of yourself._

That was, again, true. I couldn't feel worse than I did now. I'd put Edward through so much, and still he sat outside, waiting for me to talk to him. I didn't want to face him, but I knew I had to. I had to straighten things out, apologise.

It would be a miracle if I didn't lose him after this. My old insecurities came rushing up to meet me; I wasn't good enough for him, I was just plain old Bella, and what did I have that other girls didn't? He was a wonderful person, good; sweet, kind, and I didn't deserve him. How could he deserve a girl like me, who ran off at the first sign of danger and shut him out?

That thought nearly set me off again, but I knew I would have to talk to him. There was no way out of this one, and I'd brought it all on myself anyway. I'd done this to him, no one else.

I sat up, not realising I'd ended up slumped on the floor until now, and wiped my face dry. I reached up and flicked on the light, my eyes squeezing themselves shut at the sudden brightness. I took a deep breath and quietly turned the key in the lock, but didn't open the door, so that Edward could come in if he wanted to. That was a vain hope.

I steeled myself and then whispered timidly, "Edward?"

I heard him start immediately, so I carried on quickly. "Edward, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, after all I've done. I'd just like to say I'm so so so so so amazingly sorry for all this. Truly, I am. I was just so…upset, I guess. I know you didn't mean to kiss Lauren, I believe you. I've thought about it and I know you wouldn't do something like that.

"I feel so bad for making you sit outside like that, for shutting you out. I just…couldn't get the image out of my head. I thought I was angry at you, but I'm not. I'm angry at myself for believing what I saw, even though I knew Katie would try something like that."

I sighed, the lump in my throat making it hard to speak. But I had to carry on, to make sure he understood.

"I'll understand, Edward, if you never want to speak to me again. Believe me, I deserve it. You must be angry…and I don't blame you. I've been completely stupid and shallow and immature about all this." I was starting to babble, and I tried to wind it down, my eyes stinging, "You can go, Edward, you don't need to feel obliged to stay here. I don't deserve you, but I love you anyway. I hope you can forgive me."

There was an incredulous silence, and I wondered if Edward had already gone. Had I been talking to a door this whole time? Well, that was closure if I ever saw it. "Ok, well, I'm finished. Just know, Edward, if you're still there, that I love you, and I don't blame you for any of this. And I understand, I feel like a part of me has been ripped out too, and it does hurt a lot. Maybe time will help, I don't know. I just hope I haven't lost you completely."

I made to stand, but an agonized voice froze me to the floor. "What?! Bella…I mean…what?!"

I gasped, "You heard me?"

"Of course I did, did you think I left? Do you want me to leave?" Edward whispered angrily.

"No, no, of course I don't! I just thought you must really hate me after all I've done to you."

"You thought I hated you? Why would I hate you?!"

I shook my head, this wasn't making sense. "Because I put you through all this? Because I blamed you for what Lauren did? Because I'm a stupid, immature, idiot?"

"Bella, I would never hate you, I love you! I blame myself for all of this; I should've seen it coming."

"You blame yourself? It's my fault! Don't you want to leave and never speak to me again?"

He spluttered, lost for words. "B-bella…sometimes you can be one of the silliest people on earth, you know that?"

"I know…but still. Aren't you even angry at me?"

"No, I thought you were angry at me!"

"Well, I was. But I listened to everything you said, and that stupid little voice in my head kept telling me you weren't lying, and eventually I listened to her. She is my conscience after all. So I'm not angry at you anymore, 'cos I know it wasn't your fault, and I love you. I can't stay angry at you for long" I added sheepishly.

"But why would you think I hated you?!"

I sighed, "Not hate, exactly. But Edward, I don't deserve you." I said softly, "I ran in here and tortured you all night, just because of my own insecurities. You had to sleep outside! I don't see how you can't hate me after all I've done…" I trailed off into silence, staring at the door, waiting for Edward to confirm what I feared.

He was silent for several minutes. I was about to open the door a crack and peep through just to make sure he wasn't having an embolism or something when he said, unnervingly calm, "Bella. Open this door. Right now."

I nodded and turned the handle carefully, peeking one eye through fearfully. I was greeted by Edward's steamingly angry gaze, and I shrank back, trying to close the door again. Edward's hand shot out, holding the door still, and he brought his face very close to mine.

"Bella. Let me just get this straight. You've hidden in here all night because you think I'm going to break up with you because of this?"

I nodded meekly, and I swore I saw a vein pop out of his head. "So…you think I don't love you?" His voice shot through 2 octaves, even in a whisper. I nodded again, too afraid to speak. I had never seen Edward this angry. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply and then caught my frightened eyes again.

"Bella, I seriously think there is something wrong with you." Suddenly he pushed open the door, jumped up and stepped in, all in one moment. I scrambled to my feet as he slammed the door behind him, flicked off the light switch and advanced towards me, his green eyes burning in the darkness. I backed away, afraid of him for the first time; his gaze felt like it was burning a hole through my face.

He jumped forward again, throwing his arms out and pinning me to the wall. He stepped forward so there was only half an inch of space between us and pressed his forehead against mine so we were nose to nose. He breathed deeply again, "Right, that's better." I very nearly rolled my eyes, but thought better of it given the situation I was in. I looked into his green eyes, confused by the strangely anguished look they had.

I put my hand on his cheek, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What do you think is wrong? The woman I love seems to be convinced that…I don't!"

"Don't what?"

He glared at me, "Don't play dumb Bella. I love you, I do, I do, I do, and it hurts that you think otherwise!" He nearly ground his hand into the wall, chanting to himself, "I love you, yes, I love you!"

"Shh, shh, I know."

He looked up again, and his expression reminded me of an injured, confused child, "No, you don't know! You're blaming yourself, I can see it, and I don't care whose fault it is!" My eyes widened, and he nodded fiercely, "Yes, I don't care at all, this has nothing to do with Lauren, I'm just bloody glad you let me in!" He grabbed my chin roughly, "Now, listen to me, for once Bella. I love you, you and only you, and I am never going to stop loving you. Nothing you do can stop me from loving you, so don't you dare even for a minute think that I'll ever leave you. Because I won't. Ever. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, and his eyes calmed a little, "Really? Do I? Do you finally understand me?"

"Y-yes, I understand. I'm sorry Edward."

"For what?"

"For everything. I'm sorry I'm such an insecure twit, I'm sorry you have to keep convincing me over and over, I'm sorry that I need mental help." I laughed bitterly, "and I'm sorry you love a girl who doesn't deserve you."

Edward smiled, "But Bella, don't you see? That's why I love you. I love the fact that you're insecure, I love that I never have to stop telling you I love you, and I love that you never tire of hearing it. I love that you need mental help," he chuckled, "I even love how you don't see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, you know, and you don't even know it."

I swallowed, "Really?"

"Really really."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and obliterating that half inch of space between us. I sighed and rested my head on his chest, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Edward Cullen."

"You know what? I would say the same about you."

I looked up at him, smirking slightly, "Are you sure about that?"

He groaned exasperatedly then kissed me fiercely, pulling me away from the wall and twisting his hands into my hair. I clutched him tighter and enjoyed it, wanting nothing more than for him to just kiss me. I could live with only this forever.

Edward pulled back and hugged me tightly, tucking his head over mine, "Yes. Very sure. More sure than I've been about anything."

"Ok then." I was about to kiss him again when I realised his eyes were drooping and he stifled a yawn. "You're tired."

He shook his head, "No…no, I'm not. I'm totally fine. More please…"

"No, you're not. Come on, sleep." He shook his head again and I raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm going back there, so you might as well just come with me. Give it up."

I made a move back towards my bed, gently tugging him along with me. Edward yawned wider and followed, lying down beside me and making sure I was completely warm. I laughed and put his arms around me, "Edward, stop fussing and sleep. You've been outside all night; I'll still be here in the morning."

"You'd better be."

His fingers found the necklace still at my throat as he played with a strand of my hair. He stifled yet another yawn and whispered, "You never took this off?"

"No, it never crossed my mind."

"Hmm." He turned the discs around and read them blearily. "Love you. Always." He repeated. "Still true y'know."

"I do know." The motherly instinct returned and I snuggled tight into his arms, "Now, sleep."

"'Kay. Don't leave me."

"I never will."

"I love you."

"Always."

I found myself drifting off into an easy sleep, and Edward hummed softly, a tune which I knew was only meant for me. Strangely, Lauren's face popped into my head just before I dozed off, and in that tiny second I made a quick decision. Katie was definitely going to get it.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHHA KATIE MUST DIE!**

**I hope I didn't ruin it by having them make up so soon, but this was more about Bella's insecurities than anything else. We all knew Edward wasn't in the wrong, so how was I meant to write it?!**

**Did I do it ok? Please keep reviewing; I got 21 reviews for the last chapter, which, strangely, had the most drama in it. Do you guys like drama? Please keep reviewing; I love to hear what you think!**

**TTFN folks! Happy Holidays! **

**Love, ATO xxxxx**


	21. Knuckle Sandwiches

**Hey everybody! Due to the multiple reviews i received telling me i was killing people by not updating, i really thought i should! XD  
**

**I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter; I've kinda reached the end of the idea I had for the story, so I've been taking a while to think up where my story's gonna go. It's not over yet, but Katie is definitely going for good. There's someone else we have to worry about now….bwahahahah *evil smile***

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy! Thank you, I have 195 reviews! I am so so incredibly happy and grateful, that's more than I ever thought I would get! The support I'm receiving is amazing, so thank you, I didn't think my story would get this far! I love you all! xxxxx**

**DISCLAIMER – of course I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer wouldn't write the long winded pillow fights now would she? NO!**

**Read on my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I turned over in bed, fidgeting and twisting my bedcover nervously in my fingers. I looked at the clock again, willing for it to read a time other than 5.30.

5.31

Goddamn it!

I twisted back over and stuffed my face in my pillow, _sleep, Alice, sleep! Cough cough...Alright…can't…breathe!_

I sat up and glared at the wall dividing mine and Bella's bedroom. Why oh why didn't I just knock that down? If I did I could be in there right now talking to her about all this. Stupid, Alice, stupid!

I lay back down and looked at the clock, wondering when it was a good time to wake up your best friend and start convincing her to get back together with her brother. 6.00? No, Bella would probably kill me with a blunt instrument and then I'd never get them back together!

Jasper snuffled from beside me and I smiled at him, sweeping back some of his golden blonde hair that had fallen in his eyes. I put my hands under my head and watched him for a while, marvelling at how amazingly handsome he was. I couldn't understand Bella when she said Edward was the hottest guy she'd ever seen; I thought Jasper was the most handsome guy _I'd_ ever met. I knew Edward wasn't bad to look at, but he just didn't compare with Jasper. Bella must be insane, but of course, I knew that already.

I decided to go outside and check on my brother; I wondered if he'd got any sleep at all. I slipped quietly out of bed and padded over to the door. Poor Edward, I had to admit, I was cross with Bella for just leaving him outside like that. It was just like Edward to stay; he was just as stubborn as I was. I was going to have to have a talk with my best friend, she definitely wasn't allowed to treat my brother like she had.

I opened my door quietly and peeked out; searching for Edward's hopefully sleeping form. All I saw was the blanket, pillow and lamp I'd given to him last night. The blanket was screwed up into a ball on the floor, and Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Edward?" I whispered, "Where are you?"

No answer. I tried Bella's door, and it was still locked. Funny, Edward must've gone back to his apartment. I tiptoed through our apartment and across the hall, opening their door with the key I knew was hidden above the wall lamp.

"Edward?" I whispered again. I checked Jasper's bedroom, empty, of course. Emmett and Rosalie were asleep in Emmett's room; Emmett snoring quietly. I shut their door with a quiet, "Sorry." As if they could hear me.

Edward's room was…empty. Where could he be? I wandered slowly back to my apartment, flicking on the light and sitting down on the sofa. Well, this certainly was a mystery.

I decided to call Edward's cell, just in case he had gone off somewhere in the middle of the night. Sure, it was unlike him, but still. My phone was sitting on the counter, along with Bella's. She had 20 missed calls, all from Katie. Stupid bitch. I turned the phone upside down and picked up mine, going to speed dial 5.

Of course Edward wasn't speed dial 1: that was Jasper, Bella was speed dial 2, Rosalie 3, and my personal shopper was speed dial 4. Edward got in at 5; I thought that was pretty good.

I held the phone to my ear and heard a suspicious ringing coming from Bella's room. Aha. Someone inside whispered, "Shit" and then my call was answered by Edward's sleeping voice.

"Um, hey Al. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just came out to check on you and you weren't there. Out of interest, where ARE you, my dear brother?" I sat down on the sofa again and crossed my legs, stifling a giggle.

"Um…I'm in my apartment, Al, where did you think I was?"

"Oh really? Because I checked there and all I found was a sleeping Emmett and Rosalie. Your room was, strangely, empty. Did you like, just leave?" I enjoyed Edward's stutters as he tried to form a reasonable explanation.

"Um…erm…I mean…must I explain EVERYTHING to you Alice Cullen?!"

"Well, when a brother goes inexplicably missing, the sister should be kinda worried."

"Oh right. Hang on a second…" I grinned, Edward was finally catching on, "Alice…where are you?"

"In my living room, on the sofa. Where else would I be?" I said innocently.

"You know exactly where I am, don't you?" he said glumly.

I nodded and squealed happily down the phone. He sighed, "Alice, turn the phone off, seriously, you're just wasting money."

"But this is so great! You got Bella back all by yourself! This is amazing! Now I don't have to kick Bella's butt!"

"What?!" Bella entered the conversation.

"Oh, hey Bella. Nothing, just I was going to have to kick your arse for being so mean to my brother and leaving him outside."

"Shh, she feels bad enough already Al."

"I do, and Edward knows I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "And she's paid me back very very well…"

"Alright! Enough! I don't want to hear it!"

Bella giggled, "Hey Al, aren't you like, just outside?"

"Yeah."

"So…why are we talking to you on the phone?"

I shrugged, "No idea. Ask loverboy over there."

Whispers, then Bella said, "Nope, he doesn't know either. Oh well. I guess we'll hang up then. Bye!"

"See you in about 2 hours. I'll be coming straight in!" I shut the phone and heard them groan from the other side of the door. I smirked and went back into my room, to find Jasper looking at me sleepily.

"Hey stranger. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I woke up and found you weren't there. Not a pleasant feeling."

"Awh, Jazzy, I'm sorry."

"No matter, just come here now."

He held his arms out and I snuggled into them, pulling the covers back over me. Jasper was asleep in an instant, and I yawned widely, finally tired enough to sleep. I blocked out Bella's giggling from next door and closed my eyes, ready for a good days rest.

**Bella's POV**

Edward snapped his phone shut and chucked it back onto the bedside table. He smirked at me, "Right, so, where were we?"

I shrugged and turned over, facing the wall, "I dunno, I can't really remember." I could almost see Edward raising an eyebrow disdainfully, and I giggled to myself.

"Oh really? You seriously can't remember?"

"Nope. Not one little bit."

"A pity. I was quite enjoying myself." I turned to look at him and he was still smirking, "Well, according to my memory we were just about…" he pushed me back against the wall and started kissing me. He tangled his legs with mine then smiled against my lips, "there."

"Wow, you do have a good memory."

"I pride myself on it."

"Hmm." I kissed him again and he tickled my sides, making me giggle. I slapped his hands away, "Edward, stop that."

"Shan't."

"Shan't? Edward, how old ARE you?"

"Pretty old, considering what we've been up to." He winked, "Don't even think about mentioning something about me having the mental age of a 5 year old, because that makes you either 1 – sick or 2 – 3. Either way, it's not good."

I sighed and yawned, "Fine, fine, you've run rings round me logically." Edward immediately moved back a little and pushed some hair away from my cheeks.

"Are you still tired?"

"M…hmm."

"That's weird. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

I laughed, "I'm fine, Mr Worryguts. Nothing for you to fret about. Anyway, let's go get some breakfast or something."

"Bella, it's 6 am."

"Fine, we can watch some early morning cartoons." I stood up shakily and jumped over him, tripping over the duvet as I went, sending myself flying. I was prepared to hit the floor and crack a rib or two when I realised Edward had shot up and grabbed my waist, holding me suspended halfway off the bed.

I looked back and stared at him, "How fast are your reflexes?"

"Pretty fast." He pulled me back and gave me a quick once over, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me from certain death." I kissed him quickly and slid off the bed, holding out my hand for him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, taking my hand as I walked out into the living room. I sat down at the counter as he lay on the sofa, and I noticed my phone lying face down on the counter.

I picked it up. The screen message read: 20 missed calls from KATIE. Apparently I had about 15 messages too. I sighed and opened the first message. It read:

**_So sorry about you and Edward dear._**

**_We have your room ready._**

**_Call us when you're packed._**

**_Katie._**

I stared at the message in astonishment; was Katie really that deluded? I opened the next one.

**_Bella, why haven't you called?_**

**_Is Edward giving you trouble?_**

**_Katie_**

Edward heard my splutters and came and read the texts over my shoulder. I opened the third:

**_Bella, I mean it now, call us._**

**_You agreed to come live with us, it's best for you._**

**_Call._**

**_Katie._**

"I didn't AGREE!" I exploded, flicking through the rest of the messages. They all read basically the same: Katie talking shit about how I was to come live with them, some had suggestive comments about my bank account, others threatened to come and sort Edward out for me. By the end of them I was ready to crush my phone into pieces, I was so angry. Edward wasn't doing much better.

"What…is…wrong with that WOMAN?!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call her a woman. Evil soul-sucking bitch is more like it! What is she going on about?! Like I would move in with her! What does she want?!" I just couldn't figure her out, no matter how hard I tried to think like her.

"She must be desperate if she's managed to convince herself that you would go anywhere near her."

He sat down behind me and I rested my head on his chest, "Maybe she thinks that I'll still do what she says."

"Either way, I'm going to go over there and teach her a lesson!"

I sighed, "No, I need to do it. I need to knock some sense into her once and for all. I want my revenge on her. The only thing is: I have no idea how to go about doing it."

"We should talk to Emmett; he is the master of revenge."

"No, that's just practical jokes; we need to snuff her out once and for all. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Of course."

He shrugged, "Well, I don't know. You could just go and tell her what you think of her, scare her a bit, and then one of us could hit her with a car."

I slapped his arm, "Edward, be serious."

"Oh-ho I am."

"Sure."

"It doesn't matter; just wait till she comes to us. Anyway, early morning cartoons?"

We watched cartoons until 9.00, then snuck out to Edward's diner as everyone else was waking up. We spent the rest of the day hanging around the area; just walking and talking and going to more of Edward's favourite places. He showed me a beautiful piano store, where he said he used to go every week to practise his piano.

"I've only started going again since I met you," he murmured whilst tinkering with the keys, and I blushed. He brushed my cheek, smiling serenely, and turned back to the keys.

I loved watching and hearing Edward play; I would sit next to him on the stool and marvel at how quickly and smoothly his fingers moved, and how he managed to coax the most wonderful tunes out of the piano.

It was dark when we got back to our building. As Edward opened the door, I glimpsed a person lurking in the shadows round the side of the building. I looked round the corner, but whatever I had seen had disappeared. I shrugged and followed Edward in, to be greeted by a near hysterical Alice.

"Bella! Where have you been? Why did you two leave your cells at home, we've been trying to get through to you all day!"

"Why Al? What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me desperately, "It's Katie! She came about 3 hours ago, spouting some nonsense about you moving in with her. She brought boxes, and everything! We told her to piss off, but she started trying to pack your things! We didn't know what to do, so she's still up there. Emmett's handling her, I think. She said something about you 'paying off a debt'?"

In that one second I felt so angry I thought I might explode. How dare Katie do something like this?! I turned and ran up the stairs, my anger building with each step. I was going to show her, once and for all.

I opened the door to find Emmett struggling with Katie, who was trying to stuff random things into a big cardboard box.

"Emmett! Let her go!" Emmett backed off, and Katie stood up, remarkably calm for someone who's been fighting with a man-giant.

"Oh good, Bella, you're here, now we can go. We'll get your stuff later, come on." She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out, but I yanked it back and slapped her straight across the face.

"Don't you touch me." Katie stared at me in shock, as did everyone else. She spluttered but I shut her up with a glare. "Katie. I'm going to say this once, and only once. Get out of here. I am NOT moving in with you, I do NOT owe you ANYTHING!"

"Bella…"

"No Katie! I'm through with you! You took my childhood away from me, you took my possessions, you tried to take my independence…you took my father! You are a selfish bitch, and if you ever try to contact me EVER again, I will see to it that you are put away for a very very VERY long time. Or that YOU will be the one have an 'unfortunate accident'." She stood up and glared at me.

"Bella, you are coming with me, whether you like it or not!" she screeched, "You have been a selfish little brat ever since your father died, he gave everything to you, and I did all I could to try to get it off you, for your own good! Your sisters and I needed it! And now look at you, hoarding it all for yourself. I knew that was all you wanted! You want us all ruined! But I'm not having it, oh no, I'm not, you're coming with me and I'm going to lock you up FOREVER!" She came towards me and lunged for my wrist; I brought my arm back calmly and punched her in the face, sending her to the floor again.

"I mean it Katie. Get away from me. I'll say it again, I'm through with you. Get out, or I'm calling the police. I'm not 10 years old anymore, and Katie, you can go to hell for all I care. Now, get out!" She raised her wobbling bulk off the floor and made one more go for me, but I just rolled my eyes and blocked it, bringing my face inches away from her's.

"Katie, give it up. Leave. Or I'll make you." Emmett, Edward and Jasper moved to stand behind me, "Oh right, sorry. They'll make you."

Katie stood up and whispered to me, "I'll get you one day, Bella Swan."

"Keep dreaming."

"Alright fine, I'm gone, but remember, you're just gonna be left here all alone, and where's that boyfriend of yours? Oh right, I remember, he dumped you."

Edward raised his hand behind me, "Um, Katie? I'm right here. With Bella? Recognise me?"

Katie gawped and I giggled, taking Edward's hand. "Just leave." I gave her a little push, propelling her out of the apartment, and I slammed the door in her face. I turned and met the shocked faces of Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Edward just looked kind of smug. I took one look at them and started laughing wildly. "Well, I'm proud of myself, I didn't shout at all." I managed to choke out. I moved over to the sofa and sat down, still giggling.

Emmett was the first to recover, "Bella…you totally kicked ass!"

Edward hugged me tightly, "I'm so proud of you Bella. And seeing you shouting and clocking someone like that…it's…quite…quite attractive, really."

I raised one eyebrow, "Quite attractive?"

He buried his face in my hair, "Ok, very amazingly attractive. Crazy angry suits you Bella."

I had to admit, taking Katie down like that was one of the best experiences of my life. I didn't think I was going to forget this anytime soon.

Alice caught my eye and she grinned, "Celebration time! Pizza, Chinese AND Friends! Let's go!"

I curled up happily in Edward's lap as everyone else gathered round the phone, finally feeling free of my past. Edward kissed my cheek, "I love you, crazy angry Bella."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to shout at you."

"I'm hurt."

I twisted and grinned cheekily at him, "I'm joking. Really."

"Sure."

He smiled and kissed me, he seemed as elated as I was that Katie was finally gone. I turned around in his lap and threw my arms over his shoulders, but we were rudely interrupted by Emmett shouting,

"What? I said double cheese you crazy maniac! No, I don't care if you don't do spring rolls with cheese; you're just going to have to do it now! I want cheese!" He slammed the phone down, "Stupid Chinese takeaway."

* * *

**Huzzah! Katie is gone! Yay?**

**So bella finally had a chance to clock someone. We all know she likes it; she punches Jacob when he annoys her, so I decided she should get some results this time. I hope she isn't tooo violent, just Katie annoys me to hell! Argh!**

**I hope this satisfied everyone, i had so much fun writing it! I was like, take that Katie! And that! And that! Take it alllll! And dw the people who wanted her dead, i'll do something mean to her in the epilogue, not to worry!  
**

**REVIEW EVERYONE! You've been so good up to now, expressing your hatred of Katie, tell me if this is a good enough punishment for her! **

**TTFN folks! Happy New Year! Xxx**


	22. A Visit Home

**My internet turns off in 8 minutes so i need to be quick!**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, enjoy it!**

**THANKYOU to all those reviewers, i'm up to 222 now! I can't believe how many responses my story got, and thankyou to you all for leaving such wonderful comments! I'm glad you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER - i don't own twilight. **

**quick quick, Read on my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

3 weeks passed and we heard nothing from Katie; we all felt like the danger had passed. We went back to our happy, generally uneventful lives, studying for various exams and assessments, and bearing Alice's multiple shopping trips before our Easter trip to Disneyland.

To say Emmett was excited was a total understatement; he was positively bouncing with anticipation every time someone mentioned it. "Bella!" he exclaimed when I asked him about it, "This is Disneyland we're talking about! The centre of all the Disney Magic! Winnie the Pooh and Piglet will be there! How could I NOT be excited!"

I just stared at him, shaking my head in disbelief. Rosalie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stroked his hair fondly, "My Emmett's just a big cuddly bear really." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

Jasper snorted, coughing conspicuously in a feeble attempt to cover it, and Emmett shot a glare at him. "Hey Jasper, want to see how much I can act like an irritable GRIZZLY bear?" He flexed his biceps threateningly and Jasper immediately straightened out his expression, backing off a step to hide behind Alice.

My nightmares hadn't stopped; if anything, they seemed to get worse and worse every night, to the point where Edward actually had to restrain me to keep me from hurting myself. I knew he was incredibly worried about it, more than I was, because I was used to my nightmares; I'd had plenty. The fact that my dreams always seemed to be predicting doom did unsettle me a little, and I was constantly on my toes whenever a car zoomed past, or when someone threw open my curtains and let the morning light shine straight into my eyes.

Tonight Edward and I were curled up on the sofa, and we had the whole apartment to ourselves. Alice and Jasper were off dancing and Rosalie and Emmett were on the way to their romantic hotel spa break which Emmett had given Rosalie for Christmas. Emmett wasn't that excited, but then Rosalie mentioned something about strawberries and chocolate and Emmett cheered right up.

"So, which film is it tonight then?"

"I don't mind Bella, love, whichever one you want." I untangled myself from his arms, still with great difficulty, and went over to the DVD's, kneeling down in front of them and running my fingers absently across their covers.

After 10 minutes of biting my lip, furiously trying to decide which movie to choose, Edward was beginning to get restless. "Bella! Hurry up, please, I'm getting cold!"

"Of course you are."

I finally spotted Romeo and Juliet, one of my favourite movies which happened to be something I needed to watch for class. I held it up and grinned, "Here we go."

He sighed, "Trust you to pick a soppy romancey tear-jerker."

"I need to watch it for English Lit, thank you very much. Plus, it's a beautiful love story, how could you not appreciate it?"

"I just never really understood Romeo, that's all. How could he risk his whole relationship with Juliet just over some stupid rude comments? I mean, sure, his friend gets killed, but it was all their own fault for picking a huge fight in the first place. Then Juliet ends up nearly killing herself for him, and what does he do? Run about, throw a huge melodramatic fit and kill himself, and it all turned out to be a big mix up anyway. The story's just made up of Romeo and Juliet's colossal amount of bad luck. Nothing much else really happens."

"I don't think you're grasping the actual point of the film. It's showing Romeo and Juliet's undying love for each other, which is so great that they would give up everything just for the other. Surely you can understand that?"

He cocked his head thoughtfully and pulled me onto his lap, "You know, I think I understand the whole 'undying love' thing. I just don't see why Romeo has to be so...hot-headed all the time."

"That's just one of his flaws. Besides, if he wasn't hot-headed, then the story would be completely different, and definitely not half as famous as it is now. And he came back you know...he never gave up on Juliet. And there are a lot of lovely romantic moments in the film," I teased, "so you wouldn't mind watching those with me...would you?"

I put on my best innocent face, and had the pleasure of seeing Edward tense slightly. I giggled and rolled over to the DVD player, slotting the DVD in and pressing play. I returned to Edward, who now looked a little more excited about watching the movie, and snuggled into his lap. He lay back against the arm of the sofa, stretched his legs out across the cushions and pulled a blanket over us both.

As the movie stretched on I attempted to watch it, ignoring Edward as he constantly tried to distract me. After a while the movie sucked him in too; by the balcony scene he was clutching me tightly and mouthing the words along with Romeo. I laughed quietly; I knew that he was an old romantic at heart.

He was surprisingly quiet as Romeo and Juliet said their last goodbyes and I lay against his chest and cried, silent tears running down my face. I looked up to see a pained expression on his, and his eyes were agonized as he buried himself in my hair. I felt him shake his head slightly as he tightened his arms around me, pulling me even closer.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? I mean, I know it's a sad movie and all, but still, I didn't expect you to cry..."

"No, it's not that," replied his muffled voice from inside my hair, "I just...don't want to have to leave you tomorrow. This film reminded me that I'm going to be without you for 2 whole weeks. I can see how Romeo felt when he had to leave Juliet..." He trailed off, and I put my hand on his cheek.

"It'll be fine, it's only 2 weeks, and I'll call you every day, I promise."

"But you only have Jasper here to look after you! No Alice, no Rosalie...Bella, please, just come with me-"

"You know I can't, I have exams to study for, a story to finish and nearly a whole book to read. I can't take 2 weeks off."

"Then I'll stay! I can't leave you here, practically all alone!"

"No, Edward. You have to go see your parents; you know how much they've missed you. I'm not going to let you stay here just because of me, it wouldn't be fair to them, or Alice. Plus, we all agreed: no boyfriends or girlfriends visiting this time. I'll come some other time."

"No, no Bella! Carlisle and Esme would love to see you, you know that. They know you as more than Alice's friend, you're like a daughter to them!"

"Edward, we've already decided this. I'm not giving in, I'm staying here alone, and there's nothing that's going to change that decision."

"Really? Not anything?"

"No. This is for your own good, Edward. Besides I'll be fine, and I'm only a phone call away."

Edward protested again half-heartedly, but I cut him off with a firm, "No." I was sure I sounded much more firm than I felt; I would've loved to have him stay with me, to be truthful, I was dreading the coming week in all its entirety. Both my best friends were away, my boyfriend was too, and I only had Jasper to talk to. Not that I didn't like him, just we both didn't know each other very well, and I knew that he wouldn't be coming round often, even if he was lonely without Alice. He was like me, incredibly shy.

But Edward had to go, I knew, his parents had been begging him for years to come home, and this was the first time he'd agreed. Carlisle and Esme would be crushed if he didn't come, and I didn't want to do anything to upset the two people who'd felt like parents to me during my long teenage years. I loved Carlisle and Esme, but this was Edward and Alice's reunion, not mine.

Edward sighed sadly, "You're not going to budge are you?"

I smiled, "Nope."

"Stubborn as ever." He sighed again, "I'm going to miss you so much, you know."

"I know. I'll miss you too. Every single day."

We lay quietly together, both not noticing that the movie had ended. I was starting to drift off when Edward pulled me off the sofa into his arms, and carried me into my room, laying me gently on the bed. "I have my own legs you know." I said grumpily.

"I know, I just enjoy it, is all."

"Mmmm." I pulled him down next to me and hugged him tightly, my security blanket.

He crushed me to his chest and whispered softly, "How am I going to sleep without you?"

There was something I hadn't thought of: how WAS I going to sleep without him? "You'll find a way."

"What about you? Will you be ok? With your nightmares and all?" I flinched slightly at the memory, and he noticed, "See? There's another reason why I should stay! You'll be having your nightmares and I won't be there to help!"

"Edward, I'll be fine, I'll survive."

His brow was still creased in worry, and I smoothed it with my hand, "Edward, seriously, I'll be ok."

"I'm glad you're so certain, I'm not too sure about either of us." He looked at me again, then suddenly kissed me, pressing me into the mattress and holding me against him. I could feel his worry and tension in his kiss, and I tried to keep it light, to calm him. It worked, to an extent, and I pulled back after a while and kissed him on the cheek, my smile quivering slightly. He smiled back, looking just the same as he always did, his bronze hair tousled, his crooked smile in place...but his deep green eyes had lost their twinkle. My god, I was going to miss him.

He kissed my jaw gently, then whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"For always." I replied.

**Next Morning**

"Edward, we have to go, we'll miss the plane." Alice said apologetically from Jasper's arms. Edward nodded and squeezed me tighter for one more second, then released me. He stroked my cheek, wiping away some of the tears which had decided to fall, despite my valiant efforts to maintain a brave face.

"Hey, don't cry love, it'll be ok. Like you said, it's only for a week."

I nodded, the lump in my throat making me unable to respond. Edward smiled and wrapped one arm around me again, kissing the top of my head. "I've got something for you that might help you sleep."

He handed me a clear CD case, holding an average disk. On it was written, _Bella's sleeping tunes. _I laughed, a sound which sounded a lot like crying. I glanced at him, "So, what's on it?"

He blushed slightly, "My songs. Yours is the first and last on it, then all of the other's I've played for you. I figured it would help remind you of me, help calm you down." I shook my head, overcome and threw my arms around him again, sobbing into his shoulder. And I'd promised myself I wouldn't cry.

He took a deep breath and rocked me gently, stroking my hair, eH

"Shh, Bella, shh. Don't cry, please, you'll set me off..."

"Edward..." Alice said softly again, and Edward nodded. He took hold of my shoulders and stared at me seriously while I sniffed and tried to control my tears.

"Bella, please promise me you'll take care of yourself. No accidents, no hysterical phone calls from Jasper? Please?"

I nodded, "I promise. You watch out for yourself too, ok?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossiblé." I giggled at his French accent and kissed him quickly, then pushed him away.

"Go, you'll miss the plane and if you do I'll never see you again, because Alice will kill you." She laughed and hugged me tightly, before giving Jasper one last kiss, shouldering her bag and walking down the hall and through the door. She gave us both a cheery wave before making her way down the stairs. Edward smiled, imitated her cheery wave, and left, the door banging in a finalistic kind of way.

Jasper and I both sighed at the same time. He noticed that I was crying again, and he put an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, cheer up Bells, 2 weeks will go by in no time, you'll see." I nodded, rubbing my eyes. Suddenly my head jerked up and I gasped, I'd forgotten something. Last night in bed I'd had a brainwave just before I'd gone to sleep, something I had to give Edward before he left. Something that would help him sleep.

I sprinted down the hall way and flung open the stairway door, calling down the stairs, "Edward!"

His worried face appeared through the banisters two floors down. "Bella? Is something wrong?"

I laughed, "No, I just forgot to give you something!" I ran down to him, taking the stairs two at a time, amazingly not tripping on the way. He caught me in his arms and I unclasped my Christmas necklace, opened his palm and placed it gently on his hand, closing his fingers over it. "Just something to help you sleep. Remind you of me."

Edward looked at his hand, then back to me, then his hand, then me again.

"Thank you."

He smiled brilliantly then kissed me deeply, dropping his bags on the floor and lifting me off the ground. I drank in all I could of him, remembering this would be the last time for two weeks that we could be together. Alice called for Edward again from the landing below. I kissed him deeper for a second, before untangling myself and stroking his hair gently.

"I'll miss you."

"Miss you more."

"Course."

"I'll call you once we get there, ok?"

"Yeah. Hurry back to me."

"I always will. I love you."

"I love you." I let him kiss me again, and Alice yelled louder. "Ok, now you really have to go, or there might actually be a chance that she'll kill you."

Edward laughed and picked up his bag. "Be seeing you." He turned and made his way down to Alice. I leant on the banister and watched his bronze head descend, following it carefully until he was obscured by all the stairs. I sighed and trudged back up the stairs, stopping at the street window to watch Edward leave. He looked up, obviously searching for me, and he gave me a little wave before disappearing into the cab. I watched the cab until it turned the corner at the end of the street.

"Right," I said to myself, "what do I do now?"

"Friends montage?" said Jasper from behind me.

I turned and smiled, "Friends montage it is." My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to find a text from Edward.

_My love,_

_I've left something for you in your room, to help you sleep :) Try not to miss me too much; I'll be back before you know it. If something happens, or you need me, just call and I'll come straight back. I love you x_

_P.S stop worrying and go have that Friends montage with Jasper. P.P.S yes, I know you too well. ;) x_

_Edward_

**Edward's POV  
**

I said goodnight to my father and mother, then went off up to my old room. I changed quickly and got straight into bed, shivering from the late February cold. Though that might have just been because I was in Forks, and it had been raining all day.

I was exhausted from a long day of hiking with my father, who had insisted upon it. Alice got off easy, Esme only took her shopping. But, now that I thought about it, I didn't think I'd like to be around when Esme AND Alice were shopping. Maybe hiking was a better deal.

I chuckled when I thought of how Bella would react at being taken shopping by my mother and sister; she would probably be driven out of her mind. I picked up my phone and checked to see if I had any new messages from her.

My phone was as boring as ever; no new updates from Bella. I knew she was busy, and I had talked to her this morning, whilst she was having her lunch. I decided that I would call her tomorrow, since it was late and she needed her sleep. She assured me on the phone that she was fine sleeping by herself, but I couldn't help but worry she was only saying that to placate me.

I had already decided to go back to New York after a week, mostly because I missed Bella so much, and, even though she didn't believe it, I wasn't sleeping well or enjoying myself. Forks was full of bad memories for me, memories that I could only deal with now because I had Bella. It was increasingly hard for me not to dwell on them when she wasn't with me. I tried hard not to mope, for my parent's sake; I wanted to show them how much happier I was, I knew it had been a tough few years for them.

My mother poked her head around the door, "Time for dinner Edward." She saw my phone in my hands, "Any calls from Bella?"

"No, but I talked to her this morning." Esme had been particularly interested to hear from Alice a few weeks ago that Bella and I were dating. I'd noticed her scrutinizing me from the moment I'd walked in the door. Her face lit up as I talked and laughed with Carlisle and Alice, and I could've sworn I'd heard her crying as I tinkered about on the piano, which I hadn't played here since I was 15.

"Oh, good. You should've asked her to come down to see us."

I smiled, "I did, but she insisted she had too much work, and she didn't want to impose." Classic Bella.

Esme laughed, "She should know that she's practically part of this family anyway, she's welcome anytime." She came and sat down beside me, smiling brilliantly, "especially since you two are together now."

"Mum…"

"Oh Edward, you don't see how much she's changed you. You really don't. Before you left for New York you hardly ever smiled, or talked; you hardly ever did anything at all. You wouldn't even touch the piano! Your father and I were despairing by the time you left; we had no idea if you would ever be the same again." I swallowed at the pain evident on her face as she remembered; this was one of the many things I regretted.

"I know Mum. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry, just look at you now! You're happy! I don't think I've ever seen you laugh as much as you have since you were 5. Even that little sparkle in your eyes is back…I do have a lot to thank Bella for," she mused quietly.

"You can say that again." I agreed.

She laughed happily at my disgruntled face and stood up. "Right, I'm going to stop embarrassing you now. Come down to dinner when you're ready." She half skipped out of the room, and I sat still for a while, pondering her words. Esme was right; I had a lot to thank Bella for. Everything, in fact.

"Edward! Your food's getting cold!" Alice yelled from downstairs, and I sighed and made my way down, sticking my tongue out at her as I passed.

**Later that night**

I was woken from my uneasy sleep by my phone ringing from the bedside table. I groped around in the dark for a while as it rang, my fingers finally closing around it as it emitted a particularly loud beep. I flipped it open, yawning sleepily. "Yes?"

An unfamiliar voice answered, "Sorry to disturb you this late at night, sir, but are you Bella Swan's in case of emergency number?"

Dread trickled through me, "Y-yes."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"I'm her boyfriend. What's happened?"

There was some whispering on the other end of the line before the voice returned, "I'm not sure if I can tell you that sir. Does she have any immediate relations I can talk to?"

"Her father is dead, and she estranged from her step mother and sisters. I'm the closest relationship she has at the moment, so you'd do better by telling me."

More whispering, then the man said, "Alright then, sir, this is the New York police department."

"T-the New York police department?" My voice went up a tone in building panic.

"That's right sir. I'm afraid Miss Swan has been attacked. Someone broke into her apartment last night, or I could say tonight. We received her call and we're in the apartment now. Does she live here with you?"

"No, she lives with my sister and her friend. I live across the hall. Is she badly hurt?"

"We can't tell yet, sir. She's going to have to be taken to hospital to see the extent of her injuries. We need a relation or acquaintance to be here to sign some forms, and such."

My chest was tight as I nodded, "Alright officer, I'll be there as soon as I can." I snapped my phone shut and threw myself out of bed, frantically gathering up all my stuff and throwing it into my suitcase, which I hadn't bothered to unpack. My head was pounding, the officer's words running through my head.

_Miss Swan has been attacked…she's going to have to be taken to hospital to see the extent of her injuries…_

I ran out of my room and threw open Alice's door; she was already out of bed and packing up her clothes. Her wide blue eyes were panicked as she looked at me, "Edward, what's happened to Bella?"

"How…"

"I heard you through the wall, I haven't been sleeping either. What's happened?!"

"She's been attacked; they're taking her to hospital."

Alice squeaked in horror, "Oh my god!"

I nodded, unable to speak. Images of Bella dead, bruised and bloody were throwing themselves in front of my eyes. "We need to leave, now!" I threw her bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs, Alice right behind me.

"Oh god, Edward, I wonder what happened? And none of us were there, oh my god!" Alice buried her face in her hands as we hurried to the car.

Esme appeared in the doorway, "Alice, Edward, what's happened?"

I shouted back to her, "It's Bella! She's been attacked!"

Esme put her hands over her mouth, Alice chanted, "Oh my god oh my god" over and over from the car seat next to me.

"We have to go!" I called to Esme, who nodded.

"Hurry!" Alice suddenly screamed from beside me, her face red and blotchy from crying. I jumped into the car and slammed the door, stamped hard on the gas pedal and zoomed off, throwing us both back into our seats. Alice grabbed her phone and dialled Bella's number. "Maybe the police people will answer her phone."

Obviously they did, and she listened intently. "Yes, I'm Bella's best friend, and her boyfriend's sister. We've known her since middle school…yes…oh my god…alright, thank you." She snapped it shut and looked at me worriedly, "Apparently these attackers, yes, more than one, broke the door down. They found Bella in her room unconscious, and the door was locked. Our apartment's trashed; it looks like they were looking for something."

I had stopped properly listening at unconscious, staring at the road, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating with worry. Alice took my shaking hand, "I'm sure she's fine. She's still alive, and they didn't mention anything about life-threatening injuries. We just need to be there in case…in case there's something they didn't see." Her voice broke, and she began to cry again.

We ran haphazardly into the airport, buying the first ticket for New York they had and not bothering to give them our bags. "We'll take them as hand luggage." Alice said decisively. "That way we won't waste time when we get there."

As soon as we got into the departure lounge I slumped in a chair and closed my eyes, still on the brink of hysteria. I tried to calm myself and took deep breaths, remembering how Bella used to do it. Alice had stopped crying and was on the phone to Rosalie. "I know, it's awful Rose! I don't know which hospital, probably the one closest to us. You're leaving now? Oh, thank you Rose, go see if she's ok! Call her phone, someone will probably answer. If she's awake, tell her Edward and I are on our way. Edward's fine...well, not really, but he'll be ok if Bella is. She will be Rose!" Alice said frantically. "Ok, see you."

"Stupid plane!" I growled angrily after a while. The plane refused to meet my wishes and board right now, so we could to Bella sooner. Alice rubbed my back.

"The plane's leaving in an hour; this was the earliest we could get. Rose and Emmett will be with her, don't worry."

"How could I not worry?"

"I know, but we just have to stay calm. She'll be fine. Just keep telling yourself that." I thrust my hand into my pocket and brought out Bella's necklace, something I hadn't gone anywhere without. I lay back and grasped it tightly. Bella would be ok. She had to be.

* * *

**Oh no! Sorry for the ending, it was getting out of hand, and I needed to shut it off! **

**My dad has decided to start turning the internet off at 10.30, which sucks, and I haven't figured out how to stop it yet, so until then, i have to update quickly now. ah, 6 minutes!**

**OMG what's wrong with Bella?? Sorry for the wait, this took me ages to think up. But i know what i'm doing now, so updating shouldn't take me long. Tell me what you think! Who is it?! Is Bella ok?! AH SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**5 minutes! R&R everyone, and hope you enjoyed it.**

**TTFN folks! xxx**

**Love ATO X  
**


	23. Night Terrors

**Aaaaaand here I am again! Gosh, that was quick, only 10 hours! I am very proud XD**

**In response to the amazing load of reviews I got....it's some response! YAY!**

**et114141 - no worries, i get it all the time. and look how fast i updated! maybe this'll negate the feelings of murder, yes?**

**zia raine - ah, but that's the thing, it's not who you think it is! all shall be revealed in this chapter. see if you think differently after you read...**

**Clumsy318 - oops, sorry, i read it, but only for like 10 seconds!**

**mandi - well, fate is cruel, isn't she?**

**Viper003 - AHA THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!**

**musicallydazzled - boy, you guys really hate her, don't you! strangely enough...i don't. hmm. maybe it's just from being the person who writes. plus i have something planned for her. bwahahahah**

**reader13lovesbooks - *gasp* why would I kill her? that would be terrible! XD**

**blondie10391 - dw, i just have to stay up till 5.30 and it comes back on again. trust me, i know, i tried it. i'm going to sabotage him somehow...and i've updated very quick, just for you guys!**

**Bam-ItsKellers - this one is extra scary, i think. well i tried to make it scary anyway. **

**iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13 - done!**

**xX9SoftballChick9Xx - i know. thank you!**

**IntoTheLiquidTopaz - hang on, let me go turn my goddamn alarm off. phew. ok done. YES I HAVE!**

**ChicagoFlyer - intense eh? cool....some are answered here...but not all. DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Topaz Dazzles Her - again, you're gonna have to read. the culprit is unexpected...**

**itssdanielle - thank you xx**

**Mkitkat - well, it's nice to know you like my story, even if you hate me for it! looolzers**

**Ah, so many reviews! I am extra, super happy! Thankyou all so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Unfortunately, my story is now winding to a close *sob sob* this is the last major disaster. but i have a cool new idea, so stick with my you guys! you know i love you!**

**DISCLAIMER - i do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**And did anyone notice that SM was in the Twilight movie, cos i certainly did!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

I woke up in the morning, 3 nights after Edward had left, in the usual way. I stretched and turned over, expecting to see Edward there, smiling sleepily at me, but all I saw was a stretch of empty bed.

It was a while before I realised I didn't remember waking in the middle of the night. Usually, when I was alone, I did remember waking up after having one of my nightmares, but today I couldn't recall waking at all. Well, that was strange.

I sighed and sat up, knocking my head on the wall. "Ow…" I rubbed the sore spot and glared at the wall, cursing it internally. Jasper had asked me yesterday why I continued to sleep on the wall side of the bed, even though I nearly always managed to hit my head on it every time I woke up. I blushed and said that I just rolled over in the night, but the real reason was because the other side was the side that Edward always slept on. I didn't feel comfortable there anymore, it had become routine for me to be next to the wall so I couldn't fall out of bed somehow. One of Edward's insane 'Bella precautions' as he called them.

I gathered the covers around me and glanced over to the bedside table, where my Christmas picture for Edward was sitting. He'd given it to me as his surprise. I came into my room after he'd left to find the picture sitting on the table and one of his jumpers resting on my pillow, with a little note attached to it, saying, _I'm closer than you think ;) _I wore his jumper over my pyjamas to keep me warm at night, and it helped calm me because it smelled just like him.

I swung myself gingerly out of bed, wincing as the cold February air hit me and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself warm. I turned off my CD player, which had Edward's CD on repeat, playing softly all night just in case I woke up and couldn't find the player in the dark.

Jasper waved as I padded out of my room, an equally glum and chilled expression on his face. He'd taken to staying on the sofa at night, since we both got very lonely on our own. I suggested that he sleep in Alice's room, but he smiled and said he didn't want to be in there without her, partly because she wouldn't be very happy if she found out he was sneaking around her room.

"Morning Jazz." He grunted and went back to his cereal. I'd worked out during his brief stay that he wasn't much of a morning person, and the fact that he missed Alice just as much as I missed Edward didn't help.

I sat down beside him and pulled out the Coco Pops, pouring myself a bowl of milk and heating it up in the microwave. I laughed at Jasper disgusted expression, "Didn't you see the adverts? You are allowed to eat these with hot milk, and it's pretty good."

"But hot milk tastes horrible!"

"Ah, but does hot chocolatey milk?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows as I took a bite and grinned. "Now that you mention it, that doesn't sound half bad at all…let me see." He grabbed a bowl and heated it up, tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter. The microwave beeped and Jasper brought the bowl out carefully, poured in some Coco Pops and popped it carefully in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god, that IS yummy! Wait…did I just say it was 'yummy?!" I nodded, and he sighed heavily, "I knew I shouldn't spend so much time with Alice…" I laughed and he began to eat with gusto, and there was a comfortable silence as we both finished our breakfasts. I picked up my book for class and began to read as Jasper drank some orange juice.

After a while, Jasper asked, "So, do you have any classes today?"

"No, one of my teachers is sick, so I have a lazy day today. I've finished all the work I have at the moment, so all I'm expecting today is a call from Edward and maybe an appointment with some ice-cream. What about you?"

Jasper shrugged, "I don't think I have anything. I have a few carvings I want to finish for Alice's birthday, but that's about it."

"Cool, are you going to hang out here then?"

He smiled gratefully, "If you don't mind."

"Course not." I knew how it felt to be incredibly lonely at night, and I liked Jasper a lot anyway. He was different from Alice, much calmer and quieter. He would just stand quiet as Alice bounded around; occasionally pulling her back if she got too over-excited. I hadn't known the person he was without Alice, and our time together had brought us both a little closer.

After breakfast I cleaned our bowls away, then settled down on the sofa and turned the TV on. Jasper disappeared for a bit, then returned with an armful of different half-finished carvings, which he set down on the coffee table. He picked one up, took out some kind of carving tool, and began to chip away at it carefully. I began to see a fairy scene like Alice's other carving emerge, and I moved closer to have a better look.

Jasper noticed me and looked up, smiling. "Yeah, this is another fairy-type scene, except it's going to have all of us. Another one has just you 3, and a different one is going to have her and Edward. I might do one of Emmett, me and Edward, I'm not too sure yet." He showed me the one he had in his hand, and I could see that it was a tree with 6 half formed figures in it. He pointed a small, skinny one out to me, which was sitting cross legged on a branch. "That's going to be Alice, and I'm going to be standing underneath her. You and Edward are going to be on this branch here," he pointed out a slightly higher one, where another two figures were sitting together, the more female looking one was on the lap of a fairy who looked a lot like Edward, "yeah, Edward is the only one who's nearly done. Emmett's gonna be hanging off a branch nearer the bottom, because his wings are too small to hold up his body, and Rosalie's going to be flying around somewhere, I'm not too sure yet."

I giggled and scrutinized mine and Edward's fairies. Edward looked, as usual, perfectly beautiful, his wooden hair was tousled and he was wearing his crooked smile. I was sure that I was not as skinny as the girl Jasper had carved, nor was my hair really that long and curly. I turned my eyes back to Edward, and the little sad part of me, the girl who I was without Edward, buried her face in her hands and cried with misery. But I had buried that girl deep enough inside me that I could keep control of myself, even though I missed him like crazy.

I caught Jasper eyeing Alice's carving mournfully, and I patted him on the shoulder, "It's only a week and a half left now. Don't worry, I miss them both too." He nodded and picked up his tool again, starting work on what I assumed would soon be him. I turned my attention back to the TV.

After an hour, I switched it off and grabbed my book; Jasper continued to tap away on his carving. I had nearly finished when the phone rang, and Jasper and I jumped up, dropped what we were doing, and rushed into the kitchen. I managed to grab the phone first, and I stuck my tongue out at Jasper before putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" It was Alice.

"Hey Al!" I tried to keep a little of the disappointment out of my voice, I had hoped it was Edward. But I did miss Alice too. "What's up? How's Forks?"

She giggled, "Just great, Esme and I are going shopping today!" I rolled my eyes; Esme was just as much of a shopping freak as Alice was. I knew where Alice had got it from.

"Ooo, sounds like fun."

"It's gonna be. I'm going to get you guys presents, is there anything you want?"

I groaned, "Alice, I've lived in Forks, why would I need anything?"

"Well, it's not so much a present for you; I'm just taking the opportunity to buy you stuff when you can't do anything about it." She laughed happily.

I grumbled, "Ugh, just talk to Jasper Al. Give Edward the phone when you're finished."

"A righty-ho, Bella dearest. See you soon!"

"See you."

I handed the phone to Jasper and sat down in a chair opposite him, watching as he talked to Alice. He didn't say much, just listened as Alice chattered away to him. I watched his face, he looked completely happy as he sat there on the phone, listening to Alice talk. I looked away after a while, feeling a little like I was intruding. After about 10 minutes, Jasper nudged me. "Here, Bella, Alice is getting Edward for you."

He said, "I love you too Alice" once more into the phone, before handing it to me.

I put it to my ear, there appeared to be some kind of scuffle going on down the other end. I could hear Edward saying, "Alice, just give me the phone, please!"

"Eddie, you're gonna have to catch me first."

There were more scuffles, then a thump, and Edward's voice came down the line. "Hey Bella."

Alice whined, "Muuuuum, Edward pushed me!"

Edward answered, "Only cos you were being annoying."

Alice grumbled, and I laughed, "Tell Alice I'm sorry that her brother is such a boar."

"Hey, that's your boyfriend you're talking about."

"Doesn't make a difference, either way."

"I'd watch your step, Bella Swan…"

I laughed again, then changed the subject, "So, how're you?"

Edward sighed, "I'm ok. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too."

"You aren't moping too much are you? You are talking to actual humans?"

"Thanks for that, and Jasper and I have been spending time together. He's sleeping on the couch, and we do talk to each other, don't we Jazz?" Jasper said yes loudly.

"Jasper's sleeping on the sofa, is he?" Edward said, and I could detect a little hint of anger and suspicion in his voice.

"Yes, and he's not moving from there, Mr I-don't-trust-my-girlfriend." I rolled my eyes at Jasper, who said,

"You should be glad it's not Emmett, Edward!"

I hurried on as Edward growled, "Anyway, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, just getting re-acquainted with my parents. I'm going hiking with my father today. What about you? Have you got all your work done?"

"Nearly, I've basically finished my book, so it's just revision now."

"Which you could do here if you came…"

"Edward, don't even try it."

He sighed, a rush of static on the speakers, "I know, I'm sorry love, I just miss you like crazy. I can't bear the thought of not seeing you for another 3 days…" He had decided almost as soon as he'd arrived in Forks that he wasn't staying longer than a week. To be frank, it hadn't taken him long to persuade me to agree to it.

"It'll be fine, we'll battle through."

"How are you sleeping?" He moved onto another train of thought abruptly.

"I'm ok." I didn't mention the nightmares I'd had for two nights after he'd left, knowing he'd only get more worried.

"So you're not waking up screaming?"

"Well, not in the formal sense of the word…" I didn't want to lie to him, he'd see straight through me. "I'm fine, I'm coping, seriously. This is good; we have to learn to be apart. And anyway, I don't think I had a bad dream last night."

"Really?"

"No memories of waking up in the dark and you not being there, so I don't think I did."

"Hmm."

"What about you? How are you sleeping?"

"Ok, I guess. It's hard, but I'm managing. Your necklace really does help."

I laughed, "So does your jumper, music and picture."

"Have you taken it off once?"

"Yes, in fact, I have." I said defiantly.

"Are you wearing it now?"

I looked down, "Erm…no?"

He laughed, "I think it's sweet, love, really." There was the faint sound of shouting, and he swore quietly, "Damn, that's my dad, I have to go. See you in 3 days. I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"Bye." The phone clicked, and Edward was gone. I sighed and put it gently back down on the table. I looked at Jasper dejectedly, and we both sighed again in unison.

"Oh, to hell with it, screw carving: let's have another Friends montage" said Jasper, and I nodded.

**Après le Friends Montage**

That night I was alone again, Jasper had to run out for the night to look after a friend who had just broken up with his girlfriend and was plotting to kill himself. Needless to say, Jasper didn't think he'd be back tonight, so I settled down for another long wait to sleep.

I left my bedside lamp on nowadays, opting to read instead of lying in bed awake. I picked up my favourite and most thumbed book, Wuthering Heights. When 12 o'clock rolled around, I was disturbed by a group of noisy, drunk men mulling around outside the building. I glared through the window at them, but I returned to my book after a while.

The men were still shouting when I looked at the clock again and it was 1 - if I wasn't certain I wasn't going to get any sleep, I thought I might actually be a little pissed off. I wished Jasper was in the living room so I could go talk to him, but again, if I was wishing for stuff I would wish that Edward was with me so I could use him to block out the sound.

I sighed and turned on my side, trying to carry on reading my book. Thankfully the men's voices faded after a while, and in the lull of silence I felt myself drift off, my book falling onto my chest as I went to sleep.

I was woken by a strange hammering coming from the living room; I sat up groggily and cocked my head, wondering who it was. I was halfway to my door before I realised it couldn't be anyone I knew, and the hammering was very loud…like someone was trying to force their way in.

I squeaked in fear and ran over to the door, my hand resting on the key as I took a deep breath and opened it, peeking through the crack. There was drunken laughter echoing from the hall, and the pounding got louder and louder as little cracks began to appear around the lock in our front door. Someone from outside called, "Oh Rosalie! We're here for you, babe!"

Shit. Shit shit shit shit! I panicked, at a loss for what to do. They were definitely going to get through the door, no matter what I did, and I was just one 110 pound girl. I gathered my courage and ran out and grabbed my mobile, which was sitting on the kitchen counter. The door burst open just as I made a break for my bedroom, and I heard them shout with surprise at seeing me.

I saw more than one sharp and long thing glinting in their hands, and I fought the urge to scream as I ran for my room, slamming the door shut and twisting the key deftly in the lock.

I pressed my back against the wood and breathed deeply, trying to negate the terror. Bangs and crashes reverberated from the living room, but I was too frightened to care about them smashing up the furniture. Alice could always get more…

Something hit the door above my head, and I screamed, ducking instinctively. The men all laughed and started chucking things at my door, making it shudder and creak. I pushed my desk against my door in an attempt to barricade myself off, then screamed again as something smashed against it.

I was nearly hyperventilating now, hysterical tears running down my face as I shuddered, curled up by my desk. I totally forgot that I had my phone in my hand; I was so terrified that I couldn't form coherent thoughts.

My door shuddered under the biggest impact yet, and it sent me flying across the room, even though my door remained shut. "They must have run at the door." I thought wildly as I was flung into my dressing table. My head hit it with a sharp crack, and stars erupted in front of my eyes. My lamp, which was still on, teetered and fell, smashing straight onto my forehead. The bulb glowed brighter for a second then went out, and I was blinded as the world started to spin, and blackness crept into the edges of my vision.

My phone was heavy in my hand, and I managed to type in three numbers as I lost my grip on reality.

_9…1…1

* * *

_**OMG! DRAMAAAA!**

**So, what did you think? Review everyone!**

**Now, some of you must hate me for that other cliffy, but trust, the next chapter will get it all straight for you guys.**

**Have you worked out who it is yet? Told you it was unexpected.**

**Love you guys, hope you enjoyed it!**

**TTFN folks!**

**ATO X  
**


	24. We've Got Time On Our Hands

**Hey everyone!  
**

**All I have to say is: remember the time difference. When E and A arrive in New York, the attack was 10 hours ago, because of the time difference and all that. I don't know if it's right, but I hope it is. **

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I groaned in agony. We were only halfway through the flight and I already felt as if we'd been in the air for days. Why couldn't the plane fly faster?

Alice sensed my anxiety and rubbed my arm soothingly, "Don't worry Edward, we only have 3 hours left. I'm sure she's fine."

"But what if she's not?" I said, a slight note of hysteria tingeing the edges of my voice.

"She has to be fine. This is Bella, she always pulls through."

I groaned again, then spat at Alice, "And where was Jasper when all of this happened?!"

Her eyes tightened angrily, "Edward, I told you, he went to look after a friend. Don't you dare blame him for this; he couldn't have known what was going happen."

"But-"

"But nothing Edward. This is not Jasper's fault; nor is it any of our faults. And don't go snapping at people just because you're angry, thank you very much."

I sighed, clenching my fist, "Sorry, Al. I guess I'm just worried…what if…" I broke off, putting my head in my hands again.

"Oh, Edward…" Alice put an arm around my shoulders, "I'm just as worried about her as you are. But Rose, Emmett and Jazz are there, she'll be well looked after if she wakes up."

My head snapped up, "You mean she hasn't woken up yet?"

She shrugged, then picked up the phone embedded in the arm rest and plucked her credit card out of her pocket, "Let's call and see. It must have been, what, 30 minutes since we last called?" She smiled slightly, but neither of us laughed.

We'd been calling incessantly, constantly checking up on Bella; apparently she had been wheeled off and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper hadn't been able to see her yet. The knot in my stomach clenched painfully as I wondered what would keep the doctors occupied with her for such a long time.

Alice dialled Jasper's number into the phone and held it to her ear; I sat back and tapped my fingers restlessly on my arm rest, glaring at a passing air hostess who was staring at me as she came up the aisle. Alice shushed me then whispered, "Hi Jazz."

"So they haven't let you in to see her yet? Have they come to speak to you at all…no? They've only said that you'll be waiting a while? How long?" she sighed, "Well, that's useful isn't it. How's everyone doing? Jazz, if Rose and Emmett are tired, they should go get some sleep, Edward and I will be there in like, 3 hours. At least try to convince them to sleep somewhere in the hospital…maybe you could get them to lend you some beds somewhere? That's true, stupid doctors. Well, we'll be there as soon as we can Jazz. Tell Emmett to stop crying, I'm sure she's fine." There was a muffled yell from the phone, and Alice smiled, "Ok, I'll talk to you later Jazzy. I love you too."

She placed the phone carefully back in its slot and sighed. She shook her head at me, "No new updates. The doctors are still being stubborn. Won't even tell us what's wrong with her."

"Means there must be something badly wrong, mustn't it?"

"Now, Edward, don't give up when we haven't even spoken to a doctor yet. She'll be fine," Alice said again, her voice cracking slightly. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Yes. She will be. She has to be."

"I know Al, I know." She rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes red and sore from her constant rubbing. She closed them tiredly, her mouth set into a grim line. Even if Bella was close to death, Alice certainly wasn't giving up on her.

Everyone else on the plane was asleep, and I slowly felt myself drifting towards unconsciousness, my eyes closing in the dim light of the plane. I felt Alice's breathing even out as she too began to fall asleep, and it wasn't long before my head drooped on top of hers and I slept too.

**New York Airspace (tee hee, get my air-knowledge)**

"Edward…Edward…" Alice shook me awake gently. "Edward, we're here. C'mon, we've gotta be first off the plane, first through customs and first into a taxi." Luckily, we'd bagged seats in first class, since we'd booked so late, and we were right by the door. As the plane touched down Alice and I grabbed our bags and tensed, ready to launch ourselves out of our seats and into the airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to John F Kennedy airport. The time now is 11 am, and it's a bracing 3 degrees Celsius in the city of New York. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and have a pleasant rest of your journey. Thank you." I rolled my eyes at the captain's announcement. There couldn't have been a worse flight; even a bunch of snakes on the plane wouldn't have made the cut.

The smiling air hostess opened the door, and Alice and I jumped up and ran for it, Alice barely managing to shout a "Thank you!" to the hostess as she stared after us in surprise. We ran into the airport and straight through customs, both of us fidgeting anxiously as the passport control people checked our passports with infuriating slowness. I was close to ripping my passport out of the man's hand when he shoved it back over the desk and smiled tiredly.

I grimaced back and hurried off with Alice, ignoring baggage claim and going straight outside. Alice hailed a taxi, ignoring the middle aged woman who was in front of us, and jumped in it quickly, pulling me with her. She handed the man a 100 dollar bill, telling him he could have it if he could get us to the hospital as quickly as possible.

The New York skyscrapers and buildings rushed past the windows, the lights blurred into straight, firm lines. Our cab driver seemed to know his way around well, weaving through traffic jams and queues with practised ease. We arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later; Alice threw another thank you at him as we ran out.

When we reached the desk we both realised that we had no idea where Bella would have been taken. The receptionist looked at us inquisitively as we studied the board behind her. None of the wards made sense to me at all.

"Yes, can I help you in any way?"

I nodded quickly, "Our friend was in an accident; someone broke into her and my sister's apartment. We were wondering where we could find her."

"Name?"

"Bella Swan."

She ran her pen down a list on a clipboard, "Bella Swan….hmm…I have an Isabella Swan, checked in here about 10 hours ago?"

"Yes, that's her." Alice replied.

"Are you relations?"

"No, but he's her boyfriend, and I'm her roommate and best friend. 3 of our friends are already here."

"Well, they'd be in the waiting room on the second floor. It seems Isabella hasn't been moved into a room yet, so that's the only place I can give you."

"Ok. Thank you. Erm…how do we get to the waiting room?"

The woman smiled, "Just take the lift to the second floor, it's the main room."

Alice nodded and dragged me off to the lifts. Jasper was the first one to spot us as we walked into the waiting room, and he hurried over immediately and hugged Alice tightly. Emmett gave us a wave with one hand, the other was wrapped around a sleeping Rosalie. Both their eyes and faces were a little red.

I walked over, leaving Alice who was crying into Jasper's shoulder, and sat down next to Emmett. He clapped me on the shoulder gently, not wanting to wake Rose.

"You doing ok man?"

"Definitely not." Emmett looked sympathetic. "So, what happened?"

Emmett grimaced, "We chose the wrong time to leave her. Apparently, according to the 'chief of police', some hooligans broke into Bella, Alice and Rose's apartment early this morning and Bella locked herself in her room. They smashed up the place, and Bella called 911 from her room. The police came and found them there, they were too drunk to escape and they got them all. They'd broken the lock on Bella's door, but we don't know if they did anything to her or not."

I groaned and ran my hand over my face. So those…animals had managed to get into Bella's room. What had they done to her? I began to feel incredibly angry. Who were these people who thought they could do that to her?!

Emmett noticed that my hands were nearly prying holes in the plastic seat, and he nudged me, "Don't worry, Edward, they caught the guys in the act. There's no way they're getting out of it." He whispered quietly, "One of them is a guy called Royce King. I think he might've been Rose's…fiancée." He said the last word so softly I could barely hear it. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded, "It would make sense, wouldn't it? Royce brings his drunken friends round to find Rose? She isn't there, so they go for Bella?"

"Yeah. Makes sense."

Emmett nodded again and looked over at Rosalie, smiling slightly. We were both silent for a while; Jasper and Alice had come and sat opposite us while we were talking. I looked at their tired, pinched faces, and knew that we all looked like that. Waiting for news…tired but unable to sleep. Well, except for Rose.

Just as I thought that, Rosalie jerked awake. She opened her eyes blearily and Emmett smiled at her, "Hey babe."

"Is Bella-"

"Nothing yet, Rosie." She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes, her golden hair rumpled. She noticed Alice and I and gave us a quick smile, before sitting back in her seat and resting her head on Emmett's shoulder.

After another long stretch of silence, Alice jumped up. "Right!" she declared, her tiny hands on her hips, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of sitting here, waiting for some stupid doctor to tell us about Bella. Let's look around this hospital and find some shops and things!" She pulled Jasper to his feet and grabbed my hand, "Come on Edward! Let's go buy some stuff for Bella's room! I'm sure she'd want something to brighten it all up!" She seemed to have regained her natural Alice optimism, and we all stood up and followed her, all at a loss to find anything else to do.

By the time we reached the hospital gift shop, Emmett was in just as good a mood as Alice; he was happy to be up and about. Alice picked up a teddy bear and giggled, "Wouldn't Bella love this?"

Emmett laughed loudly and picked up a book with the title, _Are you having problems relating to your partner? _He gasped, "This is perfect!" He then proceeded to pick up every relationship book there was (including the more…graphic ones) and dump them in Alice's basket, who laughed lightly along with him. I grimaced and moved over to the food section, picking out all of Bella's favourite sweets and snacks. I put them in Alice's basket, who nodded in approval. Rosalie and Alice had found lots of different stuffed animals, and a pair of pyjamas. (What, you think Bella would like to sleep in a hospital gown?!)

We left the gift shop after an hour each carrying 2 bags. Alice was very happy with herself, declaring that Bella would find hospital much less boring now. I neglected to tell her what I was thinking (if she's here to find it boring at all.)

We returned to our seats and I stared at the door to the ward, hoping our doctor would come out and tell us how Bella was. After 5 minutes, to my surprise, a tall, dark haired man strode out and made his way towards us, skirting the different people moving around the room. We all perked up and watched him suspiciously as he approached.

"Are you here for Isabella Swan?" He asked briskly.

_It's Bella_ I thought in my head as everyone else nodded.

Alice said quietly, "How is she?"

He sighed, "She's fine. You are allowed to see her. I gather she has no close relatives?"

Emmett spoke this time, "No. Her father is dead and she's on pretty bad terms with her step mother."

"I see. How long have you known Isabella?"

"Edward and Alice have known her since she was 12, and we've known her since September. Alice and Rose live with her; Edward is her boyfriend. Us two," he gestured towards Jasper, "are just pretty fond of the squirt."

The doctor didn't seem to appreciate Emmett's attempt at humour. "Since Edward Cullen is her ICE number, we are obliged to agree that you 5 are closest to her. You are Edward Cullen, I take it?" he said to me.

I nodded mutely and he said, "Well, you may see her now." We all followed the doctor down the hall, and Alice bounced over and fell into step with him.

"So, is there something badly wrong with her?"

The doctor looked down, seeming a little surprised by how small she was, "Well, she's suffering from TBI, which is traumatic brain injury." I winced as he carried on, "She was thrown into a table in her room, and the impact on collision tore some of her cranial arteries. She has an epidural hematoma, when the blood from the arteries gathers in between the skull and the nervous system." We all stared at him, and only I had any idea what he was saying, since my father was a doctor.

"Is it serious?" Alice asked.

"We managed to stop the blood, but she hasn't regained consciousness yet. We're not too sure when she will; head trauma like this can often take a while to recover from. Her body needs time to re-assert itself. There shouldn't be any danger of the epidural hematoma returning, but we're going to keep her here in case of a relapse."

"So, she's alright?"

He smiled, "There is a good chance she will be, we checked her over in the ambulance, and there are no signs of injuries other than her head. None of the attackers appear to have touched her, she has no other bruising, and her body bears no marks of intrusion." My stomach unknotted a little when I realised what he meant; the animals hadn't got to her. The doctor continued, "But, there is some danger of conditions such as amnesia occurring when she regains consciousness. The brain is a very complex organ, so we can't know what will happen until she wakes up."

We all lapsed into silence, thinking about what he'd said. He led us further down the corridor and stopped in front of a door reading, _Room 24, Ward 2._

The doctor opened the door, and we all filed in, one by one. Bella was lying, ashen faced, in the small bed in the middle of the room. There were two chairs, one by the bed and one by the door, an uncomfortable-looking sofa attached to the left wall, a few plants and a little coffee table. A phone sat on the table beside Bella's bed, and there was a fold out TV and table above her. I could tell what everyone else was thinking, this was a room that looked like the person in it would be here a while.

I took the chair next to Bella and shuffled it up until I was by her head. I looked at her sadly; there was a big bruise on one side of her forehead, and her face was drained of any colour it had, which wasn't much. Her face didn't have that slight rose tint anymore. She lay, perfectly still, with the monitor beeping quietly in the background.

I sighed heavily, overcome by sadness, and took her hand, rubbing it with my thumb. Alice sat in the other chair, pulling it up until she was opposite me, Emmett and Rosalie moved to the sofa, and Jasper leant against Alice's chair. The doctor still stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Well, call a nurse if Bella changes at all. I might add that only two people are allowed to stay with her overnight, though we'd prefer one, to reduce any risk of Isabella becoming infected. If two of you would like to stay, we understand. Visiting hours end at 10 p.m." A machine on his belt beeped, "Well, I have another patient. A nurse will be along to check on Isabella, as will I."

"Wait!" Alice shouted as her turned to leave, "Are we allowed to change her pyjamas?" She shot the doctor a dazzling smile, and his lips twitched a little.

"As long as you're careful of her intravenous tube, and you don't jolt her too much. I would wait a day or two, though, to let her settle down."

Alice nodded happily, and the doctor swept out of the room. We were all quiet for a minute, then Emmett said, "Don't you all think he's a little…suspicious?"

"Why, Em?"

"He didn't tell us what his name was…I think he's hiding something…"

He narrowed his eyes towards the door while the rest of us laughed, partly in much needed relief. Bella was ok, for now. _But we aren't out of the woods yet_, I thought, looking at Bella's still form. There was still a lot that could go wrong.

Alice clapped her hands, and grabbed the shopping bags. "Right, everyone. We're going to have this place spick and span for when Bella wakes up!" She started picking things out of the bags and throwing them at people, pointing to the places they should go.

As everyone else bustled around me, I stayed put, holding onto Bella's hand and just looking at her. There was no question who was going to be staying here with Bella: it was going to be me.

After brightening up the room with stuffed toys on each of the two tables, a dressing gown for Bella hung on the door, flowers in a vase on her beside table, and newly bought cushions on the floor, chairs and sofa, Alice sent Emmett and Jasper off back to the apartment with a list of things they should get. I pulled Jasper aside and asked quickly, "Could you bring my Christmas picture, one of my jumpers, both Bella's cushions and her CD player with my CD in it? I want to make her feel more at home."

Jasper nodded understandingly and went off with Emmett, and I turned back to Bella. Alice pulled out a magazine and began to read it with Rose, all the while glancing back at Bella's machines to make sure nothing was going wrong.

It was unnerving, Bella being this quiet. I was used to hearing her talk whenever she was asleep, but now she was perfectly still and silent. I now knew how to tell Bella was more than asleep, but I wished she didn't. I wondered to myself when Bella would wake up; it couldn't be too long, since the nameless doctor said she was basically ok.

Presently Emmett and Jasper returned with two big bags full of the stuff Alice asked them to bring. She squealed and pulled them out of their hands. She retrieved most of Bella's book collection from one bag, putting them all on the end of the bed, saying she thought Bella would like us to read them to her. She threw me Bella's blue pillows, and I carefully held Bella still as I moved the stiff hospital ones and replaced them with hers. Rosalie threw out a blanket over Bella's thin sheet, and Alice said she would see if they could replace it with her duvet. After all, there was only something wrong with her head, and Alice thought they wouldn't need all the white hospital blankets.

Jasper handed me the picture Bella made for me; it was, thankfully, intact. I compared her appearance in the picture to how she looked now…then so cheeky and happy, and now so cold and blank....The lump in my throat nearly choked me, and I struggled to hold back the tears of rage and despair. I felt Alice carefully take the picture out of my hands and set it on the table. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Edward, it'll be ok. She'll come back to us, I promise." I shook my head and rested my cheek against her spiky hair.

"But, what if she doesn't?"

"She's going to be ok. Think optimistic, things always turn out better if you do. No more despair, please." I chuckled as she tapped me on the head.

Alice released me and went back to her seat; Emmett wandered over and sat on the end of Bella's bed.

"So, how does this all work? I mean, how does she eat, and all that?"

Alice shot him a despairing look, "Don't you know Emmett? See that tube, there?" She pointed to Bella's bandaged hand, "They link that up to a drip when she needs to 'eat', or when she needs painkillers. I suppose she doesn't have a drip now because she doesn't really need painkillers; she's already asleep."

"Oh." Emmett was quiet for a minute, before asking, in true Emmett fashion, "How does she go to the loo?"

Rosalie stifled a giggle, and even I chortled; Alice rolled her eyes, "I think you'd need to ask a nurse about that one."

"I will." Emmett said decisively. Alice picked up her magazine and began to read again, and Jasper started up a game of Go Fish with Rosalie. Emmett laughed, "It looks like Bella has us as her constant coma companions until she wakes up. Look, Alice even brought posters." Alice had, indeed, stuck up posters of Bella's favourite bands, and different things she had found in fashion magazines, with a few of her own alterations, of course.

I sighed, "It looks like we're going to be here a while."

"You're gonna be the one who's sleeping here, aren't you?"

"Of course, who else?"

"Have fun getting past Alice on that one. What are you doing about classes?"

I shrugged, "I'll skip, I don't mind. I'm staying here until Bella get's better."

Emmett looked thoughtful, and gazed out of the open window. A nurse walked in a few minutes later, wheeling a drip and holding a clipboard. She looked thoroughly stunned at the 5 of us, plus Alice's decorating.

"Hello!" said Alice brightly, "We're Bella's friends. We thought we'd liven up her room a little."

The nurse smiled and nodded, "It looks good. I see you changed her pillows…"

Alice cut in, "It's ok, I had Jazz wash them before he came over here."

The nurse laughed, "You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Always do."

"Well, I'm Tess, or Nurse Lively, whichever one you like. I'm Bella's nurse for however long she's here."

Alice stuck her hand out, "Hi Tess! I'm Alice, Bella's best friend."

Emmett waved from next to me, "Emmett. Friends with le squirt over there."

Alice carried on, "Rosalie and Jasper are over there. Rose lives with me and Bella, and Jazz is a friend, like Emmett."

Tess smiled, "Nice to meet you all." I hadn't missed that Alice had neglected to mention me, leaving me to make my own introduction. Tess bustled over to Bella and moved her bandages, twisting the tube attached to the drip onto Bella's. She took a clip out of the drip, letting the clear liquid flow down and into Bella's hand. Emmett watched inquisitively.

"So, what's that?"

"Some vitamins, minerals and water. We have to make sure Bella's receiving the right nutrition if she's to get better quickly."

Emmett nodded, the thoughtful expression back on his face, and Tess grinned at me.

"I don't believe I got your name."

I gripped Bella's hand tightly, "Edward. Bella's boyfriend." Tess' eyes widened, and she nodded sympathetically. She finished with Bella's drip and moved over to her machines, checking things down on her clipboard. We all watched her nervously.

After a while, she turned back and smiled, "She's looking good. A few dream spikes, which means her brain is still responding and there doesn't seem to have been any more bleeding."

We all sighed in relief, and Alice asked tentatively, "Do you know when she'll wake up?"

Tess' grin faded, and she shook her head sadly, "Nothing's set in stone, I'm afraid. But from how she's looking, she'll be better in no time. It's really just a matter of whether she wants to wake up." She looked over to Bella, and I smoothed a little of her hair back from her forehead. Just like Bella, to stay locked in her head just because she was afraid.

I didn't notice Tess turn back to the monitors as they went a little crazy, beeping irregularly. I removed my hand and Tess raised her brows, "Sorry, Bella's heart went haywire there. I wonder what happened…" She pressed a few buttons, "No…everything looks normal. How strange…" We both looked back at Bella, who was just as still as she had been a few minutes ago.

Alice was smirking, "Why doesn't Edward try touching Bella again?"

I flushed a little, and Tess giggled. I slowly moved my hand back to her cheek, and stroked it gently. Sure enough, the beeping sped up. Bella's heart jumping about, just as it always did.

Emmett chuckled, "Looks like Bella isn't as comatose as we thought she was."

Tess agreed, "That is unusual. You say that happened just because Edward touched her?"

Alice grinned, "Always does. This is normal. You should see her when she's awake."

"Well, it's good to see Bella's still reacting in her normal involuntary way…" Tess laughed along with Alice, then went to the door, "Well, if any of you need anything, just give me a call, ok?"

She gave me one more amused look, then walked off. Alice shrugged at my glare, "What? It's good that they know anyway. 1 – that'll explain any crazy heart stuff, and 2 – it might help wake Bella up…you know, if you…stimulate her a little?" Emmett snorted, and Alice rolled her eyes, "No, not like that, you nitwit! I mean, talk to her, touch her, just give her a reason to wake up." She shrugged again, "It's gotta be worth a try." She glanced at her watch, "Holy crow, it's 5 o'clock! Who votes we go get some dinner quickly?" She could somehow sense I wanted some time alone with Bella, and she shooed everyone out, promising me she'd bring something back as she closed the door.

I saw a brush lying on the table beside me, and I picked it up. I got up off my chair and sat on the bed, slowly swinging my legs over until I was sitting stretched out next to Bella, careful not to jolt her. I found the remote and nudged the bed up a bit until Bella was in a near sitting position, her eyes still firmly closed. Stubborn Bella.

Ever careful, I pushed her up and moved slightly, so she lay back against me. I picked up the brush and began to pull it through her very tangled hair, carefully avoiding the cut from whatever operation she'd had to have.

Brushing Bella's hair always calmed me, and I smiled to myself as the monitors picked up again as I held her up gently. Her hair was incredibly knotted, and it took me several minutes to brush through it all completely. But, even though it took me a while, I was finished; Bella's hair was all nice and neat again. Well, as neat as you can get when it's long and curly.

I lay her back down again, brushing her hair over her shoulders and twirling a little round my finger. She really was beautiful, even when she was pale and ill. But I missed the reactions she had when I touched her, I missed being able to make her blush. I sighed to myself; I was getting sentimental already.

I brushed Bella's cheek again, and to my surprise her face flushed rose pink. I chuckled happily. That hadn't happened before…maybe Alice was right? Maybe I was helping her. I decided to see how far I could go, see how far I could bring her. I moved a little closer and slid my arm under her and around her waist, as I usually did before we both fell asleep. This time, she let out a very tiny sight, and her eyes moved a little under her eyelids. I smiled triumphantly and put my head on the pillow, resting my head on hers and kissing her hair. She sighed again, happily, I thought, but still didn't move.

I yawned a little, surprised by how tired I was. Then again, it was probably because I felt so calm and peaceful when I was with Bella, even if she was comatose. I took her free hand, and squeezed it gently. I closed my eyes, and just as I was about to sleep, I felt Bella's fingers contract slightly, squeezing my hand back with the smallest of pressures. I think I fell asleep smiling.

**Alice's POV**

Emmett, Rose, Jazzy and I walked back from the café slowly, wanting to give Edward some time with Bella. Emmett and Jasper were talking loudly, and Rose had her magazine out. There was a group of nurses gathered around Bella's door, all whispering to each other. I rushed forward, worried.

"Has something happened? Is Bella ok?"

One turned around and I saw it was Tess. She smiled, "Yes, everything's fine, we're just looking in." Emmett shoved a few nurses out of the way with his bulk and I peeped in through the window. Rosalie gasped from behind me.

Edward was lying next to Bella, his arm around her waist, his head against hers and one of her hands clasped firmly in his own. He wore a happy smile as he slept, as did Bella. I realised why Rose had gasped: Bella hadn't been smiling when we left her.

"Edward is a miracle worker." Jasper declared from behind me.

"Sure is." Emmett replied.

My gaze was still fixed on Edward and Bella, and suddenly, Bella frowned. Her free hand moved slightly, searching for Edward's hand which was around her waist. She found it, and grasped it tightly, intertwining their fingers. She sighed happily, and her smile returned.

I squealed and turned, hugging Jasper around the waist, "She's going to be ok! She's already coming out of it! Oh my god, I love Edward!" Rosalie laughed, but she was hugging Emmett too.

Jasper kissed the top of my head, "Well, Al, should we leave them and go home? You can sleep in my room; your apartment's pretty bad." I looked back at Edward and Bella, and nodded.

"I don't want to disturb them."

Rose decided to go too, but Emmett shook his head. "He'll wake up sooner or later, and I'm sure he'll want some company in the middle of the night." He opened the door quietly and slid in, "Besides, I could do with a nap myself. Sorry Rosie." He tapped her nose, and she glared at him in mock outrage.

"Emmett McCarty, are you really choosing here over me? Well it's your loss then…" She grinned and kissed him on the cheek, then walked off, swinging her car keys around her finger. Emmett waved goodbye and shooed us off. "It's fine, I won't kill Bella and eat her, I swear." He grinned evilly and shut the door.

Jasper tugged me down the hall, "Come on Al."

I sighed and nodded. I could do with a break from optimism. Now I knew that everyone else was ok, I could make sure I was too. I hugged Jasper tightly and felt tiredness wash over me. It had been a long day.

**Bella's POV**

It was dark. Very dark.

I wasn't particularly sure where I was, to be honest. I felt like I was just on the edge…like I wasn't going to be here for long, but yet I couldn't find the way out.

I could breathe, of course, and in the distance I could hear muffled voices, too dim to make out.

I felt something squeeze my hand, but I was beyond squeezing back. I didn't have the energy. I felt as though something was holding me down, keeping me still. I couldn't muster the strength to even move my eyes.

Were my eyes shut? I didn't know. All I knew was: I couldn't really find the will to do anything. Maybe this happens to a person who's in some kind of limbo.

A light touch broke through the darkness, smoothing my skin, making my heart speed up. I revelled in the sensation, but the cool (fingers? Yes, that's what they were) moved all too soon, and I wanted to cry out. But I couldn't.

My heart calmed, but the touch came back again, making my heart beat faster. Someone laughed in the distance, but I didn't care. I was very confused.

The darkness closed in, and I almost sighed at feeling so energy-less again. I wished there was someone to tell me what was going on.

I tried to open my eyes, to try to escape the dark, but I had no control over my body. I was trapped. Yep. Limbo it is then.

All was quiet for a while, I couldn't tell how long, but then my cheek was being stroked lightly, and I felt my face heat up. Someone chuckled from beside me; so loud that I could hear it clearly. It broke through what was holding me and let me think clearly again. Well, clearer than before.

An arm snaked around my waist, leaving a burning sensation in its path. It gripped my side, and I recognised it. Edward.

I sighed happily; he was here. I wanted to call out to him, but I hadn't broken through that much yet. Edward rested his head on mine and took my hand; I sighed again, wishing I could do more.

I struggled with myself, pushing through, using the feeling of Edward holding me as a focus point. I pushed and pushed, and my hand twitched. I found Edward's hand and pulled it into mine, intertwining my fingers in his. I smiled happily, twitching my fingers a little to see if I still could.

I was too tired to carry on, but I didn't sink back into the darkness like I did before. I stayed where I was…a little further towards breaking through, but still far away. It didn't matter. Here was good for now. And I knew why I wasn't sinking back. Edward held me steady.

* * *

**so there you have it. we're not out of the woods yet..**

**yes, i know it's long, but i wasn't happy with finishing it at Edward. so i carried on!**

**Reactions, opinions everyone! Review, tell me what you think of this amazingly long chapter.**

**TTFN folks!**

**love ATO Xxxxxx  
**


	25. Do You Remember?

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I'm so so so sorry for not telling you, but i was away all weekend skiing! I didn't have time to update my story, so sorry to keep you all waiting! Please forgive me, i'll try to be quicker, but school is starting on wednesday, so i don't know how much time i'll have.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! It was going to be longer, but i decided to stretch it out a bit into another chapter, which is coming tomorrow. **

**DISCLAIMER - i don't own Twilight, but Edward is locked in my cellar and not even his vampireness can help him! MUIAHAHAHAHHA! *crashing noise***

**Edward - grrrrr**

**Me - o_O  
**

**Bella - grrrr**

**Me - x_X**

**B + E - XD**

**Enjoy! Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I woke with Bella still in my arms, both my hands clasped in hers. I found that strange, I only remembered taking one of her hands. I shrugged to myself and gently brushed some stray hair out of her face, enjoying her gentle blush and the erratic beeping.

Someone else chuckled from the corner of the room, and I looked over to see Emmett grinning, stretched out on the sofa with a comic in his hands. "Nice to see you're awake, man. You wouldn't believe the amount of nurses who've come past and peeked in through the window." I glanced towards the door and a nurse who was watching us quickly ducked out of sight. Emmett chuckled again, "I think that's the fourth time she's looked in." He greeted her with a scary grin when she re-appeared, and she scarpered, her face tomato red.

I sighed, "Where is everyone?"

"It's like 5 in the morning, Eddie. Alice, Rose and Jasper all went home yesterday, and I stayed to guard you and Bella from over-excited squealing nurses." Bella murmured a little from beside me and I started. Emmett nodded, "She's been sleep talking again. Not much, but I think I could make out your name once or twice. It's amazing," he mused, watching Bella's lips move, "she wasn't making a sound yesterday, yet one night with you next to her and she's already sleep talking again." He shook his head, "She is one crazy girl."

Before I could answer Tess knocked on the door, smiling widely. "Good morning! Glad to see you're awake. Sorry I'm here so early, but I need to check up on Bella." I nodded and made to slide off the bed, but Bella moaned loudly and held onto my hand tightly, trying to hold me still. I distinctly heard her say, "No."

Tess and Emmett both laughed, "It's ok Edward, you can stay where you are. I don't think Bella'll let you leave anyway." I sighed and shifted back into my original position. Tess checked the machines, "A lot more dream spikes than yesterday. Has Bella done anything different since I last saw her?"

Emmett answered for me, "She's been sleep talking, and shifting about a bit. You saw her take his hand last night."

Tess nodded, and I gasped, "She moved?"

"Yeah. Last night, after you fell asleep, she took your other hand then went back to her 'sleeping beauty sleep'. It wasn't much, but still.."

"It show's she's getting better," I finished for her.

Tess left with another bright smile, and Emmett said, "Why don't you go get something to eat, Edward? I'll stay here and talk to Bella while you're gone." I was very hungry, but I wasn't sure I wanted to leave. Emmett grinned, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. If you tell her I'm sure she won't mind."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett but whispered quietly to Bella anyway. "Bells, love, I'm just going to the café quickly to get something to eat, alright? I'll be back before you know it." Bella didn't respond but her grip loosened slightly, allowing me to slide my hands out of hers and swing my legs off the bed. Emmett took Bella's hand and shook out his comic.

"Ok, Bells, I'm going to educate you in the ways of the great Spiderman!" If Bella was awake, I would imagine her groaning loudly. I smiled and opened the door, ignoring the curious stares from the nurses around me.

**Emmett's POV**

"And then…wham! Spiderman was attacked! But Spiderman was too clever! He used his string stuff to swing over a lamppost and onto the roof of a building! Stuff exploded! A car went flying through the air!" I laughed loudly, "Enjoying this, eh Bells? I must admit it is very exciting. Remind me to buy you some of these when you wake up."

I glanced at Bella again, wishing she could be awake so I could speak to her. It was lonely, reading Spiderman by yourself. Especially when the other man here is a total pansy and only cared about playing piano. I rolled my eyes. I was definitely going to have to do something about Edward's non-manliness. There was a reason that I had suspected he was gay.

I shot another glare at yet another staring nurse; seriously, when were these women going to give up? I wasn't available! And nor was Edward, but that was beside the point.

Edward had been gone for a while now; it was unlike him to stay away from Bella for more than 5 minutes. Bella moaned a little and her eyes flickered, but she didn't wake, so I just shrugged, turned back to my comic and read some more out, laughing loudly at the very funny bits. Bella didn't seem to appreciate the humour of Spiderman, but I let her off, because she was unconscious.

"Edward?"

I didn't notice Bella's breathing deepen slightly, too immersed in Spiderman, but when her chest hitched and she gasped, I stood up quickly.

"Bella?!"

Her face was squeezed up in some sort of grimace, and she was breathing hard. The monitors started going crazy, and I panicked. "Bella!" I cried again, reaching for the call nurse button and holding it down. Her eyes were moving quickly under her eyelids, and she was gasping for breath. I was at a loss for anything to do, so I just held on to her hand tightly, waiting for the nurse to come.

Suddenly Bella's eyes flew open. She stared around wildly, crying, "Edward? Edward!"

"Shh, Bells, shh, he's coming." I patted her hand gently, and she flicked her head around to look at me, her eyes wild.

"Emmett?"

I nodded, and she grimaced. I smoothed her forehead clumsily, and said, "Shh, Bella, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't…breathe…Emmett…it hurts!" She gasped and I gripped her hand.

"Don't worry, I called a nurse. Just relax…just focus on breathing."

But she couldn't. She kept panting, her breath hitching and catching in her throat. Her heart seemed to be going so fast that the beeping on the monitors sounded like one note. I stood up and smoothed Bella's forehead again frantically, "Shh, Bella, calm down."

"Ow…Em, it hurts! My head…" her voice was pitched high in terror. She winced, "and my chest! Ow! Edward!" she called again; by now I was having a panic attack myself.

"Just keep breathing Bells!" I pressed the nurse button again, and Bella whimpered in pain. She gave one last shuddering gasp and then fell back, her eyes closing again, her chest barely rising and falling.

"Bella! Bella! Shit!" A doctor burst through the door, and I screamed at him, "Something's happening! Help her!"

He ran over and pressed a finger to her pulse point, "It's ok, she's alright. We need to calm her down; something woke her up too early. She couldn't handle it…" He opened a case which had suddenly appeared and pulled out a needle, injecting something straight into her arm. He looked up at me, "Morphine. Help her sleep, calm her down."

"But she just woke up! Won't she go back to being comatose?"

The doctor looked a little surprised at my use of long words; I would've smirked if I wasn't so panicked, "Hopefully not. Just into a normal sleep."

I nodded, "Edward's gonna kill me."

I wasn't wrong, a few minutes later, Edward shot through the doorway, "What's happening? Is she ok?!"

"Yeah, she's fine, we think."

"You think?!"

The doctor took over, looking at Edward seriously over his glasses, "She woke up too early, and her nerves weren't ready for it. She panicked and began hyperventilating. Did she complain of any pain?" he asked me.

I nodded, "She mentioned her head, and chest."

The doctor nodded, "We're going to have to make sure the epidural hematoma hasn't re-occurred. Excuse me, please." He unclipped Bella's bed and began to wheel her away, aided by a nurse who had just run into the room. Edward stood back and stared after Bella, his eyes blank.

I sighed heavily and went to lie on the sofa, stretching my legs out and staring at the ceiling. Edward's fists were tightly clenched, and his expression was murderous when he turned to me.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

I backed up a little, afraid of him for the first time in my life. "Nothing, I swear. I was reading Spiderman, and I was being quiet, honest. She just woke up and freaked out. I tried to calm her down, I really did, but you weren't there, so what could I do?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply then fell into a chair. "I wasn't there. And I should've been."

I frowned, "Edward, it's not your fault. Fate just saw fit to wake her up just as you were out getting something to eat. You can't blame yourself for needing food. And I'm sure she's fine." I looked worriedly over to the door as I said it, wondering if I was being over optimistic. How much bleeding can one brain take?

**Edward's POV**

Emmett and I sat in silence, worry eating me away from the inside. Emmett picked up his comic, but then seemed to decide against it and threw it into a corner.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Alice skipped in the door, saying brightly, "Good morning! How's-"

She noticed the lack of bed, and Bella, and shrieked, "OH MY GOD!! What happened to Bella?!"

She looked at me, her eyes wide with anxiety. Emmett answered for me, "She woke up, and had a panic attack, so they took her away to make sure her brain doesn't start bleeding again."

"Great." Alice lost her cheerful expression and slumped against the wall, Jasper stroking her hair soothingly. Rosalie folded herself into Emmet's lap. The silence returned again, broken by Alice when she asked, "So, how was Bella last night?"

I shrugged, "Fine. I got her to blush, and apparently she moved her hand."

Jasper raised a brow, "And that's important…why?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, obviously glad to have the edge over Jasper, "C'mon Jasper, that's really big news for a person in a coma. She's 'responding'. And she talked when she was awake."

"Did she recognise you both?"

"Only I was there, but she seemed to know who I was. Though, who would forget me?" This earned him a smack on the shoulder from Rose, and an annoyed growl from me. "Hey, just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

Alice sighed, "Well, at least we're making some progress. I wonder if she'll wake up properly soon. I miss Bella and her klutziness."

"Her bad luck was what got her into this mess." I said gloomily. Rosalie shuffled uncomfortably, her face suddenly unusually sad.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing."

"Rose."

"It's nothing really…" But her voice cracked a little when she said this, and her eyes glistened.

"Rose?" Emmett stroked her cheek worriedly, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "What?" He moved his head closer to hers. "No, Rosie, no, it's not your fault."

Alice looked startled, "Rose? Your fault? Why would it be your fault?"

"Because!" She looked back at us, her face red and tearstained, "It was my stupid ex-fiancée who did it! He put Bella in that stupid coma! He has her lying in that bed, unconscious! And he was my ex-fiancée!" She began to cry again, "I brought this all on you! I was too selfish to stay away from Emmett, and now look what's happened!" We all stared at her, shock plastered on all of our faces. Rose crumpled again, her big eyes trained on me, "I'm so sorry Edward. It's all my fault!" And with that she put her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and attempted to calm her, and Alice ran over and hugged her too.

"Oh Rose, it's not your fault! Of course we don't blame you, this was an accident! And we should've known Royce would try something, leaving Bella alone definitely wasn't the best idea. Don't blame yourself, Rose, please!"

Rose shook her head, and I got up, feeling she wanted my forgiveness more than anyone's. I sat down next to her and Emmett. "Rosalie, it isn't your fault. No one here blames you, least of all me. If anyone's to blame, it's Royce, and he knows whats coming to him. Well, at least I know what I'm going to do to him." Rose giggled a little despite herself, "Don't beat yourself up, ok? I blame myself too, you know. I shouldnt've left her here alone." Everyone else began to protest, but I put my hand up, "Don't try it, guys. We have plenty of time for regret. We just have to get Bella better."

They all nodded.

Over the next 2 weeks, nothing got better. Bella returned, apparently completely ok, but she refused to wake up. Not even my presence made her do anything anymore; she lay quiet and still, like a china doll. I stayed every night, and sometimes Alice did too. Every now and again they would force me home to do some schoolwork, take a shower and eat something other than hospital food.

The doctors where at a loss as to why Bella wouldn't wake up; according to them, there was nothing wrong with her. Her epidural hematoma had healed nicely; she had no other injuries or diseases. We supposed it was because she didn't feel ready to wake up yet, though I couldn't see why. The only conclusion I could come to, when I curled up next to her at night at the end of the second week, was that Bella just wanted some time alone.

**Bella's POV**

The darkness was back again. And it hurt too.

Everything hurt, especially my head. I couldn't remember where the pain had come from, all I could recall was a bright light, and a curly headed man sitting next to me and shouting. I didn't think I knew who he was.

Oh joy. Here I was, stuck where I was before, when I'd just managed to make some progress. If I could roll my eyes, I would.

The strangest thing was, I could hear everything everyone was saying, but I just couldn't drag myself out of my sub consciousness (I figured that's where I was) to respond to them.

The big sounding man and his Spiderman tales had carried on, and, to my despair, I now knew nearly everything about Spiderman and his various foes. The man had started watching the movies beside my bed, and if I had to hear one of Spiderman's 'arch enemies'' monologues one more time I was going to strangle him, no matter how long it took for me to get there.

After a while I fell back into my head, the voices around me going blurry as I went to sleep again, something I was doing a lot of the time now. How much sleep did I need before I was allowed to wake up?

**Later**

There was a soft humming coming from somewhere in my head; I could hear it quite clearly. It was a familiar tune and I recognised it, but I couldn't for the life of me remember where I had heard it before.

The melody continued, moving up tones and down octaves, and I breathed deeply, stretching myself out, feeling lighter than I had in days. I was faintly aware that an arm was around my waist and a hand was holding mine, but I was too wrapped up in the beautiful voice to notice.

I yawned and moved my head on the pillow, smiling happily, all the pain I felt gone. The velvet tones cut off, replaced by a gasp of surprise. I moaned, annoyed by the absence of the voice and opened my eyes slowly.

I was in a white room, which was darkened by the starry night outside the window. There was a lamp on in the corner, emitting a soft white glow. The floor around me was covered in cards, comics, videos, clothes and the table was overflowing with flowers and cards. I shook my head, extremely confused, and then stiffened as the arm around my waist tightened.

I turned to find a beautiful, bronze haired, green eyed boy staring back at me apprehensively. I felt my eyes widen in confusion as I looked at him, wondering who on earth he was. I shook my head at him, trying to wriggle lightly out of his grip. His brow furrowed, and my question froze on my lips as suddenly his eyes began to water and his face twisted in anguish. Why was this beautiful man crying? Who was he?

My jumbled thoughts started as I heard him whisper one word.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Oh no! What shall we do? **

**Sorry for the cliffy, but it was such a perfect ending! Dw, it'll all be alright in the end. **

**Thankyou for all those reviews! I'm so close to 300 now! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANKYOU READERS! **

**It's nice to know my story got so much good reception! I've got a great new idea for a story i'll start when this one ends, i was planning it all weekend when i wasn't skiing! (i'm not doing that again, and here's why)**

**Right, so i ski around a pole, then find out it's all icy off the piste. I go flying onto my side and skid about 10 feet (vair painful)**

**My sister comes over to mock me, but she falls over too (haha)**

**My mum comes to save us, but then she falls over also.**

**We all end up sporting giant matching bruises on our right legs, mine the worst, and i have to limp everywhere. **

**So that is my skiing story. Anyway. I was thinking of Cullen skiing time (when they're all vampy's). Should i do a little story on that just for fun? I think it would be cool. Comments?**

**Review everyone! Happy Holidays/2009/School! (ugh)**

**Love ATO xxxx  
**


	26. Life Lessons

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait, this was weirdly hard to write. Anyway**

**Second to last chapter! I'm so sad, this is nearly over! but don't worry, i have another on the way! it's just between 2 now, i need to choose which idea i like most. or i could do both! YAY!!!**

**Don't hate me, but i'm gonna do an epilogue, and maybe a sequel, if you guys would like :D! More babies and children and grown up life if i did though. I personally think it sounds fun, comments?**

**And remember the vampire skiing story! I still want to see what you think!**

**Thank you to all my readers, you and your reviews have made this story what it is! I never dreamed it would get this far! so thankyou! *bows deeply***

**DISCLAIMER - i own nothing. Good enough for you, oh evil copyright laws?**

***the copyright laws growl menacingly***

**I mean, great copyright laws! hehe *runs away quickly***

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

My whole world came crashing down around me as I met her confused eyes. I felt as though my heart had shattered into a hundred tiny, bleeding pieces as her expression became frightened, and she shook her head and tried to move away from me.

This couldn't be happening.

I held onto her tightly, unwilling to let her go. She was my Bella. Mine! Even if she…didn't know it.

The pain of her gazing at me, no sign of recognition in her eyes, was unbearable, and I struggled not to let it show on my face. I shouldn't scare her further.

She bit her lip worriedly, the way she always did when she saw through me. She stopped twisting and met my eyes again, her mouth open as if she was about to say something. What was she thinking?

"Bella?" I said timidly, before I could stop myself. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Suddenly she threw herself across the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. She buried her face in my shoulder and I saw that she had her eyes tightly squeezed shut.

What on earth was going on?

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

His velvet voice was scared and quiet, strangely hoarse with badly concealed suffering. It brought everything back to me.

Glimpses of bronze hair, his crooked smile, his intense green eyes, came rushing in from the back of my mind. I gasped as quick flashes and pictures began to pile down on me, and I threw myself at him. I hugged him as tight as I could, and the memories beat against the back of my eyelids, as if they were all insisting on being seen.

Edward picking me up, my favourite smile in place, the first time we met.

Running down a wet fire escape, both of us completely soaked, laughing as Emmett roared like a bear from behind us.

Dancing with him, then watching him and Emmett tango around our brightly decorated apartment.

Kissing him, as lightening flashed through the window…I was completely oblivious.

I laughed breathlessly; how could I have forgotten? I always knew there was something wrong with my brain.

Edward murmured something I couldn't hear, and I pulled back, smiling at his confused face. No doubt by now he had no idea what was going on. He frowned at me as I lay back down on the pillow, my arms still around his neck, tugging him down with me.

"Sorry," I whispered, "Head rush. I'm a little dizzy."

"Bella, what-"

I cut him off, "I love you, Edward. And I'm sorry."

He smiled ruefully, but he still looked worried, "Bella…you didn't recognise me!"

I nodded, "But I do now. I just needed some time to get back to reality, I guess." I sighed, "I don't know what's been happening. Where am I?"

"Hospital. Don't you remember anything?"

"Give me a second…" I tried to locate what had happened before I ended up locked inside my head. I remembered…pain…drunken men. Oh. OH.

"Ouch." I said out loud, and Edward nodded grimly. "What happened?"

He understood me immediately. "That was Royce…Rosalie's ex. He and his drunken 'mates'," he looked disgusted, "broke in, looking for Rosalie, and they saw you. We all thought that you ran into your room, and locked yourself in, because we found you lying by the dresser, unconscious."

I nodded, "I remember now. I ran outside to get my phone, and they got in and saw me before I went back to my room. I locked it and put my desk against it. All I remember after that is them trying to break in, and I got thrown into my bedside table. The lamp hit me." My hand moved to my head and I fingered a painful bump. No doubt it was yellowing by now. How long had I been out? "Did they get in?" I asked worriedly, my voice squeaking a little.

Edward tightened his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine, "Don't worry, love, the police arrived before they could hurt you. The doctor said they didn't even touch you. You're ok."

I sighed, relieved. I didn't know what Edward or I would do if they had…got to me. Edward didn't look too happy discussing it, so I changed the subject.

"How long have I been here?"

"2 weeks. You woke up once, 2 days afterward, but they had to put you back to sleep again."

I nodded again, I remembered that too. "2 weeks. Wow. I must've missed a lot of work. You have been going to your classes, right?" I asked threateningly.

He shifted, guilty, "Well, yes…sometimes. Alice got my work for me, and I did it here. They dragged me out once or twice, but other than that…I was here."

"Edward!"

"I didn't want to leave you, Bella! I went stir crazy worrying if I did."

I sighed; Edward was too stubborn and overprotective for his own good. But his continuous presence had helped me. Somehow, I had always known he was there.

"You know, I could hear everything everyone was saying, when I wasn't actually sleeping."

"Really?"

"I know all about Spiderman now. I bet you could ask me any Spiderman-related question and I would know the answer. Darn Emmett and his comic books."

He laughed, "Sorry, we couldn't stop him."

"Don't worry, he's dying soon anyway." I yawned involuntarily. "How can I still be tired? I've been asleep for 2 weeks!"

Edward shrugged, "You already said you weren't actually asleep half of the time. You just couldn't open your eyes. So you would be tired, wouldn't you?"

"I guess. Believe it or not, I've missed that smug grin."

Edward's eyes softened, and he lightly traced his fingers up and down my spine, making me shiver. "I've missed you too, love. More than I can say." He moved his hand to my cheek, lightly tracing my jaw. I flushed, and he smiled, "I've missed that too."

I played with his hair, cocking my head, "I just can't believe I've missed 2 weeks of my life. And you know what was worst?" He shook his head, "You were so close…and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even move my hand to hold yours. It's horrible, being trapped in your head."

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, then moved so he was only half an inch away from me. "You're not anymore. It's been the same for me. Not being able to do this," here he twisted my legs with his, "or this," he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Or this?" I teased, kissing him lightly.

He didn't respond, but kissed me before I could pull away, and I happily settled back against the pillows, my lips curving into an involuntary smile.

Neither of us could find the will to stop, even though I, for one, was getting dizzy. I was determined to make up for the 2 weeks I had been without him; the 2 weeks I had left him alone.

Edward didn't seem to care that I had just woken up from a 2 week sleep, which was unlike him, but I was glad. I didn't want to be treated like an invalid, especially not now. I was happy that he kissed me as enthusiastically as he always did, and he let me twist myself as close into him as I could.

I was too distracted to hear someone coming in the door, but the sound of something smashing onto the floor and loud cursing brought both Edward and I back to our senses.

"Holy shit Bedward! What is wrong with you two?!"

I giggled as Emmett glared at us, a smashed plate of what looked like macaroni and cheese at his feet.

Edward grinned sheepishly, "Oops, sorry Em. I forgot you were here. But look! Bella's up!"

I gave him a wave, and he rolled his eyes at me. "You know, I would be happy, but since you felt the need to mentally scar me AGAIN, I don't think I will." He huffed and went to the sofa, picked up a comic and snapped it open.

He peeked over it, "Geez, Edward, at least put an inch of space between you. The nurses are gonna think you're some romancer of the comatose." He chuckled as Edward glared at him. "Of course, we already knew that." Edward took a deep breath and ignored Emmett.

"Em," I said sweetly, "We're so very sorry, why don't you show me some Spiderman? I need to keep updated you know. Is that a new one?"

Emmett looked up, his expression brighter, "You heard me?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"YAY! I have a Spiderman buddy!" He looked as if he was going to try and talk Spiderman, but thankfully I was saved by Edward.

"Bella, love, I think you might need some sleep. Since it's like, 3 am."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bells, look at the stars outside. That means night! Well…at least I think it does…" Emmett went to look out the window, his mouth turned down in puzzlement. I laughed and turned back to Edward, wrapping my arms around his torso and settling into my normal sleeping position.

Edward sighed and flicked off the lamp. There was a scuffle and a "Hey!" from Emmett, but eventually he quietened down too. I smiled sleepily, happier than I had been in a while, and whispered to Edward, "I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella. Now sleep."

I closed my eyes and Emmett snorted, "Corniness. Someone pass me a bucket."

**Next Morning**

"Emmett, I've had enough of Spiderman!"

"But we've only watched one movie!"

"I'm sick of it all! You made me watch it 5 times!"

"It's a great movie!"

"No more, please!"

Emmett and I had been bickering for the last 15 minutes. Edward had removed himself to the sofa, while Emmett and I fought over the remote. He chuckled, "Emmett, let the invalid have what she wants. Remember, she can inject you with some evil formula any minute, or get the nurses to do it for her."

I smiled evilly at Emmett and he grudgingly gave up the remote. I mouthed _thank you_ to Edward and switched over to watch some Friends. Emmett groaned, but didn't complain.

"Edward!" Alice's tinkling voice sounded from down the corridor, and I grinned.

"Right, let's all pretend everything is normal. We all just go, Hey Al, then go back to whatever we're doing."

"Why?"

"Cos I said so!"

Edward shrugged and went back to his book. Alice rounded the corner, a big box in her arms, and said, "Hey Edward! Hey Emmett!"

The both grunted, "Hey," and I peeked over the television.

"Morning Alice."

"Morning Bella." I giggled as she dumped her box on the floor, oblivious.

"Right, we have a lot to do today, guys. I found some great new posters that Bella will love, and some clothes which Edward has to help me sort for Bella."

"New clothes?" I whined from my bed.

She nodded briskly, "Yes, Bella, you're going to need them." By now all 3 of us plus Jasper and Rosalie, who were also standing in the doorway, were stifling giggles, and Alice looked disgruntled. "What?"

I waved, and her face went blank. Suddenly she screamed, "BELLA!" and jumped onto my bed, hugging me tightly. "Oh my god, you're awake!"

I laughed, "Alice…can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" She screamed again as I hugged Rosalie. "I can't believe it! When? Why the hell didn't you two call me?!"

Emmett shrank back but grinned, "Because Edward here, the romancer of the comatose, was getting it on with our dear Bella about 5 minutes after she came back to the land of the living."

Edward threw a pencil at Emmett, which he neatly dodged. It hit Jasper on the head. "Oi!"

"Whoops, sorry Jasper."

He glared at Edward, then came over to give me a hug, "Bella, I'm so glad you're ok! I feel really bad about leaving you alone, maybe if I'd been there…"

"Jazz, don't worry, it's not your fault. Neither of us could've known what was going to happen. And it's not your fault either, Rose."

She raised her brows, but said nothing. I looked at her seriously until she smiled and nodded.

I grinned back at her then gestured for Edward to come over so everyone could sit down. He came and sat down on the bed beside me, and Alice sat down in his usual chair. Emmett grabbed Rosalie and sat her on his lap and Jasper pulled up a chair next to Alice. I smiled round at all of them, "So, has anything interesting happened since I've been…erm…away?" Edward chuckled.

"Nothing much," Alice began, "The police have Royce, and they're just waiting for you to go and 'testify' or something. Rose already did it."

Rosalie nodded briskly, looking a little pained. She caught my worried glance and smiled a little. "Don't worry, Bella, it felt good to finally get rid of him. And it looks like he's going to be done for harassment anyway."

"Good."

"Anyhoo," Alice carried on, "other than that, nothing's really happened. My birthday is coming up though, as is yours, Bells, so we need to get started on that!" I groaned and Edward kissed the top of my head, but before Alice could really get into her plans, a nurse came in.

When she saw me, her face broke into a wide smile, "Bella! You're awake!"

"I guess I am."

"Bella, this is Tess. She's been looking after you." Edward said.

I smiled back at her, "Hey Tess."

"Hey Bella. Anyway, since you're awake, I just need to check your vitals quickly, and if you look good, you should be out of here by tonight or tomorrow." The atmosphere in the room brightened considerably, I could tell everyone was a bit sick of the hospital. I, for one, missed my bed.

**Later**

"Ready to go Bella?"

"Hang on a second!" I called from the bathroom. I pulled on one of Edward's jumpers, picked up my toothbrush and hurried out, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I passed.

Edward chuckled and I yelped as I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back to him. I only managed to catch his amused expression before he kissed me. I dropped my toothbrush and wrapped my arms around his neck, completely distracted.

By the time he pulled back, I was dizzy, as usual. "What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"To show you how mean it is just to give me a measly kiss on the cheek." He pouted a little and I laughed.

"I'll remember not to kiss you anymore then."

He paled in the light of my evil grin, "I didn't mean that!"

"Sure." I kissed him on the cheek, bent to pick up my discarded toothbrush, then tugged on his hand, leading him out of the hospital room. It was a relief to stretch my legs again. Edward purposefully dragged his feet, walking so slowly I had to literally pull him along. In the end I just let go, and laughed as he stumbled backwards, tripped over his own feet, then fell over.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, "I'll show you clumsy!"

I shrieked and ran for it as he jumped up and began to chase me towards the exit. I laughed manically as I ran; scaring many nurses and patients I tore past. Edward was no better, shouting threats at the top of his voice as he tried to catch up with me.

I headed towards the lobby, still giggling, and I turned back to gage whether I would make it outside. As I wasn't looking where I was going, I ran straight into the glass door, keeling over with a squeak.

I heard everyone in the room laugh loudly as I sat up, rubbing my head. Edward was fighting a smirk as he ran over. "You ok?"

I glared at him. "Fine."

He held out his hand, still trying not to laugh, and I ignored it, saving what little dignity I had left. I stalked out amidst Edward's chuckles, to find Alice and Emmett laughing hysterically.

"Oh…my…god!" Alice was hardly able to speak, she was laughing so hard.

Emmett was actually crying, bent over, clutching his sides. "Too…funny…"

Edward was still trying valiantly not to laugh, and I decided to teach them all a quick, but vital, life lesson. I sat down on the ground suddenly, and clutched my head. "Oh…I feel dizzy. My head hurts…" I swayed a little to make it more convincing, "Everything's gone blurry…where am I?" I winked at a scared looking Jasper and Rosalie, before closing my eyes and moaning again.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice shaking.

I swayed a little more, then fell back onto the pavement, keeping myself still as possible.

"Shit!" All three of them yelled at once. Emmett started to run around screaming, "Help! Help! We need a doctor!" and Alice was shaking my arm. Edward was completely silent. I think he might have fainted too.

I couldn't take Emmett's hysterical shouts any longer, and I started to giggle. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Emmett glaring at me. Edward didn't look surprised.

I started to laugh, along with Rosalie and Jasper, "Sorry guys, if you make fun of my clumsiness, I will get my revenge."

Alice stared at me for a second before hitting my arm, hard. "That was not funny!"

"It so was!"

Edward chuckled, and I turned to look at him. "Why weren't you sucked in?"

He raised a brow, "Bella, I know you better than that. I could tell that you were faking. Call it my Bella senses." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Stupid know-it-all.

"Oh well." I got up and walked over to the car, "Shall we go then?"

* * *

**I know it wasn't what you were expecting, but she wasn't meant to get amnesia. that was just a teeny weeny twist. sorry if it was anticlimatic, but the climax came already!**

**i hope i did it right, i wasn't sure if it was too cheesy. and i do hate cheesy.**

**tell me what you think! **

**TTFN folks!  
**

**Love, ATO Xxxxxxx  
**


	27. And So It Begins

**Ok here we go, the last chapter. I'm nearly in tears :'(...gosh, isn't it windy today, fellow londoners?  
**

**Hope you like it, I had an idea of what I wanted it to be, and I hope I lived up to anyone else's expectations of how this story would end. I WILL be writing a sequel, just because I was pulled in by ideas of weddings and proposals and apartments and more parties and clubbing and...ZOMG I'm so excited! I already have scenes planned out!**

**On a final note, THANKYOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU HAVE MADE THIS STORY WHAT IT IS AND I'M SO GRATEFUL! Please keep reading, i'm starting up another story soon, and the sequel (I hope i haven't angered anyone who doesn't believe in sequels, i just really wanted to!)**

**DISCLAIMER - I'm so close to owning everything! All i have to do is stage some sort of coup and wrestle Edward away from stephenie meyer...i'll let you know how it goes! Other than that, I own nothing. Apart from the hanging stars and fairy lights, of course.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

**P.S a quick note, I was listening to Flightless Bird, American Mouth while i was writing, and I think it really works with the story, so if you want, listen to it when i say just to add a bit of atmosphere and enjoyment to your reading!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice!" I moaned, "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes!" She held up her purple scarf grimly, "I want it to be a surprise!"

I sighed and let her tie the scarf around my eyes; Edward grasped my hand and squeezed it. "Right!" Alice said brightly, "Let's go inside!" I heard her open the door and I let Edward pull me in.

We walked into what I thought was the middle of the sitting room, and Alice shrieked "Take it off!"

Edward chuckled as I fumbled at the knot, and he took both my hands and kissed them before untying the scarf carefully, making sure not to catch stray strands of my hair. He pulled it gently off my face and I opened my eyes cautiously.

"Oh my…Alice!" It was like a totally new apartment. She had replaced the sofa with a deep purple corner couch, added matching footstools and two blue, very comfortable-looking recliner chairs. The TV was now on the wall, and it looked new too. There was a new coffee table, many more pictures on the walls, and purple-blue rugs on the floor. The kitchen was relatively unchanged, apart from she had painted the walls black, the cupboards white, and we had a new fridge.

"Isn't it great?" Alice squealed. I nodded, still speechless. I moved over to inspect the photos hanging on the wall; there was one or two of me, Rose and Alice, from when Alice was going through her crazy-photo-taking phase, pictures of Alice and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett and all of us together. There was one of Edward and I; it was the only photo she'd managed to get us to pose for.

Edward was sitting on the sofa, with me next to him, and we were both smiling brightly. Emmett had stuck his hand into the camera's sightline to hold up a sign above Edward's head, which read: _She's with stupid…who_ _needs a haircut._

I laughed heartily and Edward grimaced. I nudged him, "C'mon, you know it's funny really."

"You won't be laughing when you see what she's done to your room."

My eyes widened in alarm and I immediately rushed to my door and opened it. Again I was rendered speechless; Alice was a miracle worker.

She had painted my walls blue, and removed my desk, replacing it with a little blue loveseat and a table. My bed had new covers, which were emerald green, and they had added a head board, which was wooden and intricately carved. I traced the carvings with my fingers: it was flowered, and I could make out a tiny little fairy duo flying right in the top centre.

"Jasper's handiwork?"

"Yep! He spent all week on it!"

"How did you manage to do all this?!"

She shrugged, "With a little help from our friends."

I laughed, "Thank you so much, Al. It's wonderful!" I hugged her, still smiling widely.

"I'm glad. I was going to move your bed, but Edward threatened to kill me if I did. Apparently he is very partial to having the wall on one side…" she shot him a glance, "Can't imagine why."

Edward flushed a little, but it was incomparable to the cherry red colour I was sure I had acquired. Alice laughed, "Rosalie's room is hot pink…you should've seen Emmett's face!" Suddenly she snapped her fingers, "Oh, by the way Bells, could you draw me a picture like you did for Edward? For my birthday? I would really love to have one for my room. And some for the living room too."

She smiled eagerly, and I nodded, glad to find some way to pay her back for all of this.

There was a sudden rustling from outside, and we all trooped out to see what was going on. There was no one there, but the door was open and there was a note left on our now cushionless sofa.

_The Cushion Thief strikes again! Fear me…if you dare!_

"Oh no. He's done it now," Edward grumbled.

"EMMETT!!!"

Alice charged across the hall, yelling, "You. Don't . Steal. My. New. Sofa. Cushions!"

"Bwhahahahah!" Emmett roared from inside, and we burst in and found him clasping all 6 of the sofa cushions. He ran at us, and immediately Alice jumped on him and wrestled them out of his grasp. Edward dodged forward and grabbed two, handing one to me.

"Prepare yourself."

"Die, Emmett McCarty!" Alice hit Emmett hard in the side of the head, and he reciprocated.

"No, you die, Alice Cullen!" They chased each other round the room and out of the door, thwacking each other viciously.

I grinned evilly at Jasper then ran at him, swinging my pillow, which he dodged.

"Take that, Jasper Whitlock!"

"Ok, this is getting lame, but…" He knocked my cushion out of my hands, "Haha, Isabella Swan!" He ran at me again, and I screamed and made for the door, yanking Edward's cushion out of his hands.

"Hey! Ah! No! Stop it, Rosalie Hale! I'm defenceless!"

"Not my fault you're unprotected, Edward Cullen!"

Jasper was still coming after me, and I caught sight of Emmett and Alice. I stuck my foot out as I passed and tripped Emmett over, then got Alice. By this time, everyone was poking their heads out their doors, the same expressions of glee on their faces.

"FIGHT!!!"

Edward caught up with me, panting slightly. I laughed and swung my cushion at him, but he stopped it with his arm, threw it to the floor and grabbed me round the waist. I squealed as he twirled me round and round, then we both heard the suspicious sound of breaking glass.

"Fire escape?" He whispered in my ear.

"Fire escape."

We fought our way to the window, then scrambled out, only to find it was raining, just like the last time we did this. Edward laughed as the rain darkened his bronze coloured hair, and took my hand, pulling me down the fire escape. **(A/N play your music...NOW! :D)**

When we reached the ground it was still pouring, and I was soaked through, but I didn't care. Edward turned to me and held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

"What? But it's raining!"

"And?"

"You're insane!"

Edward cocked his head, "That may be so, but you fell in love with me, the insane person, so you are obligated to accept my offer." He held out his hand, bowing slightly like someone from the last century.

I laughed and let him put his arms around my waist again. I put my arms around his neck and he grinned, then began to move in giant circles, pulling me round with him in a sort of waltz. I threw my head back and he lifted me off the ground, both of us laughing, as Edward twirled round and round, my legs swinging like a dolls.

I couldn't think what we looked like to people from the outside, but I couldn't care less. I finally felt as if my life was completely perfect, and as the rain was beating down on my face, it was beating away every problem I'd ever had. I was here, in Edward's arms…dancing in the rain, for god's sake, and there's nowhere else I would rather be.

Edward brought me back down and I smiled brilliantly at him. He tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me so close that I was standing on his feet.

He kissed me, and it seemed like the perfect movie cliché: kissing in the rain. And I used to think movie moments didn't exist. Of course, there were a lot of things I didn't think existed before I met him.

Edward smiled, "I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you too." I half smiled back, playing with his wet hair.

He smiled and I pulled him back down for another kiss. He whispered, "Told you so."

We stood there together for what seemed like an eternity, then Edward slowly released me, took my hand and we walked slowly back home, stopping as we reached the steps leading up the door.

Edward pulled me to him again, "I love you."

It felt like I wore a permanent joyful smile, "I love you too."

"Which is why I wanted to give this back." He held up my chain, which had appeared as if from nowhere. He smiled crookedly and placed it back in my hand. The inscription reflected the watery light.

"Love you, always…" I murmured.

"And don't you ever doubt it," he said fiercely.

"I won't…if you promise never to doubt me either."

"Like I would."

He kissed me one more time, then something smashed behind us. Edward whipped round, pushing me behind him. I peeked around his back to see a potted plant (well, what used to be a potted plant) spread out on the ground below the stairs.

"Damn! Missed!" Emmett shouted from an upper window. "Alice! We need more ammunition!"

Edward e grinned, "Coming inside with me?"

I took his hand, "Nothing I'd rather do more."

And we walked out of the rain, leaving Emmett and Alice to their plant dropping. I laughed as soil splattered against the front door window. That's where movies always get it wrong. It's not ever a happily ever after ending, even if the scene is perfect. Because you never know what's around the corner, or, in our case, dropping through the sky above your heads.

But hey, what did I care? I had the most perfect man in the world and the best friends I could ask for. I was ready for whatever life had to throw at me.

I looked back and smiled. Even if it was a potted plant.

FIN

* * *

**and that's the end! Hope you enjoyed this story, i certainly have, and a massive thankyou to everyone who kept reading!**

**an epilogue will be up sometime tomorrow, it's nearly done but my internet cuts off in 13 mins and i don't think i'll manage it.**

**Other than that, thankyou all, and have a great new year!  
**

**Lot's of love, ATO xxxxx  
**


	28. Epilogue

**Alright guys, here it is. The very final final final chapter!**

**As a parting gesture, here are responses to my amazing reviewers! YAY!**

**twilight luver95 - thanks, i always loved all the pillow fights!**

**theheartthroblullaby - :D**

**heathercullen - i'm just hoping it's not a long wait!**

**Seraphie17 - XD**

**Renesmee Cullen x - I know, but sequel! YAAY!**

**greenbuttonsx - Thanks a lot! **

**Inkinhart - again, thanks!**

**Twilightfan55555 - do write your own! I did it, and it's great! Lolz**

**Bam-ItsKellers - thanks, i do love hugs!**

**Veronicaloves05 - haha, no, thank you!**

**silly livy loves twilight - don't cry, i'm writing it soon soon soon!**

**Annabelle-Cullen - :D**

**FateBreaker7 - great advice, thanks. I am planning on doing a sequel, you guys convinced me, plus all my ideas and pictures won't go away unless i write them!**

**zia raine - Emmett will always BE Emmett! **

**et114141 - up on sunday, i hope...**

**Again, thank you all so much! I will post the name of the sequel when i think of it, i'm pretty bad with names. Or I'll post it, then alert you all using this story! Aren't I so clever *angelic smile***

**Read on, my brave warriors!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, just put it on, please?" Alice held up the startlingly short purpley-black dress and adopted her puppy dog expression.

"Why do I need to wear it? You can't see it under the robe anyway!"

"Pssh! Of course you can! Besides, we're all going out for a celebration afterwards, and you won't have time to change. Do you WANT your reunion with Edward marred by your poor fashion sense?"

Edward had graduated 2 years ago, and had left for a course in medicine in Chicago. He had always been interested in doctoring as well as music, and he had decided after college to pursue a degree. Of course, he was as upset as I was that it was so far away, but I knew it was an incredible opportunity for him, so I all but forced him to go.

He'd been gone for 4 months now, since the last time he'd visited. For the first few weeks I had been beside myself, worrying that he would meet some other Chicagoan girl, but Alice had laughed at me and told me not to be so stupid. Edward, as always, was conscious of my fears, and called me every day without fail.

I knew I had total faith in Edward, but it still didn't stop the little scared voice in the back of my head continuously voicing her doubts.

His course had practically finished now, and he was returning today.

I sniffed, ignoring the little flutter of nerves in my stomach. "Edward wouldn't care either way…" I said, sounding a little uncertain.

Alice snorted, "Believe me, Edward will care when he sees you in this. The robe will cover it for the ceremony, so you needn't worry about that."

I rolled my eyes, but gave in. I grudgingly took the dress into my room and Alice called out after me, "And put your new underwear on under it! I'll know if you don't!"

Really, Alice was taking it a little too far this time. I held up the dress and cocked my head a little…I did have to admit, it was stunning, and a part of me did want to surprise Edward by wearing it. I just wasn't sure if I could pull it off this time.

But again, Alice was nearly always right about these things. I went to my drawers and pulled out my new Victoria's secret underwear which Alice had bought for me on our last shopping trip. It was midnight blue, as was most of my favourite underwear, silky…yet completely terrifying.

I pulled it all on, keeping myself distracted so I wouldn't look down and start hyperventilating. I decided, instead of wearing high heels, to put on my blue converses. I didn't think my luck would hold out against me plus high heels. Alice giggled in delight as I walked hesitantly back out again, and clapped her hands. "You look absolutely stunning, Bells! Edward is going to die!" I was surprised she didn't even comment on my choice of footwear.

"Do you even remember you're talking about your brother here?"

She silenced me with a don't-go-there look and began to brush my hair. "What, no instruments of torture today?" I joked.

"Nope, we're going with natural. Plus, your hair curled slightly after your shower, so I don't need to do anything!"

She did my make-up for me, as she always did, then checked the clock. "Damn! We need to leave, come on!" I barely had time to grab my bag and graduation robes as she dragged me out the door.

Once we were in the car, I asked, "So, is Jasper coming?"

"Yep, he's taking time off from lawer-ing, and Rose is coming too." Jasper had carried on studying law, and Rosalie had begun work in a fashion magazine. Needless to say, she was rising pretty fast, already nearing yet another promotion.

I spotted Rosalie's red M3 convertible already parked outside, Emmett's jeep beside it, taking up almost two parking spaces. Rosalie was inside her car, at the moment trying to swat Emmett away as he leaned on her car. Rose was very protective of her M3, just as Edward was very protective of his Volvo. I was the only one allowed to drive it, and that was only on occasion. But he did let me put my feet up on the dashboard, something that would earn anyone else a one-way ticket to the sidewalk and a long walk home.

We pulled in, and Emmett boomed, "Ah, it's the squirts!"

Rosalie smiled as I jumped out and gave her a hug, "Rose, it's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"Great! Emmett and I have been apartment hunting, but that's about it. It's been tough, mostly because Emmett here decided that our apartment needs to have a fully equipped gym included." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Hey, I need my workout. These babies don't stay strong without my 100kg weights, you know." He grinned at Rose, "And I know you live for these things." He flexed his giant arms, looking impressed with himself.

I laughed, "You know, Em, when did you last work out? Your biceps are looking a little…slack."

"What!" Emmett paled, poking his arm worriedly.

"Joking, Emmett, I'm joking!"

"Oh. Good. Slack is just not acceptable."

Rosalie sighed, "Anyway, Bells, looking forward to graduating?"

"Oh Rose, our little darlings are all grown up!" Emmett wiped an imaginary tear from his eye; he found teasing us because we were the last to graduate very funny.

"Haha, Emmett. And not really, I'm just glad to finally be finished."

"Out in the real world and all that," Alice added.

"Well, you'd better go in, looks as if they're starting." Rosalie laughed at my torn expression, "Don't worry, we'll stay and keep a lookout for Edward. I'm sure he won't be long."

I smiled and let Alice pull me inside, only half listening to her excited chatter. The butterflies were beating in my stomach again; since when had I been nervous about seeing Edward? At the thought of him the butterflies grew into giant butterflies, rising through my windpipe and into my throat.

"Gah!"

"What, Bella?"

"Nothing, nothing. Lead on." We took our seats and shrugged on our green robes and hats. Alice tilted hers jauntily to the side, and grinned at me. She gave mine a little tug so it sat a little higher on my head. With a satisfied nod, she turned back to the front. I noticed her twisting her fingers together.

"Alice…are you…nervous?!"

"What? No, of course not."

But her expression said otherwise. I laughed, this was beyond weird. Alice was never nervous. She rolled her eyes at my giggles, "Ok, fine, I am a little nervous. Only because I have to walk up there in front of all these people and I'm not completely happy with my outfit!" Of course. Alice frowned at me and looked around, "Wait, Edward's here!"

"Where?!" I whipped my head around, looking where she was, and she cackled.

"Made you look!"

"Alice, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"I dunno…" I shrugged, "I just haven't seen him in so long. It's the separation and all that."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. You know Edward loves you, so there's no reason to be nervous about seeing him. And from what I know of him, he'll be just as nervous as you are. My advice: just flaunt it and he'll be dazzled anyway."

She was saved my snippy retort by the start of the ceremony. I hardly paid attention to the elected student speaker, my eyes trained carefully on my lap. I pulled my hair over my shoulders and hid behind it for most of the time, only looking up when Alice was called with the rest of the C's. I clapped along heartily as she skipped across the stage to receive her diploma, and there was loud cheering from the back of the hall. I twisted to see Emmett and Jasper standing up in their seats, whooping loudly and waving their hands in the air. Rosalie was clapping and waving. Alice gave them a cheeky grin and a wave before dancing off the stage to stand with the rest of the graduates. Edward wasn't there yet.

S was quite far down the list, so I had to sit and endure it as letter after letter filed across the stage. I was one of the last left when my name was called, and I stood up carefully, my nerves making me much more shuddery than normal. I managed not to trip over my long robe as I walked to stand by the stairs with about 5 other S's. Of course, I was last.

"Congratulations, Bella Swan!" I only dared to look up as I climbed the stairs to shake the master's hand and take the scroll of paper.

"Go Bella!" As I walked, more loud cheering erupted from where Emmett and Jasper were sitting, and I glanced over to see Edward there too, shouting as loudly as the other three, smiling at me widely.

I caught his eye and I could see their familiar twinkle, even from where I was standing, so far away. He waved and mouthed, _I love you_.

All my nerves slipped away, and I couldn't help but wave back at him. I held my head up and smiled at the master as he handed me my degree, and shook my hand.

"Well done, Miss Swan."

"Thanks."

I turned and waved at Edward again, then ran off stage, feeling like I was buoyant with happiness. Alice shuffled to stand next to me, and took my hand.

There was one Z, then the master announced our graduate class. We all shouted, grabbed our caps and flung them up in the air, Alice's rising the highest. I laughed as the caps rained down, and Alice hugged me tightly, squealing, "We did it, Bella! We graduated!"

I screamed too, exhilarated with excitement, bouncing up and down in a very Alice-like fashion. "I can't believe it!"

People were pouring in from the seats, searching out their favourite graduate. I spotted Emmett's head, towering high over everyone else. I pulled Alice over to them and she was immediately enveloped in a hug from Jasper. Rosalie screamed, "Well done guys!" and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, well done! You didn't even trip over or anything." Emmett grinned down at me, then snatched me from Rosalie, lifting me off the floor in a big bear hug. "Well done Bells."

"Em…can't breathe!"

He laughed, "Well, Edward's coming for you anyway, so I'd better put you down before he emancipates me." Rosalie raised a brow at him, "Yeah, I know, big word, isn't it!"

"Too big."

I searched for Edward's penny coloured hair in the crowd, but I couldn't find him. I nearly jumped out of my skin as a voice whispered from behind me, "Well done, my love."

"Edward!"

I turned and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards a little and laughed, before hugging me back tightly. I buried my face in his neck, holding back tears. He chuckled slightly, his voice catching. "I've missed you."

I didn't reply, just sighed happily. Edward stroked my hair, twirling it through his fingers.

I kissed him, holding myself to him tightly, revelling in the sensation. Edward gripped me, moving one hand from my hair down to my hip, fingering the loose material of my dress. After a while I remembered where I was and pulled back hesitantly, taking a deep breath.

Edward chuckled, "4 months is far too long," he whispered.

I laughed breathlessly, a little dizzy, "Don't I know it."

He let me down, but kept his arms around my waist. Alice hugged him anyway, "Hey Edward!"

"Hey Al, well done."

"Thanks," she said modestly.

Emmett scoffed, "Right, now we're done with the whole 'reunion' why don't we blow this popsicle stand and have some fun!" Rosalie laughed and kissed his cheek.

Alice nodded, "Yes, Emmett, I was getting there." She cleared her throat, "Right, guys, hop in your cars and follow me!" She pulled off her robe and hung it over her arm, leading the way as we all made for the car park.

"So, are you going to take your robe off, or wear it for the rest of the evening?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I blushed, hugging the green robe closer to me, "Erm, I think I'll just keep it on, thanks."

"And why is this?"

I went even redder, and stammered, "Erm…because…well…" I gestured down at myself, "It's…just because, ok?"

He fixed me with his most persuasive stare, "Please take it off?"

I sighed, already caving, "It's really not that interesting."

"Then why are you being so…Bella about it?"

I frowned, trying to steel my resolve. "No."

"Please?" Edward drew me closer and bent, kissing the underside of my jaw, "Please, my love?"

I groaned, he knew I couldn't resist anything when he called me that. "Ok, fine." I took off my hat and threw it into his car, then quickly pulled my robe off and threw it after the hat. Quick and painless, just like a band aid.

Edward's eyes widened, and I smirked, despite my embarrassment. I twirled quickly, "See? Nothing interesting." I caught a few girls staring at me jealously, along with more than a few guys too.

I ducked into the car before Edward could react, and called over to Alice, "Al, could you pass me my jacket?" She giggled and threw it from her car, and I slung it over my shoulders. Edward was still standing outside. I poked my head out, "Come on, we're never going to get anywhere if you don't get in!"

He opened his door slowly and slid in, muttering, "You are too desirous for your own good."

OoOoOoOoO

After dinner, Alice led the way again to another surprise venue. Edward seemed to know what it was, which infuriated me. So, I had resolved to annoy Edward as much as possible whilst we drove.

I crossed my legs, linked my fingers together and sighed deeply. I turned to Edward and pouted a little, "Eddieee? Are we there yet?"

His lips twitched, "No, Bella, we're not."

"Ok." I looked back out the window, then asked again, 30 seconds later, "Eddie? Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok. Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Are we there NOW?"

Edward sighed, gripping the wheel tighter, "No, Isabella, we are NOT there yet!"

I giggled, if he was using my full name it meant he was well and truly pissed off now. I stretched; raising my arms in the air and twisting my wrists, making them crack. Edward hated that sound, and his knuckles went white.

I yawned as loudly as I could, then went in for the kill, "Edward? Are we there yet?"

"NO!" He shouted, not looking at me. His mouth was turned down at the corners and he breathed deeply. I snickered and turned the radio up, singing along to a rap song as loudly and badly as possible.

By the time we arrived, Edward could've had steam coming out of his ears. He stopped sharply outside a brightly lit up building and opened the door, slamming it behind him. I giggled as he stormed over to the wall and stood against it in the darkness, his expression murderous.

Emmett came up to me, smirking, "So, what, did you stab dear Eddie with a pencil or something?"

"Now that's an idea…" I grinned at him, "So, where are we?"

"We, my dear, Bella, are going dancing!" Alice screamed, bouncing up from behind me.

My jaw dropped, "What?! Dancing?!"

Alice squealed, "Yes, and it's gonna be so much fun!" She laughed at my horrified expression, "Oh come on, Bella, it'll be great, I promise." She took my hand, grabbed Jasper's arm and tugged us both inside, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Edward stumped along moodily, disappearing into the crowd as soon as we got through the doors. I gazed after him guiltily, was he really that angry with me?

I didn't have time to follow him, one of Alice's favourite songs was playing, and she pulled me onto the dance floor and we started jumping to the music, Alice shouting the words along with the song.

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_So, so what? _

_I'm still a rockstar_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool, so _

_So what?_

_I am a rockstar_

_I've got my rock moves_

"And I don't want you tonight!" Alice shrieked, Rosalie and me laughing hysterically. We struggled through the crowd to the bar, where the guys were sitting, all looking at us appreciatively. Rose giggled and sat on Emmett's lap. Edward still hadn't reappeared.

Another fast, more dancey song was playing, and Emmett pulled Rose and Alice up, "Hey girls, let's dance!" he cried, pulling them out into the crowd. Jasper followed, rolling his eyes at me.

I laughed and sat back, watching Rose and Emmett dance together. It was very…provocative, so I turned away and scanned the mass of people for Edward.

"Hey, looking for someone?" The barman said from behind me.

I looked round, "My boyfriend, actually," I replied; this guy reminded me of Mike.

"That's too bad. Can I get you something?"

"Erm…no thanks, I'm good."

"Well, if you need anything…don't hesitate to ask."

I left, feeling intensely uncomfortable, and sat down in a booth. There was still no sign of Edward. I stretched my legs out and sighed. The song changed again, to a slow one, and I sighed again. Where the hell had Edward gone?

I stood up, and suddenly Edward was at my side. "Oh!" I exclaimed, tripping over myself as I spun round. I fell straight into Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck and slumping against him.

Edward chuckled, "I leave you alone for 10 minutes, my love, and already you've decided to kill me?"

I wrinkled my nose and blushed, "Yes, actually, that was my plan, since you left me with that creepy barman over there." I put on my best angry face and he laughed.

"Well, my lady, I am sorry, can I apologize by asking you for a dance?"

I pretended to think about it, "Since you asked so nicely…"

"Good." He flashed my favourite smile and his green eyes twinkled. He released all of me but my hand and pulled me out to dance beside Jazz and Alice. Alice grinned at me and I barely had time to smile back before Edward had put his arms around my waist, claiming all of my attention.

He pulled me close to him and whispered, "So, do you think going dancing really was a bad plan?" He caught my eyes with his and I immediately forgot what I was about to say.

"Erm…well…it's not so bad, no."

He smiled crookedly and rested his forehead against mine. "Good, because I couldn't be enjoying this more."

"Mmm." I moved one hand up to play with his bronze hair, running it through my fingers, and he closed his eyes.

The song reached a more upbeat tempo, and suddenly he swung me away from him, twirling me round on the spot, making my hair fly in all directions. I laughed as he spun me back to him; I was very glad I hadn't worn high-heeled shoes.

I collided with Edward, still laughing, and he tightened his arms around my waist, pulling gently at the tips of my hair. "Have I told you how much I love your laugh?"

I calmed down at once, surprised by his change of mood. "No…not in so many words," I replied, in an equally soft voice.

"Mmm," he said vaguely, before surprising me again as he drew me off the dance floor out into the cold night air. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, Bella, I just…really need to ask you something." His arm was around my waist again, and I rested my arms on his shoulders, looking at him quizzically as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was shiny and silver.

"Here." He held it up so it caught the light, and I gasped. Edward was holding a little silver key. "Bella, I decided that I wanted to give this key to you. Not just because I want you to be able to come to my apartment when you want. No…Bella…" He swallowed, I had never seen him so nervous, "I was wondering…if you would…erm…" I stroked his cheek and laughed; his eyes blazed. "Oh, the hell with it. Bella, will you come and live with me?"

I nodded, speechless, even though I had guessed what he was trying to say. I gulped, "Edward, you didn't even have to ask! Of course I will."

I jumped up and kissed him, trying to convey everything I felt for him through that one gesture. His fingers traced my jawline, and he dropped his head to kiss the burning trail his fingers left behind. I gasped, _Public Street…Public Street! _I thought desperately, but my hands had ideas of their own. "Edward, we need to stop," I whispered, hating myself.

He nodded, kissed me one more time, then smiled. "It seems we got carried away…"

"…again." I finished for him.

"You wouldn't mind…moving in right away, would you? Say…tonight?"

My heart picked up again, and I nodded mutely, gazing into his eyes, smiling like an idiot. He shook his head and laughed, then turned, pulling me against his side. We walked back to the entrance of the club.

"So, what do you think Alice will do when she finds out?"

Edward shrugged, "It'll be good to see. She doesn't even know I was planning this, she's hardly seen me today."

I smirked at the idea of Alice ever being surprised at anything. I seriously hoped today would be the first.

As we walked, I toyed with the key I still held in my hand. Already, somehow, I felt very attached to this key, and I could understand why.

Edward and I slipped into a booth and I settled on his lap. Everyone else was still dancing, and Edward whispered, "This is going to be amazing, you know."

I smiled up at him, "What else would it be?"

* * *

**SEQUEL COMING SOON! Can you all see how I've set it up! Haha, it's sure to be fun. I'm kind of stuck for ideas for drama, etc, so if anyone has any tips, I'd be glad to hear them!**

**And a final thank you to all those who supported this story, you've all made my year! Hoping to get the first chapter of the sequel out sometime before Sunday, or maybe on Sunday, since it's my bday then. I'm so excited! Bday special!**

**Love you guys!**

**Love, ATO xxx**


	29. Authors Note

Hey guys!

the first chapter of my new story is out, it's called: Mind the Gap. Please read and see what you think!

And the first chapter of the sequel will still be out on sunday, i promise. If i fail you, you can all send me really upset messages telling me how annoyed you are, and I won't mind! YAY! I don't have the name yet...but when i do, i'll tell you guys.

Love, ATO xxxx

p.s sorry if you thought this was a chapter! xxxx


	30. Sequel!

Ok, guys, the sequel is OUT! Finally, that took me soooo long to write!

It's called The Road Ahead, find it on ma profile! Enjoy xxx

Love ATO x

Yet another A/N!

Ok, just addressing a question here from that reviewer called "r". Soz, but they're anon, so I can't send a PM! I'll update The Road Ahead soon, promise x

I did change it from Dartmouth to some other college in New York, and I thought I got all the dartmouths. Tell me which chapter its in and I'll fix that.

Again, Bella met Alice when she was 11 or 12. She wasn't old enough yet to sneak out at night or walk out of the house by herself, so she only started doing that when she was about 14. That's why she hates Katie as much as she does and why Edward is such a 'long lost brother'

And yes, it's a bit like Friends in the apartment respect, but they do all go to the same uni, more or less. It doesn't matter that much, to be honest, so which college they go to is not much of an issue – I'm not American, so I don't know much about New York, so I just kept it in one place to be safe. My other stories would be more eloquent about cities since they're set in London x


	31. New Story!

Hey, everyone!

Sorry if you thought this was an update, but my new story is up! Please, all go read, I would like some support! It's called Forget Me Not; summary is there.

Thanks!

Love, ATO xxx


End file.
